Crepúsculo de dos mundos
by ErickDraven666
Summary: ¿Qué te parece si la historia fuera cambiada por un slash entre Edward y Jacob? Una amistad que poco a poco se convertirá en amor entre el vampiro y el lobo.
1. Capítulo 1 - El comienzo

**Crepúsculo de dos mundos**

**A ojos de Jacob**

**Capitulo 1… El comienzo**

La prepa había comenzado nuevamente… un nuevo año estudiantil se dibujaba ante nosotros, era el ultimo año de la preparatoria y había un índice de que las cosas iban a ser completamente diferentes este año.

Habíamos dejado de ser los mocosos que se aventabas rollos de papeles mojados con saliva a la cara, para ser los jóvenes prometedores del mañana.

-¡JACOB!-

Gritó Mickey Newton tratando de llamar mi atención… voltee rápidamente a sabiendas de lo que se avecinaba.

Había lanzado la bola de baloncesto directo hacia mi cara… pero yo sabia de sus malas jugarretas y él, al desconocer mis dotes de lobo… ágil y veloz detuve el balón con gran rapidez… todos observaban asombrados menos Newton que lo veía como un acto mas de chico malo y presumido.

-No por nada soy el capitán del equipo Newton-

Solté con una amplia sonrisa el me enseño su dedo medio con gesto de mal humor en su rostro, yo simplemente sonreí y seguí observando a las tres brujas de Isabella, Ángela y Jessica… que como siempre eran las primeras en saber los nuevos chismes de la escuela.

Bajé de mi motocicleta y dejé el casco en la parte trasera de la misma… Me sacudí la chaqueta para que cayeran las gotas que el roció mañanero habían dejado en ella.

-Hola Jake…-

Soltó Isabella al percatarse de mi presencia.

-Hey…-

Dije de mala gana… era la mas bonita de las tres sin duda pero si no fuera porque era la mejor amiga de Jessica, quien era la peor de las tres brujas de Blair, a lo mejor la enamoraría… pero sabia de antemano que eso seria decir adiós a mi privacidad y Bella le comentaría todo nuestro noviazgo con pelos y señales y eso no lo iba a soportar.

Entré al edificio y fui directo hacia donde estaba Quil, Embry y Sam que estaban recostados en los casilleros esperando a que Leah dejara sus libros en su casilla correspondiente.

-Hola Jake...-

Soltó Ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Leah… ¿Por qué la cara de alegría?-

Pregunté observando a Sam que de seguro era el causante de su felicidad mañanera.

-¡Mira esto!-

Argumentó ella acercándome su mano derecha a mi rostro… un anillo de oro con una pequeña piedra de diamantes abrazaba su dedo anular… arquee las cejas y observé a Sam el cual negaba con la cabeza mientras trataba de disimular la sonrisa que trabaja de escapar de sus labios.

-Whaoo… es genial… con que terminado la prepa se lanzaran al agua ¿no?-

Ella sonrió y asintió lanzándose a los brazos de Sam, el cual le respondió el abrazo.

Era extraño todo aquello… ya hasta mis amigos se iban a cazar y ninguno de ellos sabia lo que yo era… había podido ocultarlo desde el segundo año de secundaria el cual fue uno de los peores de mi vida al descubrir en lo que me había convertido.

Hasta mi padre lo había logrado ocultar como yo desde que a él también le había pasado en su juventud.

-Brujas aproximándose…-

Soltó Embry sacándome de mis pensamientos… voltee y las tres chicas pasaron por en frente de nosotros hablando mas que unas cacatúas.

-¿Viste su auto?-

Dijo Ángela refiriéndose a Jessica.

-¡Estaba mas entretenida en sus hermosos ojos ámbar y su sonrisa que en el auto Angie, por favor!-

Respondió Jessica observándola de mala gana.

-Y su rostro… dios parece tallado en mármol-

Soltó Bella con ojos de ensueño… sin duda había una nueva victima para ellas… algún chico nuevo de alguna provincia cercana a Forks.

Las tres chicas se perdieron por el pasillo entre el vaivén de los estudiantes que buscaban rápidamente sus respectivas aulas de clases, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y me limite a decir.

-Bueno chicos, les deseo buena suerte y toda la felicidad para ambos-

Leah me abrazó y me susurró al oído.

-Serás el padrino-

Ella se separo de mí para observar mi reacción.

-VALLAAA… gracias-

Argumenté más que contento por ser yo el padrino de ambos, solo esperaba que todo siguiera su rumbo normal en la ceremonia y que no pasara nada que lograra alterar mis emociones y hacer de aquella fiesta algo desastroso… siempre temía a esas reacciones mías… cuando perdía el control de mis actos a causa de la metamorfosis… de solo imaginármelo me daba pánico, aunque no era como los hombres lobos de las historietas… tenía conciencia de quien era después de trasformarme y hasta lograba leer la mente de las personas… algo que a veces odiaba… ya que era muy perturbador estar en la mente de Jessica o peor aun de Newton con esas asquerosidades que se imaginaba con Bella en los baños del colegio.

-Bueno… a clases que estamos algo retrasados-

Dijo Sam posando su brazo en los hombros de Leah y ella los suyos en la cintura de Sam… caminamos todos juntos rumbo al salón de biología una de las materias que mas me encanta y la que mejor llevaba en el colegio todo iba perfecto y normal hasta ese momento… jamás pensé que ese día… seria el comienzo de todo aquello que se avecinaba.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a leerme... Me encantaría mucho saber tu opinión... Por favor, deja un comentario.


	2. Capítulo 2 - El encuentro

**Crepúsculo de dos mundos**

**A ojos de Jacob**

**Capitulo 2… El encuentro**

Entramos a la clase de Biología Leah y Sam se sentaron al final del lado derecho del salón, que eran los que veían conmigo esa clase ya que Quil y los demás estaban en el 4 año de prepa.

Bella, Jess y Angíe… estaban delante de ellos y Newton detrás de mi, mientras que yo me sentaba como siempre solo en el primer puesto, no me gustaba tener compañero de biología porque detestaba tener a alguien que me dijera que hacer y que no o peor aun alguna de las Blair que estuviera todo el tiempo babeándome los músculos.

El profesor Banner entro como siempre haciendo callar a todos… dejó sus libros en el escritorio he hizo señas a alguien que estaba fuera.

-¡Ven pasa!... Tranquilo que no mordemos… jeje-

Soltó el profesor tratando de ser gracioso.

-"Hable por usted"-

Pensé para mí al darle vueltas a la frase que había soltado.

Un chico delgado y algo desgarbado entro al salón, con los cabellos cobrizos y sus ojos eran del mismo tono de cabello… las chicas suspiraron al verle entrar.

-"Ridículas"-

Pensé mientras buscaba mi libreta en mi mochila… una suave brisa entro por la puerta trayéndome el aroma que salía de aquel muchacho… era algo que no había olido nunca en mi vida… quemaba en la garganta… era un olor dulce y empalagoso como si hubiesen quemado malvaviscos en una fogata de helecho levante mi rostro y él me observaba fijamente.

-Bien chicos el es nuestro nuevo alumno, el señor Cullen se cambio a esta zona gracias a su padre que aceptó el trabajo de medico en jefe del hospital de Forks… démosle una cordial bienvenida-

Todos saludaron al unísono, menos yo que lo observaba tan fijo como el a mi, tragué grueso tratando de eliminar ese ardor en mi garganta.

-"Ha de ser una nueva fragancia de la Coste o algo así"-

Nadie podía oler como él y que fuera natural… de seguro era un chico pretencioso que le gustaba bañarse en perfumes caros para que las idiotas como Jessica babearan por él.

-Bueno Sr. Cullen… puedes sentarte junto al joven Black-

-"Genial"-

Pensé mientras enterraba mi cabeza en el libro de biología… el chico camino con mucho silencio, casi ni se le escuchaban los pasos y eso que mi oído era mil veces más sensible que el de cualquier ser humano.

Se sentó a mi lado y un escalofríos se apodero de mí… el chico emanaba un frió glaciar de su cuerpo trate de alejarme lo mas que pude de él, pero lo que conseguí fue tropezarlo con la mochila.

-Lo siento-

Solté entre dientes pero el no dijo nada… solo se quedo estático como estatua de piedra observando a la pizarra… era un chico bastante raro aunque al parecer solo yo lo notaba ya que Jessica, Angíe e Isabella lo miraban como si fuera la ultima Coca-cola del desierto.

Y los demás chicos lo veían como un adolescente normal a diferencia de Newton que de seguro por estar enamorado de Bella y el verla tan interesada en el muchacho le causaba urticaria de la envidia.

La clase comenzó y todo iba normal… salvo por la rigidez del chico que me incomodaba… parecía como si estuviera muerto… y ese olor que me quemaba la garganta a tal grado de ser asfixiante.

Las horas pasaban y era cada vez mas agobiante estar a su lado… gire poco a poco mi cara y lo observé de soslayo y al parecer el trataba de hacer lo mismo conmigo… eso me sorprendió y gire mi rostro por completo.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

Pregunté esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó… él volteo el rostro y se enfocó en su libro de Biología que al parecer no le era muy atractivo.

Seguían pasando las horas interminables junto al extraño chico… ya hasta me estaba pensando que de seguro esta dejaría de ser mi clase favorita.

El timbre al fin sonó y el chico salio disparado del salón… como si estuviera deseando al igual que yo que esta tortura a su lado acabara… tomo sus cosas a una velocidad fuera de lo normal pero al parecer nadie se había percatado de ello. Tomé mis cosas y salí del salón tan rápido como me dejaban los demás estudiantes, el salón había quedado impregnado de su aroma y deseaba tomar rápidamente aire fresco.

La tarde se fue rápidamente entre el partido de básquet y la clase de ingles… en la cual no volví a ver al chico nuevo… daba gracias por ello, ya que me perturbaba demasiado su presencia.

Al ir hacia las afueras del colegio, recordé que no había entregado el comprobante de las clases en las oficinas de la dirección.

-Chicos, ahora los alcanzo-

Le grité a los muchachos que asintieron y siguieron su camino… yo entre rápidamente en las oficinas y me quedé de pie en todo el medio de la misma. El chico Cullen estaba allí y hablaba con la secretaria.

-¿Está segura que no puede hacer nada por mi?-

Pregunto él casi como un ruego, pero la secretaria le informaba que no podía ya hacer el cambio para ninguna de las clases y que debía de quedarse en Biología… aquello no lo podía creer… al parecer el chico se sentía tan perturbado a mi lado como yo me sentía con su presencia, algo no estaba bien aquí y no encajaban las piezas.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo mi lindo?-

Preguntó la regordeta secretaria que me sonreía amablemente, el volteo rápidamente y volvió a tornar ese rostro tenso y tétrico como si algo en mi le incomodara, volteo a ver a la mujer en cuestión y soltó de mala manera.

-No importa, ya veo que es imposible, gracias de todos modos-

Dio media vuelta y volviendo a clavar sus ojos en mi, salio por la puerta y desapareció de mi vista.

-"Que bien, el chico nuevo ya me tiene broncas y no se porque"-

No podía imaginar el porque de su odio hacia mi, ni porque se ponía de esa manera cuando yo estaba cerca.

¿Acaso el sabia algo de mí?... No, no podía ser eso, el no me conocía ni yo a él, debía de trasformarme lo mas cerca posible de el a ver si lograba leer sus pensamientos y así poder averiguar cual era la bronca conmigo.

Salí de la oficina de dirección dejando el comprobante de clases con la secretaria y salí rumbo a buscar mi motocicleta, quería largarme de allí de una buena vez.

Tomé mi casco y me lo coloqué… sequé el asiento con mi chamarra y me monté rápidamente, ya los chicos se había ido, de seguro a festejar lo de Leah y Sam, yo preferí irme a mi casa a tratar de descansar, este día había sido algo loco y perturbador y ya no quería pensar.


	3. Capítulo 3 - La cafetería

**Crepúsculo de dos mundos**

**A ojos de Jacob**

**Capitulo 3… La cafetería**

Después de haber pasado toda la noche en vela tratando de pensar en el bosque, todo lo que había pasado en el primer día de clases y desestresándome correteando a los ciervos de la zona me fui a dormir a eso de las 2 de la mañana… ya que al día siguiente me tocaba entrar a eso de las 11 de la mañana y no debía madrugar.

Desperté sobresaltado con el sonido del despertador… me vestí y baje rápidamente las escaleras hacia la sala de mi casa.

-¿Que tal tu primer día de clases Jake?-

Preguntó Billy mientras colocaba un plato de huevos revueltos en la mesa.

-Algo perturbador-

Respondí sentándome en la mesa y engullendo rápidamente los huevos y el pan tostado.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Alguna novedad? ¿O simplemente se trata de el Club de fans de chicas que tienes corriendo tras de ti?-

Papá sonrió mientras decía aquello y yo fruncí el ceño mientras seguía comiendo sin inmutarme.

-La verdad eso no me preocupa… lo que me preocupa es que el Club lo encabeza Jessica y eso es algo que no me agrada en lo mas mínimo-

Billy rió aun mas y me palmeo el hombro… termine con el plato… bebí el jugo de naranja y tomando mi mochila salí corriendo por la puerta rumbo a mi motocicleta… el día era calido… muy diferente al de ayer… no había sol pero no estaba frió ni húmedo así que dejé mi chamarra en la casa y me fui simplemente con una franela negra y unos jeans.

Llegué al colegio y el aparcadero estaba más lleno que de costumbre… un montón de chicos se aglomeraban alrededor de una hermoso convertible rojo que se encontraba cerca de las escaleras… bajé de mi motocicleta y dejé el casco detrás del asiento… todos admiraban al convertible como si fuera la gran maravilla… pero a mi me atraía era espectacular Volvo que estaba al lado del convertible, sin duda ninguno de los idiotas que observaban el auto rojo sabia de buenas maquinas, el Volvo corría mucho mejor que ese convertible… el cual era solo un auto lujoso delante de la maquina que se encontraba al lado.

Entré y fui directo a la cancha de baloncesto… ya que era lo primero que me tocaba… entrenamiento.

Fui a los vestidores, me cambie y me dirigí directo a la cancha.

-¡Genial!-

Solté de mala gana al observar que la cancha estaba dividida en dos… las chicas tenían entrenamiento de porrismo junto a nuestro rutinario entrenamiento de baloncesto.

Mickey se encontraba recostado en la maya que dividía la cancha admirando a Bella para variar.

-¡Hola Jake!-

Soltó ella ignorando a Mickey.

-Hola Bella… ¿Cómo estas?-

Respondí tratando de sonar amable… no era que ella me cayera mal, simplemente no quería tener problemas con el Newton que babeaba por ella.

-Bien, bien… espero que al Capitán del equipo no le moleste compartir con nosotros la cancha-

Dijo ella sonrientemente.

-En lo absoluto-

Mentí… ya que no quería hacer malas relaciones con las porristas.

-Bueno Chicos… tenemos una nueva adquisición en nuestro equipo de baloncesto-

Soltó el entrenador sacándonos a Mickey y a mí de nuestra pequeña charla con Bella… un hombre alto y corpulento se encontraba al lado de nuestro entrenador.

-El es nuestro nuevo jugador y alumno el señor Emmett Cullen-

Todos lo observaban fijamente el sonrió y saludo con un gesto algo peculiar… levanto una ceja y movió su cabeza hacia arriba.

"Que bien… este debe de ser el hermanito del chico raro de Biología"

El tipo era realmente enorme y creo que muchos le miraban pensando el como poder jugar con semejante mole… yo en cambio sonreía internamente.

"Uno mas al que haré comer tierra"

Pensé sobradamente… comenzamos a calentar mientras escuchábamos las porras de las chicas.

-Bien Sr. Cullen déjeme ver lo que tiene-

Dijo el entrenador lanzándole un balón al joven. El chico lo tomó y lo lanzó desde donde estaba parado, justo en la maya que dividía la chanca en dos y desde allí hizo una canasta perfecta… ni siquiera el balón golpeo el aro… simplemente entro suavemente por la canasta sin tocar los bordes.

Todos observaron atónitos la canasta perfecta del chico.

-Suerte de principiantes-

Solté entre dientes y el chico volteo a mirarme.

-Bueno señor Capitán… ¿desea un segundo lanzamiento?-

Pregunto él rápidamente mientras tomaba un segundo balón y lo lanzaba… éste entró como el primero… sin golpear el aro solo rozando las cerdas de la maya.

Todos vitoreaban al muchacho mientras que yo lo veía como un rival.

"No me vas a quitar mi liderazgo aquí maldito entupido"

Pensé tomando el balón y lanzándoselo con gran velocidad a la cara… pero no logré lo que quería… el chico detuvo el balón como yo lo sabia hacer… todos lo vitoreaban y le aplaudían.

-Vaya Jake… con que te salio competencia ¿no es así?-

Soltó Mickey riendo petulante.

El chico me miró sonriendo con aires de autosuficiencia… sin duda esa familia no era normal… solo yo era tan rápido como ellos… ¿acaso eran de mi raza?

Nooo… era imposible… el chico de cabellos cobrizos era frío como un tempano de hielo no podía ser un hombre lobo pero sabia que estos Cullen no eran humanos comunes y corrientes, había algo mas.

Patee el balón más cercano a mí, a manera de molestia y me dirigí rumbo a los vestidores… Tomé una ducha y me vestí rápidamente ya que no quería ver ni escuchar las idioteces de Newton sobre el chico nuevo.

El hambre hacia estragos en mi estomago así que me dirigí hacia la cafetería que estaba a reventar.

-Hola Black… ¿una pequeña entrevista para el periódico de la escuela?-

Soltó rápidamente Eric abalanzándose sobre mí.

-Aléjate de mi Jakie Chang desnutrido-

Le solté de mala gana y mirándole ceñudo... él se apartó de mi rápidamente y yo seguí mi camino rumbo a el expendio de comida… en verdad moría de hambre y todos los olores se entremezclaban… tome una bandeja y comencé a hacer mi cola… suspire rápidamente para ver que había en el menú.

"Mmm… a ver… hay puré de papas, con ensalada cesar… Mmm… chuletas de pollo y… ¿malvaviscos quemados?"

Giré mi rostro rápidamente y allí estaba… el chico raro de la clase de Biología me observaba… estaba detrás de mi con una bandeja en sus manos. Esta vez no me miraba de mala gana… una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro.

-Hola-

Me saludo con voz amable… le ignoré.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta familia?"

Me preguntaba internamente algo molesto.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen, lamento mi comportamiento de ayer… es difícil ser el nuevo-

Soltó el como si nada hubiese pasado en aquella clase… me giré y pregunté molesto.

-¿Sufres de trastornos bipolares?-

El sonrió y negó con la cabeza… sus dientes eran perfectos… blancos como perlas escuchaba a lo lejos como las chicas suspiraban al verle sonreír.

-Lamento lo de ayer… en serio no soy muy bueno haciendo amigos-

Soltó él.

-¿En serio?... ¿No se nota?-

Solté sarcásticamente mientras caminábamos a la primera ración de comida… las pechugas de pollo se dibujaban ante mi ojos y el estomago rugió… el sonrió como un siseo. Ignoré aquello y me serví tres piezas grandes de pollo… luego pasamos por el puré de papas y lancé dos buenos cucharones a la bandeja y luego remate con una gran ración de ensalada.

-Día agotador ¿no?-

Preguntó el observando aquel poco de comida… observe su bandeja y vi que solo había colocado una manzana y una pequeña pieza de pollo.

-Algo así… ¿y tu qué? ¿Estas a dieta?-

El asintió y yo lo mire de arriba hacia abajo.

-Mmm… pues creo que te faltan nada más los huesos por adelgazar y desapareces-

El sonrió mas sonoramente y yo sonreí a media… era extraño… hoy parecía otra persona… sentí que me odiaba pero ahora era amable… "demasiado amable" para mi gusto.

Saqué la cartera de mi bolsillo para pagar pero él ya se había adelantado y había pagado todo.

Lo miré de mala gana.

-Tómalo como una disculpa por lo de ayer… ¿vale?-

Acepté… pero de seguro aquello no se repetiría… odiaba que un maldito niño rico me restregara que tenia tanto dinero como para pagarle el almuerzo a toda la escuela.

-Gracias…-

El asintió y sonrió… voltee hacia mi mesa y estaban todos los chicos esperándome.

-Mmm… si no te importa, me sentare con mis amigos… no creo que tus familia me quiera con ellos-

Dije observando a los 4 chicos que de seguro eran hermanos de aquel muchacho… los cuales me observaban como si fuera la peste en persona.

-No les pares, solo son algo, mmm… como decirlo… diferentes-

Arquee una ceja ante aquello.

-¿Si tú lo dices?-

Argumenté dándome la vuelta, tropezándole ligeramente la bandeja… la manzana se balanceó en la bandeja y luego cayó… El chico pateo la manzana haciéndola subir de nuevo y antes de que el la tomara en sus manos yo la atrape con rapidez con una sola mano… él me observó atónito y yo a él.

Por un instante nos quedamos en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado… aquel silencio se volvió incomodo y lo rompí soltando una interrogante algo peculiar… ya que solo hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta de algo en particular.

-¿Usas lentes de contacto?-

Él se despabiló y respondió con una pregunta.

-¿Cómo?-

-Mmm… si, es que ayer tus ojos eran miel o ámbar… mmm… no se y ahora son negros… ¿usas lentes o algo así?-

El chico parpadeó varias veces y volteo el rostro.

-Aah… mmm… Si… este… tus compañeros te esperan-

Soltó él, algo nervioso y camino rumbo hacia su mesa… yo hice lo mismo… saludé a los muchachos los cuales ya habían devorado sus bandejas y criticaban la mía.

Me senté y comencé a comer toda aquella comida… levanté mi rostro y él aun me observaba, voltee el rostro y no volví a mirar hacia su mesa en todo aquel momento de deleite culinario.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Demasiadas preguntas

**Crepúsculo de dos mundos**

**A ojos de Edward**

**Capítulo 4… ****Demasiadas preguntas**

No podía dejar de observar al chico… aunque en verdad era asqueroso el ver engullir semejante bandeja de comida humana.

Se notaba que el chico vivía para comer y no al revés como acostumbraban los humanos he incluso mi propia raza.

"Sigue así escupido, idiota… sigue viéndolo como lo haces y terminaremos como siempre limpiando tus errores"

Me decía mentalmente una y otra vez Rosalie, atormentándome como siempre lo solía hacer… trate de ignorarla y enfocarme en los pensamientos de Alice, pero su mente estaba en blanco… no había ninguna visión, voltee a verle y su rostro estaba perturbado, como asustada ante tanto silencio mental.

-¿Alice?-

Pregunté tratando de sacarla de su esfuerzo por obtener alguna visión.

-No puedo ver nada Edward, es algo extraño-

Y no mentía… ella no lograba ver nada de nadie y yo me sentía igual pero solo con él.

-Eso es-

Solté vagamente.

-¿Qué sucede hermanito?-

Preguntó Alice incorporándose de la mala posición que había tomado en la silla.

-Es él-

Respondí esperando a que ella entendiera al percibir lo que iba a decir a continuación pero luego recordé que estaba en blanco… ya que su rostro me miro ceñuda.

-Sorry…-

Sonreí.

-Es él… el que te ocasiona esto… el que hace que no logres tener visiones Alice… ¿no lo vez?-

Ella negó con la cabeza ante mi interrogante.

-No vistes nada de lo que iba a pasar o de lo que paso en el salón de Biología porque el estaba allí, tampoco estas viendo nada ahora… porque el esta cerca, se que suena ilógico pero debe de ser el causante de esto-

Solté afincándome en la mesa, ella observó al chico por unos instantes y luego a mí… a lo que Rosalie argumentó.

-Ay por Dios, ya vasta ustedes dos… aquí los únicos extraños somos nosotros, ¿OK?... Él niño ese no tiene nada de especial y ustedes dos están paranoicos-

Emmett trato de hacerla callar abrazándole y besándole en la mejilla a lo que ella respondió cruzándose de brazos y recostándose de nuevo en el espaldar de la silla.

-¿Quieres decir que el joven Black es inmune a nuestros dones?-

Preguntó Jasper observándome a mí y luego a Alice a lo que ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Podemos hacer una prueba no te parece?-

Jasper asintió y se enfoco en el chico que ya había terminado de comer.

-¡No!-

Dije rápidamente tomando el brazo de Jasper.

-Ya bastante esta sospechando de nosotros como para darle más tela que cortar, no lo hagas-

Emmett me miro interrogante.

-¿Te dijo algo?-

Preguntó mi hermano serio… algo extraño en él.

-Pues… se dio cuenta de mis ojos… de que cambian de color… el cree que son lentes de contacto y yo me aferre a esa idea, pero puede sospechar de algo mas si le hacen alguna cosa, así que no lo hagas-

Dije aquello último observando a Jasper.

-Oh… vamos hermanito… no le haremos nada malo… ni que fuéramos Jane-

Soltó ella bruscamente, al alimentar la idea de que los Vulturis se enteraran de que había un ser humano que podía evadir sus poderes, era en verdad aterrador… me lo imaginaba degollado o simplemente a Aro desmembrándolo por completo la simple idea me hacia enfurecer y no sabia ni porque.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Probamos a ver que tal?-

Soltó Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos aturdidores.

-Esta bien… pero algo no tan notorio, ¿vale?-

Respondí algo derrotado… Jas… se enfocó en Jacob que conversaba muy seriamente con sus amigos y de repente comenzó a reírse… los amigos le miraban algo extrañado, como si estuviera loco… comencé a espiar la mente del amigo que tenia mas cerca a ver que pasaba ya que la de el no me decía nada.

"Bueno ¿y este que mosca le pico? Hablamos de lo mal que esta el papá de Leah y el muy idiota arranca a reírse"

-BASTA…-

Solté rápidamente, a lo que Jasper simplemente dejo de ejercer su don.

-Creo que el chico no es inmune a todos-

Soltó Emmett mientras levantaba la mano para que Jasper chocara los cinco… Jas… respondió y sonriendo argumento.

-A lo mejor es porque mi don no es mental sino físico-

Alice le abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a manera de recompensa por aquella perspectiva sobre lo que pasaba con el chico Black, Rosalie bufó de mala manera y se levantó de su asiento, Emmett arqueó las cejas y se levantó tras de ella, Alice y jasper hicieron lo mismo así que no había excusas para quedarme allí solo.

Salimos al aparcadero que estaba húmedo y frió… el clima algo particular de la zona había cambiado de repente como siempre y pasó de ser un día calido a un día como los que siempre nos acostumbrábamos a ver en Forks… frió y húmedo.

Rosalie y Emmett ya se encontraban dentro del convertible mientras que Jasper y Alice decidían con quien irse.

Observé a Emmett el cual me preguntó mentalmente.

"¿Quieres que investigue al chico?"

Negué con la cabeza, el asintió y yo simplemente me recosté del volvo esperando por Alice y Jasper… si hubiese contado con las visiones de Alice sobre lo que pasaría con el chico Black de seguro hubiese hecho todo lo posible porque lo que sucedería a continuación jamás pasara.


	5. Capítulo 5 - ¿Quién salvó a quién?

**Crepúsculo de dos mundos**

**A ojos de Jacob**

**Capitulo 5… ¿Quién salvó a quién?**

Había terminado de comer y los chicos me hablaban sobre lo grave que se encontraba el papá de Leah.

-Tal parece que esta cada día peor-

Soltó Sam observando a Leah que estaba afligida.

-Mmm… que mal… cuanto lo siento-

Solté posando mi mano en su hombro… pero justo en ese momento sentí unas ganas inmensas de reírme a carcajadas y sin poder contenerme reí incontrolablemente.

-Jajajajajaja…-

Todos me miraban como si estuviera loco.

"Maldita sea, ¿qué me pasa?"

Me preguntaba una y otra vez, mentalmente… traté de controlar aquellas ganas de reír sin sentido y me aclaré la garganta.

-Mmm… Bien, supongo que Harry no querrá que estemos tristes ni menos a sabiendas de que se casaran pronto ¿no creen?-

Leah esforzó una media sonrisa y Sam la besó en los labios para hacerla sentir mejor… los demás chicos afirmaron mis palabras y yo me había librado del mal rato que había pasado con esas ganas incontrolables de reírme sin motivo alguno.

-Bueno… será mejor que nos retiremos-

Soltó Quil y yo asentí a la moción… nos levantamos de las sillas y salimos a las afueras del colegio rumbo al aparcadero.

-Por cierto, ¿ya vieron a los nuevos?... asustan ¿no te parece Jacob?-

Argumentó Embry observando hacia donde se encontraban los Cullen´s.

-¿Qué?... aahh… si… son algo diferentes!-

Cité las palabras que el chico Cullen había dicho acerca de su familia.

Una suave brisa fría me dio en el rostro enseñándome que no era buena idea venir sin chamarra al colegio aunque hubiese amanecido el día soleado como lo había hecho hoy, aunque eso no me incomodaba gracias a mi temperatura pero debía de fingir como los demás que lo sentía.

-Uuffsh… estos cambios de clima nos van a matar-

Argumenté abrazándome a mi mismo como si en verdad me moría del frió… los chicos cerraron los cierres de sus chamarras y metieron las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Jake? ¿No quieres que te llevemos?... está lloviznando y no creo que sea algo prudente que te vallas en esa motocicleta-

Preguntó Leah amablemente… Pensé por unos segundos aunque ya sabía mi respuesta.

-Saben que jamás dejaría aquí la moto-

Los chicos asintieron y yo me despedí de ellos… se escuchaban varias motocicletas y autos tratando de arrancar y de dejar el aparcadero del colegio, mi motocicleta estaba estacionada junto al Chevy de Bella, el cual había sido mi antiguo auto por mucho tiempo.

Ella estaba parada justo en la puerta de su auto escuchando música con sus audífonos… al parecer esperaba a que el aparcadero se quedara algo solo para poder salir ya que había una aglomeración de autos a la salida.

Observé como el lujoso convertible se alejaba a lo lejos y voltee a ver donde se encontraba el chico extraño de Biología… Estaba recostado en el Volvo que había llamado mi atención esta mañana, él me miraba como lo hacia el primer día que nos conocimos… estaba serio y su mirada me fulminaba.

"¡Qué Bien! Ya le dio uno de sus ataques bipolares"

Voltee el rostro y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi motocicleta… Bella seguía de espaldas a mí y yo observaba como se movía al compás de la música que escuchaba.

Un rechinido agudo me sacó de mis pensamientos, voltee rápidamente y la vans de Tyler se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Bella.

"¡Oh mi Dios no!"

Lancé la mochila al suelo y corrí rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella sin pensar en las consecuencias de aquel acto.

-BELLAAA…_

Grité histérico tratando de que se diera cuenta de lo que se le avecinaba, ella giró su rostro pero solo se quedo allí petrificada… salte rápidamente y la tomé entre mis brazos curvando mi cuerpo para que el impacto lo recibiera mi espalda.

Un estruendoso golpe sonó seco y fuerte… como el de acero golpeado por una gran bola de concreto… y luego todo quedó en silencio.

No sentía nada… esperaba un intenso dolor en mi espalda que de seguro sanaría a los días pero en vez de eso una inmensa oleada de frió se apodero de mi junto con ese olor dulce y agudo que punzaba en mi garganta. Giré mi rostro sin soltar a Bella y Edward se encontraba a mis espaldas, con una de sus manos apoyadas en el viejo Chevy y la otra en la vans mientras me miraba fijamente con sus ojos desorbitados, trague grueso mientras que él despegaba sus manos de los autos y colocaba su dedo índice en sus labios y siseaba a manera de decirme que me callara y no dijera nada.

Bella tenía su rostro enterrado en mi pecho y no había logrado ver lo que había pasado, Edward se esfumó sigilosamente entre los dos autos antes que llegara la multitud.

-¿Bella?...-

La llamé tratando de sacarla de su estado cata tónico, pero ella seguía aferrada a mi temblando… poco a poco se fueron acercando hacia donde nos encontrábamos Bella y yo.

No sabía si hacerme el herido o levantarme con ella en mis brazos como si nada… pero mis piernas no me respondían, aun podía ver el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del mío con aquella mirada perturbada como si se hubiese arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

-Hey… ¿están bien?-

Preguntó Eric con su cámara en la mano… lo observé detenidamente mientras veía llegar a los demás curiosos.

-Si te atreves a tomarnos una foto juro que te romperé todo lo que se llama cara-

El chico se guardo la cámara mientras se escuchaban las sirenas de la ambulancia que de seguro habían sido llamadas por alguno de los profesores… decidí quedarme en el suelo junto a bella que comenzaba a reaccionar observando a todos lados.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Al fin sé lo que eres

**Crepúsculo de dos mundos**

**A ojos de Jacob**

**Capitulo 6… Al fin sé lo que eres.**

La ambulancia había llegado y yo aún me las pensaba entre levantarme o no del suelo… Edward se había esfumado… su olor no se encontraba por aquel lugar y ni rastros de su familia.

-Permiso… por favor desalojen-

Escuché decir a los paramédicos que comenzaban a acercarse así que no me quedó de otra que quedarme allí abrazado a Bella la cual aun temblaba.

Voltee y uno de ellos comenzó a observar la escena. –¿Están bien?- preguntó este viendo como el auto del otro chico se le había hecho un agujero en la latonería y comenzó a revisar mi espalda que era la que daba hacia el agujero en cuestión a lo que solté rápidamente.

-Creo que es ella la que necesita de usted señor-

Le dije al paramédico tratando de que dejara de enfocarse en mí y en sus posibles suposiciones de lo que había sucedido… éste tomó a Bella entre sus brazos y la colocó en una de las camillas mientras que yo me levantaba como si me doliera el cuerpo… aunque en realidad no sentía nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Preguntó éste a la chica que aún no daba crédito a la suerte que había tenido.

-Bella perdóname… por favor… yo… yo perdí el control…-

Le decía Taylor desde la ventanilla de su camioneta... el joven sí que estaba herido… se había roto la frente y sangraba.

-Tranquilo hombre, que estamos vivos-

Le solté a este mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás progresivamente observando como todos se enfocaban en Bella… sin duda ese día las estrellas estaban a mi favor… poco a poco fui saliendo de el tumulto de gente y corrí hacia mi motocicleta… monté el vehículo y arrancándola a la primera salí como alma que lleva el diablo.

En el camino mi mente era aturdida por millones de pensamiento que solo tenían un protagonista… "Edward Cullen". Él no era de este mundo… nadie podía tener tanta fuerza… ni siquiera yo… sí, pude haber detenido el vehículo de Taylor pero de seguro con unas cuantas costillas rotas que se curarían rápidamente… pero el chico no tenía ni un rasguño… y al irse aparto como si nada ambos autos.

"¿Qué eres?... ¿sabes lo que soy?... ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?... ¿Por qué me perturbas?... ¿Por qué nos salvastes?"

Cada una de las interrogantes se dispara en mi mente de una manera insoportable… viré de golpe y me adentre en el bosque soltando la motocicleta aun andando y salté convirtiéndome rápidamente en un gran lobo de pelaje ámbar y marrón… comencé a correr en cuatro patas adentrándome en el bosque… aquello era aún peor… mi mente no dejaba de dibujar escena tras escena… como si cada una fuese un rompecabezas y debía de armarlas para averiguar qué demonios era el joven Cullen.

Llegué a un claro y allí escuché en mi mente una voz familiar que decía mi nombre.

"Jacob Black"

Derrapé en el suelo al detenerme en seco y aquel olor suyo volvía a impregnarme el paladar… comencé a voltear a todos lados y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

Aquello no lo había dicho… aquello lo había pensado… conocía muy bien cuando era en mi cabeza y cuando en mis oídos… él se encontraba en uno de los arboles más grandes y se levanto observándome relamiéndose los labios.

"Hueles como Jacob Black… así que me quitare el hambre contigo maldita bestia"

Pensó él mientras se me lanzaba encima y comencé a correr mientras que el saltaba de árbol en árbol.

"El no es humano… que eres Edward Cullen… ¿qué demonios eres?"

Sentí como se detenía y yo hice lo mismo observando a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo pero no lograba verlo hasta que cayó a mi lado sin tan siquiera darme cuenta y me gire rápidamente mostrándole los dientes y rugiéndole mientras que él me observaba entre intrigado y deseoso de atacar.

-¿Quién eres?-

Preguntó el joven que tenía frente a mí como si yo le fuese a responder verbalmente, mientras respondía mentalmente.

"Soy Lassy maldito engendro"

Él se echó hacia atrás con los ojos bien abiertos asombrado y aturdido.

¿Así que él podía escuchar mis pensamientos? Y al parecer yo también ya que en su mente solo pasaban imágenes mías.

"¿Qué eres Edward Cullen?"

Pregunté acercándome a él de manera agazapada como si fuese a atacarlo mientras él pegaba su espalda a uno de los árboles.

-¿Jacob Black?-

Preguntó este de manera incrédula a lo que respondí.

"No es justo responder una pregunta con otra… ¡Respóndeme!"

Le solté de mala gana mientras veía que el comenzaba a acercarse a mi sonriéndome… le rugí y le mostré mis dientes de nuevo pero él no se detenía.

-No te tengo miedo Jacob Black-

Me respondió a lo que le espeté.

"Pues yo menos" El chico sonrió y me respondió.

-Imagino porque… pero, deberías…-

Comenzó a rodearme por un costado mientras yo no dejaba de mirarlo.

"Ilústrame"

Le respondí mientras comenzaba a girarme para quedar de nuevo frente a él.

-No eres un licántropo… pero eres un lobo… que extraño… Carlisle jamás me habló de algo así-

No comprendía bien a qué se refería pero el chico no venía del país de las maravillas… sabía más que yo sobre este extraño mundo de locos del que yo me creí el único protagonista, así que observando que no me atacaría comencé a temblar de nuevo y me transformé de nuevo en humano ante sus atónitos ojos.

-Eres un metamorfo-

Soltó el observándome detenidamente… mientras me levantaba en mis dos piernas y observé como el volteaba la cara para no ver mi desnudes.

-Eso lo serás tú-

Le solté imaginándome que era una grosería… pero el sonrió mientras respondía.

-Un metamorfo es un ser que tiene la habilidad de cambiar de forma… así como tú… que eres humano y lobo a la vez-

Explicó él de manera cordial.

-Bien, ya sabemos que soy yo… ¿ahora me dirás qué demonios eres tú?-

El volvió a sonreír con aquella típica sonrisa suya que ya en varias ocasiones la había sacado, donde sonríe de medio lado como si le apenara algo.

-Pensé que ya lo abrías visto en mi mente-

Contestó él sin mirarme a la cara.

-Pues no… y como te abras dado cuenta solo puedo leer tu mente cuando soy un lobezno. Pero si escuché lo de que te quitarías el hambre que me tienes con la presa que creíste que era-

Me torné serio y observé que al parecer le incomodaba el que yo me encontrase desnudo delante de él… así que caminé hacia uno de los arbustos y me tapé con este esperando una respuesta.

-Soy un bebedor de sangre-

Respondió el volteando a verme, observando mi reacción a lo que respondí.

-¿Un Vampiro?-

Este asintió y se recostó en un tronco caído que se encontraba cerca.

Yo lo miraba sin decir nada… mientras que en mi mente el rompecabezas sin sentido se comenzaba a armar solo.

-¿Por eso era que me mirabas con odio en la clase de biología no es así?-

Este volvió a asentir mientras argumentaba.

-Tienes un efluvio poco usual Jacob Black… me haces desearte-

Al escuchar aquello solté una amplia carcajada y alcé mis manos.

-Oye, oyeee… eso si que ha sonado extraño… pongámoslo en que te doy sed, ¿vale?-

Edward sonrió y respondió.

-Vale… como te suene mejor-

Asentí y proseguí con mis conclusiones finales a toda esta locura.

-¿Por eso trataste después de ser mi amigo?... ¿Pensabas envolverme en tu amistad falsa y después matarme?-

Su rostro se tornó serio y respondió.

-Jamás he sido falso contigo Jacob Black… y si te quisiera muerto hubiese dejado que la camioneta de Taylor lo hubiese hecho por mí-

Respondió él a lo que yo argumente.

-¡A lo mejor no querías que se desperdiciara mi sangre!- Él sonrió

-Pues sin duda que eso sería un crimen-

Lo miré fijamente… él no deseaba matarme sin duda… al contrario... era como que se debatía entre su sed y el afán de mantenerme vivo.

-¿Te martiriza?- Pregunté cruzándome de brazos… -Es decir el tenerme cerca te atormenta, ¿no es así?- Sonreí con malicia ante mis propias palabras.

-No tienes idea cuanto- respondió el observándome de soslayo.

-¿Y por qué no acabas con esa tortura de una vez?- pregunté mientras observaba al cielo y me daba cuenta de que se estaba haciendo de noche.

Él me miró por unos segundos y luego respondió. –Ni yo mismo se porqué… es una mezcla entre el desear matarte y el protegerte al mismo tiempo.

Aquello me dejó sin palabras… él volteo el rostro e hizo un gesto como si estuviese apenado… aunque no se ruborizaba… él era pálido y carente de sangre, así que suponía el porqué no se sonrojaba.

-Así que es una lucha interna entre tu yo interior asesino y sediento de sangre y el yo interior… Mmm… como llamarlo… ¿humano?-

El negó con la cabeza. –Dejé de ser humano hace mucho tiempo Jacob Black… ahora solo soy lo que ves… una bestia sedienta de sangre… aunque nos hacemos llamar vegetarianos- sonrió de nuevo –Mi familia y yo solo tratamos de alimentarnos con sangre de animales.

-Uuuhhii… pues eso no me da mucho aliento, ¿sabes?… Te recuerdo que soy uno… en cierto modo-

Él soltó una carcajada… era la primera vez que lo veía reír de esa manera.

-Pero sigues siendo humano para mí-

Respondió este a lo que yo argumenté.

-Pues lo mismo pienso yo de ti Edward…-

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

-…Así que para mi tienes tu lado humano y tu lado salvaje… y tu lado humano no quiere hacerme daño… ¿no es así?-

Él me observó detenidamente por un buen rato y luego bajo la mirada.

-Supongo que sí- soltó el, no muy convencido de sí mismo.

-Debo irme- Le espeté de manera cortante y él asintió.

-Ya sabes lo que soy y yo sé lo que eres… ya veremos que sucede luego-

Solté sin tan siquiera imaginarme que pasaría ante toda esta locura… yo pensaba ser el único extraño aquí y los Cullen era una manada de vampiros sedientos de sangre, algo que me daba entre escalofríos y me llamaba la atención al mismo tiempo.

-Bien…- respondió este levantándose del tronco –¿Quieres que te lleve?- pregunto él a lo que negué con la cabeza, el sonrió y preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo?-

Solté una carcajada y respondí. – ¿El coco que vive debajo de la cama preguntándole a el monstruo del closet si le tiene miedo?-

Ambos reímos al unísono mientras el simplemente asentía.

-Tienes razón…- el me observño fijamente… algo que comenzó a incomodarme así que simplemente me concentré comenzando a entrar en fase y al instante volvía a ser el grotesco lobo de casi metro y medio del suelo al lomo… caminé saliendo de mi escondite y observando a Edward pensé al ver en lo que pensaba.

"Bella está bien… algo aturdida pero bien"

El asintió y me dio las gracias mentalmente volviéndome a llamar por mi nombre y mi apellido a lo que respondí.

"Y por favor… deja de llamarme así… solo Jacob a secas, ¿te parece?"

Y antes de que respondiera ya había salido corriendo a todo galope rumbo a la reservación… Billy tenía muchas cosas que contarme e interrogantes que responderme.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Que, Qué siento por el Can?

**Capitulo 7 ¿qué, que siento por el Can?**

**A ojos de Edward**

Había tomado el volvo que había dejado en la carretera cerca del bosque y conducía rumbo a la casa mientras observaba el celular donde habían dos llamadas perdidas… una de Carlisle y otra de Alice… pulse devolver llamada y el teléfono comenzó a tomar tono de llamada.

-¡Edward!... ¿estás bien?... volviste a salir de mis visiones… ¿estabas con Jacob?-

Pregunto ella a lo que respondí.

-Si… y no vas a creer lo que tengo que contarles-

Pero como siempre Alice ya se me había adelantado.

-Es un Metamorfo ¿no?-

Sonreí mientras le afirmaba

-Mmm… así es, era de esperar que ya lo supieras- le comente imaginándome que ya había visto la futura conversación que tendríamos en casa. -Voy para allá-

Tranque la llamada y pise el acelerador a todo lo que daba… vire por el sendero de tierra que daba hacia la casa llegando casi al mismo tiempo que Emmett que frenaba de golpe el jeep y salía de este sonriendo al verme.

-¿Y esa cara?-

Me pregunto este al ver mi seriedad pero no le respondí… simplemente le palmee el hombro y entramos juntos a la sala donde ya estaban todos reunidos.

-¿Que sucede, Edward?-

Pregunto Carlisle observándome detenidamente mientras se abraza a mi madre… y voltee a ver a Alice que sonreía.

-Pensé que les habías adelantado algo-

Ella negó con la cabeza –Preferí dejar que tu lo hicieras- soltó ella con su voz cantarina mientras que yo dejaba las llaves en una de las mesas y observaba como Emmett se acercaba a Rosalie que me miraba como su respectiva cara de amargada sufrida.

-Pues… hay un chico en el colegio, que… que no es normal-

Solté recostándome en uno de los pilares de la casa.

-Aquí el único anormal eres tu Edward… como siempre poniéndonos en peligro con los Vulturis…-

-Rosalie por favor basta-

Le espeto Carlisle tratando de sonar dulce pero firme.

-El chico es un metamorfo-

Soltó Alice sin poder aguantarse… todos la observaron detenidamente y luego voltearon a verme a mí.

-¿hablan de el capitán del equipo de básquet?-

Pregunto Emmett intrigado a lo que yo asentí.

-Así es Emmett… el chico no es un humano común y corriente... el se convierte en un gran lobo-

Todos se miraban entre ellos hasta que Jasper pregunto –¿Es un licántropo?- Alice negó con la cabeza respondiendo por mí.

-No amor… es un metamorfo… él se transforma a voluntad… los licántropos no... Solo cuando hay luna llena-

Yo asentí a la explicación de Alice y argumente.

-Así es… y según lo que nos ha dicho Carlisle los Licántropos no tienen voluntad propia cuando se transforman… Jacob, sigue siendo Jacob-

Rosalie bufo por la nariz –valla… ya ni siquiera es el chico "ese"… ahora se llama Jacob- Me miro ella de mala manera a lo que simplemente la ignore pero fue Alice la que respondió a sus irónicas palabras.

-Pues tendrás que soportarlo Rosie… ya que Jacob será el mejor amigo de Edward y mío también-

Daba gracias a Dios de que no podía ruborizarme ante aquellas palabras.

-a ver, a ver… no entiendo… primero se lo quiere comer…-

Suelta Emmett a lo que Jasper sonríe.

-…Después trata de hablarle en la cafetería y termina de nuevo sacándolo de tu vida… luego sucede lo del aparcadero… que aun no sé porque has salvado a la chica… eso no lo entendí…-

Alice negó con la cabeza –Edward no lo hizo por la chica tonto… lo hizo por Jacob-

-¡Alice!- le solté apenado… a penas ella me observo yo negué con la cabeza como tratando de decirle: "cállate por favor".

-¿Por Jacob?- pregunto Emmett mientras que Rosalie sonreí de manera irónica y se desplomaba en el sofá pensando.

"Ya entiendo porque nunca tuvistes una pareja"

Mi rostro se torno serio… más frio que lo normal mirando a Rosalie con odio mientras que Emmett seguía en sus conclusiones.

-Aaahhh… ya entiendo… ¿no querías que se desperdiciara su sangre no es así?- suelta este acercándose a mí y golpeándome en el hombro. -¿Te lo vas a comer luego verdad?- Soltó este a lo que mi madre respondió.

-¡Emmett!... esta familia no come humanos y lo sabes-

-Sí, si… pero Edward se lo comerá cuando sea lobo y así no sentir culpa… ¿cierto?-

Jasper rio y yo negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa leve.

-Te equivocas… no le hare daño… Alice tiene razón… él y yo seremos buenos amigos… es un chico interesante y quiero saber más de lo que es y porque le sucede lo que le sucede-

Respondí tratando de salir del atolladero en el que me sentía… la verdad era un mar de sentimientos encontrados que no sabía cómo explicar y daba gracias a Dios de que Alice no podía verme estando a su lado, así me libraba del penoso momento en que se quedo desnudo delante de mí.

Si, el era hombre igual que yo… pero yo venía de otra época donde la desnudes era un tabú y nadie se desnudaba así como así delante de alguien y Jacob era lo bastante descarado para hacerlo sin ningún pudor delante de mí.

-¿Puedes decirle a Jacob que venga a vernos?-

Soltó Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos a los que Rosalie simplemente bufo por la nariz y Salía de la sala, mientras que más atrás salía Emmett tratando de calmarla.

-Pues, ¡supongo que sí!… aunque creo que no se sentirá muy a gusto en una casa llena de Vampiros-

Alice rio y respondió –Tu tranquilo que entre tú y yo vamos a protegerlo- Me guiño el ojo… no sabía porque, pero temía en lo que pudiese estar pensando mi hermana.

Voltee a ver a Jasper y este me miraba fijamente.

"Maldición"

Pensé al ver que Jass podía percibir mis sentimientos.

-Si… bueno… este… ya veremos-

Solté rápidamente saliendo de la casa tomando de nuevo mis llaves… me monte en el volvo y arranque a toda velocidad.

Mi mente divagaba entre los rostros de mi familia… a Emmett completamente perdido, a Alice encantada con la idea de que Jacob me agradara, a Jasper tratando de comprender mis sentimientos sin sentido y mis padres los cuales solo estaban preocupados por mi… sin contar con los pensamientos sarcásticos de Rosalie… suspire y cambie la velocidad mientras encendía el reproductor de música y comenzaba a sonar un rock suave.

Conduje hasta Port Angel´s donde baje la velocidad... comencé a pasear por todo aquel lugar, baje los vidrios y al instante su efluvio volvió a mí.

"¿Jacob?"

Me pregunte a mi mismo sin poder creerlo… cruce el auto en una esquina y en efecto… su motocicleta estaba cerca de una tienda de repuestos para motocicletas… me detuve y trate de concentrarme en los pensamientos del tendedero ya que no podía leer la mente del muchacho.

"-Son cincuenta dólares la pieza joven- observe el rostro de Jacob asombrado –¿Cuánto?- Pregunto este observando lo que traía encima… -vamos hombre y ¿no me lo puede dejar más barato?- el tendedero negaba con la cabeza"

Pensé en salir del auto he ir hasta la tienda… ¿pero con qué argumento?... tal vez podía decir que buscaba una pieza para una motocicleta… aunque no tenía una… era tan solo una mentira que él no descubriría y allí me ofrecería a ayudarle a comprar lo que necesitaba, pero justo en ese momento a la cuadra siguiente pude percibir los pensamientos más atroces del mundo.

"tres hombres imaginándose a Isabella Swan amordazada y siendo abusada por los tres al mismo tiempo"

Me comencé a sentir enfermo ante aquello y arranque el auto picando caucho y vire el auto haciendo una maniobra que cualquier otro mal conductor hubiese hecho sin éxito frenando a escasos centímetros de ellos haciendo que uno de ellos cayera al suelo… salgo del auto hecho un demonio.

-Entra al auto Isabella-

Le suelto a la chica casi como una orden… ella salió corriendo y se monto en el auto sin tan siquiera titubear mientras que escuchaba a lo lejos alguien que corría hacia nosotros mientras que yo les rugía a aquellos asquerosos seres.

-¿Edward… que sucede?-

Pregunto Jacob a lo que me voltee a verlo y el chico que tenía en frente aprovecho para darme un puñetazo en el estomago.

Voltee a verlo y este caía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor pegando su mano ahora fracturada contra su pecho… sonreí con malicia y les gruñí a los otros dos haciendo que salieran despavoridos.

Me gire y le solté a Jacob -móntate en el auto- pero este se quedo mirándome fijamente del otro lado del auto… -Jacob… entra al auto… por favor- le solté tratando de calmar mi mal humor y este entro al auto tomando asiento en la parte trasera del volvo.

Arranque el auto y volví a hacer la misma maniobra de hace rato saliendo de aquel lugar a toda velocidad.

-¡Baja la velocidad Edward por favor!-

Me rogaba Bella mientras que Jacob se incorporaba acercándose a nosotros

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunto observándome por el espejo retrovisor

-Esos hombres… ellos...- Bella se cubría la cara con ganas de llorar.

-Ellos deseaban abusar de Isabella- termine yo lo que ella no podía decir.

-Bella… ¡por favor!… solo Bella…- soltó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Mmm… entiendo- respondió Jacob aun observándome por el retrovisor mientras que se tocaba las sienes, como preguntándome si lo había leído en sus mentes y asentí.

-Comprendo…- volvió a decir pero esta vez para mí –Y se puede saber ¿qué demonios hacías tu en ese Lugar?... yo te hacía en el hospital…-

Pregunto Jacob a manera de reproche a lo que ella respondió

-No me sucedió nada… no sé cómo y la verdad todos hablan de eso, de cómo Salí ilesa- ella volteo a ver a su interlocutor y argumento –y tal parece que tu también- soltó ella como tratando de buscarle algún golpe.

-aaamm… no te creas… me golpee la espalda… pero nada de hospital… sanara rápido- este comenzó a hacer gestos de dolor y yo sonreí ante aquello… era un actor de primera sin duda.

-Entiendo… y por cierto… ¡gracias!- Le dijo bella a Jacob y luego se enfoco en mí –Y gracias a ti también, no sabría que me hubiese sucedido si tú no llegas-

-No fue nada- le respondí de manera cortante.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí en Por Angel´s?- Pregunto ella mientras yo entraba al aparcadero de _"La Bella Italia"_ un pequeño restaurante italiano.

-Pues yo compraba repuestos para mi motocicleta- respondió Jacob mientras se enfocaban las miradas en mí persona esperando una respuesta.

-Yo… venia por…- Observaba a Jacob que al parecer estaba divertido al ver que no sabía que decir hasta que fui interrumpido por Bella.

-¿Como sabias que mis amigas estaban aquí?- pregunto ella a lo que Jacob sonrió reclinándose en el asiento mientras decía.

-Si Eddy… ¿cómo sabias que ellas estaban aquí?- su rostro se tornaba divertido mientras yo lo miraba fijamente por el retrovisor y respondía.

-Pues lo leí en tu mente Bella- Jacob abrió los ojos asombrados mientras era yo quien sonreía. "Yo también se jugar sucio" pensaba divertido mientras que el observaba a bella esperando su reacción… pero esta al ver a sus amigas salió disparada del auto y al cerrar la puerta el me espeto en susurros.

-¿Estás loco?- Yo sonreí y me voltee a verle. –Pues como vi que estabas tan divertido buscando la manera de ponerme en evidencia ante Bella que solamente seguí tu juego-

Este bufo por la nariz y salió del auto a lo que yo le seguí observando la reacción de ambas chicas que tornaban sus ojos de manera soñadora.

-¡Vallaaaa!… con razón te habías tardado… si andabas con el capitán del equipo y el chico nuevo- Soltó Jessica mientras que sus pensamientos decían otra cosa completamente diferente. "Maldita sea… ¿cómo es posible que tu andes con estos papacitos mientras yo me tengo que aguantar a la idiota de Ángela y su habladera sobre el perdedor de Eric?" trate de no reír ante eso mientras que les respondía.

-Fue mera casualidad- Jacob asintió y argumento.

-Por cierto Bella… creo que te traeré una protección de la reserva… sí que eres propensa a los accidentes ¿he?- este soltó una carcajada y yo no pude evitar reírme ante aquello… ya que él tenía razón.

-Jake tiene razón Bella… debes de ser cuidadosa- "'¿Jake?" ¿De dónde diablos había salido esa confianza de mi persona hacia el chico?... comencé a sentirme mal nuevamente.

Bella sonrió apenada… -si, tienen razón… bueno… gracias de nuevo- y salieron corriendo hacia el auto de Jessica tomadas de las manos mientras nos daban miradas coquetas a Jacob y a mí, este les pico el ojo y ellas sonrieron encantadas mientras que yo simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

-Te encanta que te admiren ¿cierto?- el negó con la cabeza.

-¿La verdad? No… es solo que me dan risa lo taradas que se pueden poner las mujeres por unos cuantos músculos- dijo eso alzando el brazo y apretando el puño para que sus bises se marcaran en su brazo.

-Ya veo- Me encamino hacia la puerta del restaurante mientras él me mira extrañado.

-Hey… ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto él, observándome sin moverse a lo que respondí –vamos a que comas- este se torno serio –Y ¿quién demonios te dijo a ti que yo tenía hambre?- suspire y me acerque a él... justo en ese momento el estomago le rugió como lo había hecho dentro del auto hace rato.

-El me lo dijo- digo señalándole el abdomen-

-Mmm… maldito chismoso- soltó él como si el estomago tuviese vida propia… yo sonreí y camine de nuevo hacia el restaurante haciéndole gestos de que me siguiera con la cabeza y el comenzó a caminar sin ganas de entrar.

Abrí la puerta y espere a que el entrar mientras que una hermosa mujer de piernas largas se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿En qué puedo servirles caballeros?- pregunto ella muy amablemente a lo que yo respondí.

-Una mesa por favor- le pedí dulcemente y ella asintió llevándonos a una pequeña mesa de dos… le hice un ademan a Jacob para que se sentara primero y así lo hizo aunque de mala manera, era como si le incomodara mi amabilidad… me senté y la chica nos entrego los menú alegando que volvería luego por nuestra orden… al alejarse el chico soltó en susurros.

-No cargo dinero te advierto- a lo que yo sonreí y le respondí

-No te estoy pidiendo que pagues- el comenzó a mirar el menú y luego argumento de lo más normal.

-Aquí no sirven sangre men… así que estas jodido… ¿qué vas a ordenar?-

Solté una carcajada… sin duda que era ocurrente y esto que yo era, al parecer, él se lo tomaba de lo más normal… eso me agradaba y me asustaba al mismo tiempo.

-¡Y bien! ¿Ya van a ordenar los caballeros?- pregunto la chica a lo que yo señale a Jacob –El ordenara- el me observo y luego volviendo a ver el menú soltó.

-Pues quiero… Mmm… un plato de ravioles con setas- La chica comenzó a tomar nota –una lasaña con pan de orégano recién tostado un bistec término medio y una ensalada Cesar- entrego el menú a la chica mientras argumentaba –Aaahhh... y una coca-cola de litro-

Me mordía los labios tratando de no reírme al verle la cara a la chica y en su mente preguntándose si todo eso era para él solo… me observo y asentí dándole las gracias… esta se retiro y yo me enfoque en el muchacho que tarareaba la música que sonaba de fondo observando a todos lados.

-¡Valla!… menos mal que no tenias hambre- el sonrió sin mirarme a la cara respondiendo.

-Pues el hacer justicia me da hambre- lo observe detenidamente mientras le decía –si hubieses leído en sus mentes lo que yo vi… no estarías haciendo chistes sobre eso-

El negó con la cabeza y me miro detenidamente –No estoy bromeando… vamos a ir a darle un escarmiento a esos idiotas- soltó el en susurros y mirándome de soslayo –Crees que no le estarán haciendo lo mismo que le querían hacer a Bella ¿a alguien más?- el solo imaginármelo me volvía el deseo irrefrenable de tomar sus cabezas y romperlas en mis manos como si fuesen simples sandias.

-¿En que estas pensando?- le pregunte a Jacob de lo mas entusiasmado pero justo en ese momento la chica volvía con el pedido… le coloco los ravioles a él mientras que me ponía la lasaña a mí y la ensalada en medio junto al bistec y los dos vasos con el litro de coca-cola.

-Gracias- le soltamos al unisonó y sonreímos ante aquella sincronización… contemple su sonrisa mientras él me miraba y voltee el rostro.

"Maldita sea Edward… ¿qué te sucede con este muchacho?" me preguntaba internamente mientras que el comenzaba a comer… devoro los ravioles como jamás había visto comer a un humano antes… el me observo y pidiendo permiso para tomar la lasaña poso el plato de ravioles terminado en donde se encontraba antes el plato de lasaña y este lo coloco en frente de él comiendo como si no se hubiese tragado con anterioridad un plato de ravioles... comía trozos de Bistec, pan y ensalada cesar al mismo tiempo mientras devoraba la lasaña y tomaba del pico de la botella grandes cantidades de gaseosa… yo estaba encantado observando aquel deguste culinario del que solo Jacob era participe… me observo por unos minutos y tomando una servilleta pregunto limpiándose la boca.

-Tú no querías, ¿cierto?- sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-No gracias… el verte comer de esa manera me hace sentir satisfecho-

-Aaahhh menos mal porque igual no pensaba darte- comenzó a comer de nuevo y yo simplemente reía como idiota.

Termino de devorar por completo todo lo que había pedido y bebiéndose lo que quedaba de la gaseosa termino con un sonoro eructo que resonó por todo el lugar.

Me tape la cara y reí sin poder contenerme –eres increíble- a lo que el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Alce mi mano a la camarera en señal de que me trajera la cuenta… ella así lo hizo y yo le entregue mis tarjeta de crédito sin tan siquiera ver la cuenta.

Jacob me observo serio y levantándose de la mesa se encamino rumbo a la puerta… yo me levante y esperando a que la chica volviera con mi tarjeta a penas me la entrego y Salí tras de él.

-Hey… ¿qué sucede?- pregunte sin saber que le pasaba a lo que respondió volteándose de mala gana sacudiendo las manos.

-El chico rico pretencioso que le invita a comer una cena al marginal muerto de hambre restregándole que tiene mucho dinero ¿no?... ya es la segunda vez que lo haces Edward y eso me incomoda-

Yo lo mire fijamente mientras negaba con mi cabeza

-No, no… te equivocas…- le espete tranquilamente mientras me acercaba a él –solo quise ser Cortez… discúlpame si te ofendí Jake- el me miro por unos segundos y luego cambio su semblante disculpándose mientras me palmeaba el hombro.

-Discúlpame tu a mi… pero estoy cansado de que me vivan restregando los malditos pomposos de la prepa que solo soy un pobre indio de la reservación-

Lo mire fijamente y le pregunte – ¿eres descendiente de los indios Quileutes?- el me miro fijamente y asintió.

-¡Genial!... siempre me ha interesado la historia y justo leía un libro sobre ustedes- el me sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto abriendo la entrada del copiloto, yo me camine a velocidad vampírica hacia la puerta del piloto ya que no había nadie fuera.

-Pues te puedo ayudar si quieres… es mas… voy a llevarte a la reserva- dijo el muy amablemente… pero recordé lo que Carlisle nos había dicho… que teníamos prohibido ir hacia allá.

-Mmm… no creo que pueda… pero ya veremos- fue lo único que dije y pisando el acelerador nos enrumbamos de vuelta a aquel lugar donde de seguro aun se encontraban los atacantes de Bella tratando de buscarse otra víctima a quien torturar.


	8. Capítulo 8 ¿Ser malo, no es bueno?

**Capitulo 8 ¿Quien dijo que ser malo no es bueno?**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Íbamos en el auto rumbo hacia donde habíamos dejado a aquellos pervertidos que casi le destrozaban la vida a Bella… aunque conociendo a Charlie de seguro este no se iba a quedar con algo así.

-¿Y bien?-... Soltó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos… -¿Y bien qué?- pregunte yo volteando a verle.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunto el chico que hoy tenía los ojos negros.

-Aaahhh… pues… me he puesto a pensar… ¿para qué ser lo que somos si no lo disfrutamos?-

Edward me miraba sin comprenderme.

-Es decir… ¿De qué sirve ser un chico lobo y un chupa sangre si no vamos a disfrutar el asustar a los demás? El freno en seco y yo me agarre fuerte de la puerta y volteando a verle le espete de mala gana.

-¿Te volvistes loco?- el me miraba serio

-Creo que el que se volvió loco fuiste tú… ¿crees que es muy bonito andar asesinando gente?- Alce una ceja ante sus palabras y luego una carcajada.

-Oh vamos hombre… ¡como si jamás has matado a alguien!-

El Apretaba con fuerzas el volante observando al frente completamente inerte.

-¿Has matado cierto?- le pregunte, pero él seguía inmóvil ante aquella pregunta a lo que yo pose mi mano en su hombro… era la primera vez que lo tocaba… era frio… muy frio… oh a lo mejor mi temperatura corporal tan elevada me hacia percibirlo más frio de lo que en realidad era pero no deje de tocarlo… eso de seguro lo haría sentir mal.

-¿Odias lo que eres, no es así Edward?-

El asintió y volteo a ver mi mano y luego a mí.

-Pues no deberías… yo me siento a gusto "en cierto modo" con lo que soy… nada mejor que ser diferente a los demás… únicos y ¿para mí?... eso es lo que somos… todo es causa y efecto-

El seguía observándome fijamente mientras yo proseguía y apartaba mi mano de su hombro para acomodarme en el asiento.

-Veras… si tú y yo no fuésemos lo que somos… ¿crees que hubiésemos podido con esos tres? Niego con la cabeza –Al a ver llegado yo y tu volteabas ese chico te hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estomago y te hubiese arrojado al suelo sacándote el aire… yo hubiese tenido que salir en tu defensa y me agarran entre dos destrozándome a puño limpio… mientras que el otro te entra a patadas… terminan con nosotros y se llevan a Bella y la destrozan por allí y la arrojan por un voladero-

Edward suelta una sonrisa siseante y niega con la cabeza.

-Valla, tu ya te hicistes la película de terror en la cabeza ¿no?-

Alzo una ceja – ¿Dime si tengo o no tengo razón?- Él asiente y yo me cruzo de brazos de manera triunfante –Ahora… si hechas en marcha el auto, a lo mejor logramos detener su próxima violación, ¿no te parece?-

No había terminado de decir aquello cuando ya el había arrancado bruscamente el auto… giro la calle donde había dejado mi motocicleta que aun estaba allí… suspire aliviado mientras el auto seguía avanzando a la cuadra siguiente pero no había nadie.

-¿Puedes percibir sus pensamientos?- pregunte, observando a Edward el cual negó con la cabeza.

-Mmm… a lo mejor ya se fuero… será mejor volver a casa ¿no te parece?-

El asintió aunque algo afligido –Mmm… si quieres damos una vuelta y tratamos de ver si están por acá, ¿te parece?-

A lo que él respondió. – ¿No es muy tarde para ti Jacob?-

Voltee a verle y solté una estruendosa carcajada

-¿Y tu desde cuando te volvistes mi papá?-

Le pregunte aun con el ataque de risas mientras que el me miraba de mala manera.

-Pues si yo fuese tu padre no me gustaría que anduvieras a estas horas de la noche tan lejos de casa-

Me quede serio por un buen rato y volví a reír a lo que él respondió de mala manera. -¿Puedo saber qué te parece tan gracioso?-

-Nada… es solo que en serio, no sé porque te empeñas en tratarme como a un niño-

-Pues prácticamente lo eres… ya que yo tengo ciento nueve años-

El comenzó a dar la vuelta en U mientras yo le respondía.

-¿Y? para mi tienes diecisiete igual que yo… así que no me vengas con tus alardes de que eres mayor que yo y a venir a querer dártelas de hermano mayor, ¡es más!… llévame hacia donde deje la motocicleta ya que…-

Pero mientras parloteaba el freno de nuevo en la esquina mientras decía casi en un susurro.

-Los escucho-

Comencé a ver por todos lados pero nada… la calle estaba completamente desierta así que aprovechando aquella soledad comencé a desvestirme rápidamente ante los ojos atónitos de Edward.

-¿Que… qué diablos estás haciendo?-

Pregunto con el rostro descompuesto observando a todos lados.

-Pues es la única muda de ropa que tengo disponible y no la pienso destrozar al entrar en fase así que me la voy a quitar y me la guardas acá-

Solté de lo más tranquilo quitándome el pantalón arrojándolo junto con la camisa hacia la parte trasera de su auto… deje mis tenis en la parte de adelante y sacándome las medias y luego el bóxer voltee a verle pero el miraba hacia otro lado.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿por qué te incomoda tanto?-

El no decía nada y simplemente miro al frente completamente tenso.

-Bien, ya hablaremos de esto, señor "me incomodo ante la desnudes de otro hombre"-

El apretaba sus labios tratando de no reír ante aquello y abriendo la puerta casi al sentir el pavimento frio en mis pies entre en fase y Salí corriendo a esconderme entre la obscuridad.

En efecto… ahora podía escuchar en mi mente aquellos tipos que reían y bebían en uno de los callejones… observe como Edward estacionaba el volvo y yo comencé a caminar hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-creo que debería de ir a un medico... esa mano se te esta hinchando-

Decía uno de ellos al que había intentado golpear a Edward sin éxito a lo que este respondió.

-¡Va!… ya se me pasara… malditos niños de ahorita creo que toman esteroides o algo así para mantener semejante cuerpo-

Sonreí negando con la cabeza acercándome aun mas a ellos sin ser detectado… observe como Edward salía por el otro lado del callejón observándolos como antes lo había hecho… estos se levantaron rápidamente y uno de ellos saco un arma.

-No te acérquese, ¿a qué volvistes?-

Pregunto el del arma a lo que Edward respondió

-He vuelto por sus almas… me las llevare al infierno que es a donde pertenecen-

"Valla… menos mal que no le gustaba ser malo"

Pensé para mí a lo que el apretó los labios tratando de no reír

"si que eres creativo ¿he?... jajajaja"

Reí internamente mientras veía como estos trataban de salir corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba así que salte agazapado y rugí como nunca… los tres hombres se detuvieron en seco sin saber a dónde ir chocando los unos con los otros mientras que Edward se acercaba lentamente les decía.

-Si no se arrepienten de sus pecados hare que la mascota del diablo los ataque destrozando sus cuerpos y yo me llevare sus almas-

Volví a rugir con fuerza lanzándome hacia ellos tomando a uno por el pie arrastrándolo hacia la obscuridad… mientras que el hombre gritaba como niña asustada por un roedor, yo me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo mientras que Edward pensaba.

"Jacob, no lo vallas a matar" a lo que respondí

"Tranquilo hombre… solo quiero que se defeque en los pantalones, nada más"

Este negaba con la cabeza mientras los otros dos trataban de quitarme al idiota de la mano golpeada… el del arma me apunto pero Edward rápidamente se la arranco y la destrozo entre sus manos como si se tratara de un pedazo de papel… eso hizo que se asustaran aun mas mientras yo le zarandeaba la pierna de un lado a otro como perro con mal de rabia.

-Si prometen que irán a la delegación más cercana y se entregaran… juro que no los casare y los asesinare…- Edward buscaba en sus mentes sus nombres… nombro a cada uno de ellos por nombre y apellido mientras yo soltaba al hombre ya completamente bañado de lagrimas y orina del terror que sentían y se levantaron rápidamente del suelo observando a Edward asombrados de que este supiera sus nombres completos.

-Sí, si… prometemos entregarnos… pero por favor no nos lleven señor muerte, por favor-

Yo me retorcía de risa dentro de mí y Edward a su vez tratando de no asomar ningún indicio de ella… tornándose completamente serio.

Aquellos hombres se arrodillaron frente a Edward prometiéndole que se arrepentían y que se entregarían.

-Eso espero… porque los casare a cada uno y los destrozare al igual que a cada uno de sus familiares-

Estos asintieron con la cabeza y agradeciendo una vez más salieron despavoridos calle abajo mientras yo me tiraba en el suelo muerto de risa… Edward suspiro y sonrió mientras decía.

-Eres malo Jacob por Dios-

Este comenzaba a caminar mientras yo me incorporaba y caminaba tras de él mientras me sacudía y observando a todos lados por si acaso aparecía alguien más.

"Y tu demasiado bueno Edward"

A lo que él no respondió pero no pudo ocultar un pensamiento… "Su alma"

"Así que ¿por eso no matas?" Pregunte pero él seguía sin responderme… abrió la puerta de la parte trasera del volvo y dando la vuelta al auto a velocidad vampírica entro al vehículo encendiéndolo mientras esperaba a que yo entrara y así lo hice, saliendo rápidamente de fase y cerrando la puerta mientras el arrancaba el auto a toda velocidad y yo comenzaba a buscar mi ropa.

Comencé por los bóxer y luego las medias.

-Así que el joven Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… quiere salvar su alma-

Al escucharme decir su nombre completo, ya que lo había buscado en su mente cuando él hacía lo mismo con aquellos hombres, hace un cambio brusco en las velocidades del auto haciéndome trastabillear y caer hacia atrás.

-Jajajajaja… Así que tengo razón- solté tratando de incorporarme poniéndome los pantalones… al tratar de subirlos observe que él me miraba por el espejo… pero volteo rápidamente.

-Primero te da vergüenza verme y ¿ahora me espías?-

Este Freno en un semáforo en rojo aunque no había autos en el cruce haciendo que volviera a caer con brusquedad hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás.

-Oye, oye… cálmate ¿quieres?... si te piensas molestar con alguien hazlo con tu maldita bipolaridad que no te deja pensar con claridad-

Solté mientras me pasaba al asiento del copiloto con mi franela en la mano posándola en mis muslos y tomando mis tenis comencé a calzármelos mientras el no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Y bien?-

Pregunte volteando a verle… allí estaba… esa mirada de odio como el primer día.

-¿Y bien qué?-

Pregunto este a lo que yo argumente.

-¿Puedo saber porque te incomoda tanto mi desnudes?-

El semáforo cambiaba a verde y este arrancaba de nuevo el auto esta vez en una velocidad más moderada.

-Vengo de una época donde la gente no se anda desnudando como si nada-

Rodé los ojos y colocándome la camiseta le respondí

-Pues supongo que vienes de una época en la que hacen el amor con la luz apagada y entre sabanas ¿no?-

El no decía nada… simplemente callaba y conducía en silencio mientras yo lo observaba fijamente.

Después de un largo rato solo respondió.

-Supongo-

Arquee una ceja y pregunte

-¿Supones?... qué es eso de supones… ¿lo has hecho o no lo has hecho entre sabanas en tu época?-

Observe como su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba ante el tragar grueso de este y solté casi sin creérmelo

-¿Eres Virgen?-

Este rodaba los ojos mientras que yo me debatía entre soltar una carcajada o aguantármela para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-Ya veo- fue lo único que solté recostándome del asiento mientras veía como este encendía el reproductor y de repente volvió a mi mente algo que había olvidado.

-Maldición-

Edward volteaba a verme extrañado a lo que respondí.

-Mi motocicleta… la deje allá… grrr…-

Pateaba la parte baja del auto molesto pero él respondió entre sonrisas.

-Hare que mi hermano valla por ella-

Voltee y pregunte. – ¿Cuál de los dos?... ¿la mole? O ¿El que tiene cara de sufrido?-

El sonrió negando con la cabeza y respondió –La Mole… el tiene un Jeep, así que puede llevarla a la casa-

-¿A mi casa o a la tuya?-

Pregunte rápidamente.

-A mi Casa Jacob… te ayudare a repararla-

Volví a alzar una ceja observándolo detenidamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunte sin comprender porque se empeñaba en ser tan amable.

-Pues porque tengo como hacerlo… a demás…- Pensó por unos segundos y luego prosiguió –Mis padres quieren conocerte-

Volvió a poner esa cara de apenado que en cierto modo me divertía.

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunte tratando de molestarlo

-Pues… les conté sobre ti y lo que eres… mi… mi padre es médico y científico a la vez… y pues…- le interrumpí.

-Y me quiere de conejillo de india ¿no?- el negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la vía hacia la reserva.

-No… solo quiere conocer más sobre los Quileutes y sus leyendas, como yo-

Respondió el mientras comenzaba a bajar la velocidad… yo me comencé a pensar el panorama… una casa llena de vampiros sedientos de sangre, ¿yo? Con un efluvio poco inusual que al parecer los descontrolaba… aquellas matemáticas no me cuadraban pero respondí.

-Bueno… pues, solo espero que yo no sea el plato principal de la reunión-

El sonrió sonoramente y respondió.

-Tendrían que matarme a mí antes de que logren ponerte un dedo encima-

Aquello me dejo más que pensativo… quede inerte observándolo mientras el ya había estacionado el auto… volteo a verme y susurro.

-lamento dejarte acá y no en tu casa- sus palabras me hicieron salir de mi transe. Voltee a ver a mi alrededor y estábamos en uno de los senderos que daban a mi casa.

-¿Por qué no puedes llevarme hasta mi casa?-

El me observo serio y me explico

-Mmm… veras, tus ancestros conocían sobre nosotros… y pues… al parecer Carlisle y hizo un trato con tu padre-

Lo mire asombrado – ¿Mi padre y el tuyo se conocen?- el asintió y prosiguió

-Tu padre tiene más edad de la que tú crees-

Aquello no me cavia en la cabeza… Billy seguía mintiéndome y cada día descubría cada una de aquellas mentiras.

-¿Así que él ya conocía de ustedes?- el asintió –Comprendo- ahora sí que Billy y yo íbamos a tener una larga conversación nocturna.

Abrí la puerta del auto y asomándome al interior le respondí

-Ya buscare la manera de que puedas entrar a la reserva, tu tranquilo, pero…- proseguí tratando de sonar serio –Debes hacer algo con esa virginidad tuya, ya que no aceptamos en la reserva a chicos de diecisiete años aun vírgenes-

El me miro serio y yo solté una carcajada –estoy bromeando hombre- yo tranque la puerta pero justo en ese momento el bajo el vidrio de la ventana y pregunto.

-¿Tienes cómo llegar al colegio mañana?- a lo que negué con la cabeza ya estando a cierta distancia del auto

-Pues si me esperas aquí mismo a eso de las siete de la mañana ¡te puedo llevar!

Me lo pensé por unos instantes y la verdad que era una larga caminata hasta el colegio así que asentí levantando mi pulgar y dándome la vuelta comencé a correr rumbo a mi casa mientras recordaba toda la conversación que habíamos tenido momento anterior, escuchando como el daba vuelta en U acelerando hasta el fondo.

Llegue a mi casa y Billy observaba el juego de Futbol americano mientras yo trancaba la puerta y le soltaba de mala gana

-Tenemos que hablar-

Desde lejos la casa se tornaba pequeña y silenciosa… nadie podía decir que justo en ese momento se tornaba la más fuerte discusión entre Billy y yo a causa de sus mentiras… ya no iba a permitir más un engaño de mi padre y mucho menos tratándose de los Cullen… ya que al parecer ellos no eran nuevos en Forks, simplemente habían vuelto a su casa de hace muchos años atrás.


	9. Capítulo 9 Ya deseo volver a verte

**Capitulo 9 ****Ya deseo volver a verte**

**A ojos de Edward**

Me paseaba de un lado a otro en mi habitación recordando todo lo que había sucedido hoy… ya le había informado a Carlisle de lo sucedido y este estaba deseoso de que llegara la tarde y poder examinar a Jacob.

Aquello no me preocupaba, lo que me preocupaba era que yo también me sentía ansioso… ansioso de que llegara la mañana e ir a buscarlo.

"¿Por qué?"

Me preguntaba una y otra vez ante aquel deseo de verle… comencé a ver el reloj… las tres y media de la mañana… hacían ya tres horas que lo había dejado en aquel sendero y ya le extrañaba.

"¿Le extrañas?"

Pensé preguntándomelo a mí mismo internamente, negué una y otra vez agarrándome de la cabeza tratando de sacarme aquel pensamiento… un golpe seco pego contra la ventana de mi habitación.

-¿Se puede?-

Pregunto Emmett entrando en mi habitación

-Ya estas dentro ¿no?-

Este sonrió y se sentó en el sillón.

-La motocicleta quedo como nueva… Rosalie no me quería ayudar pero cuando le dije que la llevaría a Vancouver de compras casi que hasta la pule-

Este soltó una sonrisa sarcástica a lo que yo solo respondí con un simple

-Gracias-

Él se levanto y me palmeo el hombro… -No hay de que hermano- este salto por la ventana mientras comenzaba a correr junto a Jasper golpeándose entre ellos como siempre lo hacían y un nuevo golpe se sintió en mi ventana.

-Hola-

Resonó la dulce voz de Alice en la habitación… voltee y le sonreí

-Hola- Le respondí acercándome a ella.

-Carlisle y Esme andan de caza, al igual que Jasper y Emmett…- la mire detenidamente, sabía ya por donde venia aquel reporte de acontecimientos -…y Rosalie pues esta ordenando la cabaña de ellos… ya sabes cómo son-

Sonreí y asentí –lo sé de sobra- ella sonrió junto conmigo y acercándose a mi reproductor de CD coloco una melodía suave, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el amplio sofá que tenía en aquel lugar.

-Vamos Eddy cuéntame ¿qué te sucede?-

Suspire como si necesitara el respirar – ¿pensé que ya lo sabías?- respondí a lo que ella simplemente acariciaba mi mano… después de un rato soltó.

-Sabes que no puedo ver tu futuro cuando estas a su lado-

Daba gracias a Dios por ello -¿Qué crees que eso signifique?- ella me miro extrañada.

-¿Crees que no tienes futuro con Jacob?-

Voltee el rostro –No sé a qué te refieres- Le espete levantándome del sofá pero ella ya estaba posada frente a mí.

-Jasper ya se dio cuenta Edward… y me pregunto- ella arqueo una ceja de manera insinuante a lo que yo respondí de mala gana.

-Pues le puedes decir a Jasper que no me interesa lo que piense-

Me voltee cruzándome de brazo y ella me abrazo por detrás

-¿Puedo saber porque estas a la defensiva?-

-Pues me están acusando de algo que no soy-

Respondí casi al instante en el que ella había terminado a lo que ella respondió comenzando a moverse de un lado a otro como si bailáramos.

-¿Y de que se supone que te estamos acusando?-

Odiaba cuando hacia eso… se hacia la dulce y blanca paloma cuando en realidad maquinaba la manera de que yo le soltara prenda.

-El chico solo me cae bien, punto-

Fue lo único que solté y dándome la vuelta le tome entre mis brazos en posición de vals, le di unas cuantas vueltas mientras ella sonreía he inclinándola hacia atrás como se hacía en las películas antiguas le solté.

-Así que vallan olvidándose de las suposiciones que rondan sus locas cabezas, ¿estamos?-

La solté y encaminándome hacia el reproductor deteniendo la música

Ella brincaba como niña que ocultaba alguna fechoría

-Alice por favor ¡basta!-

Le dije volteándome a verla y ella abrazándome de nuevo me soltaba.

-No te puedo ver estando con el… pero he visto cosas que harás por el Edward-

Ella comenzó a mostrarme sus pensamientos y yo tomándola de las muñecas me aparte de ella

-Eso no pasara-

Ella sonrió de nuevo y me palmeo el hombro –Bueno, bueno… ya no discutiremos mas sobre esto ¿Vale?-

Yo asentí… ella me observaba detenidamente a los ojos y pensaba en el negro intenso de estos a los que respondí.

-No he podido alimentarme-

-Pues vamos a cazar tú y yo ¿te parece?- yo asentí y saltando por la ventana comenzamos a correr por el bosque compitiendo entre nosotros adentrándonos a gran velocidad hacia el bosque entre Forks y la frontera con Canadá.

Comencé a oler un puma a la distancia y escuche en mi mente decir a Alice

"Todo tuyo hermanito"

-No necesito tu lastima hermanita… a ver quien llega primero a él-

Este juego de ver quien se quedaba primero con la presa era mi favorito… ella confirmo su apuesta mentalmente y comenzamos a correr saltando de un árbol a otro mientras que yo salte de un risco a otro y comencé a correr de nuevo hasta que lo divise.

Era grande y bastante corpulento… escuche como Alice se acercaba a el por el otro lado y este corría hacia mi… yo me encontraba agazapado esperándolo pero el percibió mi olor y corrió hacia un lado tratando de huir de Alice y de mi… comencé a correr de nuevo y Alice casi a la par conmigo… me impulse tomándome de un par de arboles y saltando con gran fuerza caí encima de aquel feroz animal que se debatía por su vida entre mis brazos… clavo sus dientes en mi brazo pero solo podía percibir un leve apretón… clave sin compasión alguna mis dientes en su yugular sintiendo el cálido fluido de su sangre pasar por mi garganta calmando aquel ardor que antes había en ella.

Alice se acercaba a mí observándome mientras se relamía los labios.

-Te lo mereces hermanito… eres el mejor cazador-

Seguía bebiendo hasta que el animal ya inerte en mis brazos dejo su última gota de sangre en mi boca y dejándolo en el suelo me levante relamiéndome los labios.

-Nadie le gana a Emmett en lo bestia… yo aun no me he atrevido a atacar un oso-

Sonreí y ella junto conmigo.

Así pasamos la noche entre casería y casería… terminando con la vida de dos pumas y un ciervo por mi parte, mientras que por la de ella solo un par de ciervos… volvimos a la casa entrando por mi habitación mientras que percibía los pensamientos de Emmett y Jasper en la sala junto a Rosalie que al parece leía una novela.

Observe el reloj… faltaban veinte minutos para las seis de la mañana… Salí de mi habitación junto a Alice que saltaba de las escaleras mientras que yo las bajaba a gran velocidad… ella se acercaba a Jasper dándole un beso mientras que Emmett me sonreía.

-¿Y cuantos fueron hoy, señor felino?- a lo que yo mostrándole dos dedos argumente –Y un ciervo-

-¡Valla!... estamos sedientos ¿he?- no respondí ante aquello y sentándome en frente del piano, comencé a tocar una melodía que comenzaba a salir sola.

Rosalie seguía metida en su lectura y agradecía mentalmente por eso mientras que Jasper y Alice me observaban tocar… yo trataba simplemente de quedarme sordo mentalmente por unos momentos mientras seguía tocando contando los minutos.

Cuando termine de tocar Alice aplaudió en conjunto con Emmett y Jasper soltándome ella de golpe.

-Son las seis y media-

Mire mi reloj de pulsera y sonriendo como estúpido subí las escaleras a cambiarme a gran velocidad, salte por la ventana tomando mi auto y encendiéndolo lo arranque de golpe derrapando por el camino de tierra.

"No quieres que piensen mal de ti y mira como te comportas idiota"

Me decía a mi mismo sintiendo aquellas ansias de llegar al lugar indicado hacia unas horas atrás… trataba de comprender mi comportamiento y no podía entenderlo.

Llegue hasta el sendero que daba a la casa de Jacob pero él no estaba… observe mi reloj y eran las siete y cinco.

"De seguro se abra quedado dormido"

Pensé observando hacia aquel sendero mientras escuchaba una camioneta que se acercaba a aquel lugar… eran los amigos de Jacob… podía leer sus pensamientos, así que me metí al auto y espere a que estos pasaran… uno que otro volteo a ver el auto pero siguieron su camino preguntándose qué hacia ese vehículo tan lujoso aparcado allí.

Cuando al fin salieron de mi visión volví a salir del auto caminado de un lado a otro hasta que percibí su olor y observe hacia donde imagine que debía de salir y en efecto… el chico llegaba al encuentro todo somnoliento y bostezando mientras que me saludaba algo desganado.

-¿No dormistes Bien?-

Pregunte observando aquellas ojeras suyas a lo que el negó con la cabeza

-Discutí con mi padre y le exigí muchas explicaciones-

De seguro no había pasado muy buena noche después de una conversación como esa.

-¿Y?- pregunte rápidamente.

-¿Pues la verdad? ya no sé ni que es verdad ni que es mentira…-

Espeto el volviendo a bostezar.

-Comprendo-

Fue lo único que solté mientras observaba como me miraba detenidamente

-¿Qué?- pregunte al ver como se me quedaba mirando, pero él comenzó a acercarse aun más a mí y poso su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

Un golpe en el pecho me hizo tragar grueso

"¿Que fue eso?" pensé sintiendo como aquello punzaba dentro de mí y trataba de no respirar cerca de él que emanaba tanto calor haciendo que su efluvio fuera aun más penetrante.

-Ahora son ámbar-

Me quede mirándolo como tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba hasta que el soltó señalando mi rostro.

-Tus ojos… hoy son ámbar-

Rodé los ojos apartándome un poco de el

-¡Aaahhh!... si, este… es, es porque anoche Salí a cazar-

Solté algo apenado, como si me fuesen a dar cadena perpetua ante aquella confesión.

-¡Explícate!-

Pregunto el caminando hacia el auto

-Mmm… pues que anoche Alice y yo…-

Pero el me interrumpió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-No, no… me refiero que ¿por qué cambian de color?-

Aquello no lo podía creer… yo le había dicho que había ido a cazar… a asesinar… fuesen animales o personas… matar era matar a mi parecer pero él le interesaba el porqué mis pupilas cambiaban de color.

-Aaahhh… eso, pues… cuando están negras es porque tenemos tiempo sin beber sangre… es cuando más sed tenemos-

El asintió incitándome a seguir.

-y cuando bebemos sangre… pues, se tornan ámbar-

El asintió nuevamente observándome detenidamente.

-Eso es por la sangre de animal, ¿no?-

Yo asentí mientras veía como el entraba al auto y le imitaba… encendí el vehículo mientras escuchaba su siguiente pregunta

-¿Y si bebes sangre humana?-

En segundos la imagen de los Vulturis llego a mi mente y tratando de sonar natural le respondí.

-Pues, se tornan rojos-

Arranque rápidamente mientras el no decía nada, coloque un CD en el reproductor mientras el rebuscaba en la mochila algo que parecía ser un Sándwich.

Sonreí de medio lado al ver como comenzaba a comerse aquel monstruo de emparedado, sin duda el chico vivía para comer y no al revés.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido los ojos rojos?-

Pregunto este con la boca llena de comida a lo que simplemente asentí… el trago el buche de comida rápidamente a medio masticar para preguntar.

-¿Cuántos asesinaste?-

Aquel tema no me agradaba y se suponía que al le debería de incomodar más que a mí y peor aun en las circunstancias en las que estaba en ese momento ya que me imaginaba que un ser humano normal le daría asco hablar del tema mientras comía.

-Muchos-

Fue lo único que dije echando miradas furtivas a mi derecha para ver alguna reacción suya, pero él seguía comiendo como si nada.

-¿Qué piensas?- Pregunte con curiosidad mientras el se encogía de hombros.

-Nada- Respondió el de lo más tranquilo y luego argumento –Supongo que se lo merecían ¿no?- voltee a verlo extrañado.

-Y tu… ¿cómo sabes que se lo merecían?-

Pregunte intrigado a lo que él respondió

-Pues ayer dejastes escapar uno que otro pensamiento de tu pasado… eras algo así como un vengador ¿no?-

No dije nada mientras seguía conduciendo entrando en el aparcadero… voltee a ver el Sándwich y ya no estaba… el envolvía el papel haciéndolo una pelota, me estacione y apagando el auto le respondí

-¿Crees que eso justifique el que sea o no un asesino?-

Él suspiraba como fastidiado y acomodándose la mochila en el hombro respondió

-Míralo desde mi punto de vista Edward, tu mastates a "UN" solo hombre que de seguro era un asesino en serie… mastates a uno…- Volvió a repetir -y salvastes muchas vidas, vidas que si valían la pena, vidas de madres y padres, de hijos e hijas que tenían un futuro prometedor a cambio de una sabandija que no merecía la vida… a mi parecer…- soltó abriendo la puerta del auto –eres un héroe- soltó el guiñándome el ojo y saliendo del auto. Aquel golpe en el pecho volvía a aparecer… me quede un rato dentro del auto asimilando cada una de sus palabras mientras el golpeaba mi ventanilla sacándome de mis pensamientos… tome mis libros y Salí del auto observándolo a él y luego hacia donde este observaba.

-Ya sabía yo que esto sería la comidilla del día-

Sonreí ante las palabras de Jacob al ver el panorama… no había nadie en el aparcadero que no nos observara y peor aun que murmuraran cosas sobre nosotros

-¿Te importa?- pregunte observándole mientras este sonreía divertido

-¿La verdad?... jajajajaja… me estoy tentando a darles de que hablar-

Espeto este de manera divertida observando cómo Eric, cámara en mano se nos acercaba junto a la tímida Ángela… ya que ellos llevaban el diario escolar al parecer nos querían en la edición del viernes, yo trate de alejarme de ellos pero Jacob me tomo por el brazo acercándome a él y soltándoles de manera muy auditiva para que todos escucharan.

-Pues si… si…- dijo este imitando una voz femenina –estamos saliendo juntos ¿Y?- sentí mareos ante aquello.

-Jacob ¡por favor!-

Le solté entre susurros tratando de alejarme de él pero este seguía con sus bromas pesadas a la vista de todos, tomándome fuertemente del brazo.

-¿QUE?... Jum… que se enteren de una vez que tu y yo nos amamos- soltó aquello mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello imaginario detrás de la oreja como lo hacían las chicas, de manera coqueta… yo no sabía si reír o echar a correr ya que justo en ese momento mis hermanos entraban en el aparcadero… todos reían ante aquello tomándolo como una más de las bromas del chico, así que no me quedo de otra que sonreí de igual manera y negar con la cabeza, este me soltó y tornando el rostro serio le espeto de mala gana a Eric.

-Estoy cansado de decirte que no voy a hacer el protagonista de tu periodicucho chismoso y sin gracia… así que si no te alejas de mi en cinco minutos Yorkie… juro que te voy a meter esa cámara donde jamás te ha pegado el sol-

Muchos rieron incluyéndome mientras el chico se alejaba de nosotros algo molesto maldiciéndolo internamente mientras que Ángela se despedía de Jacob con aquella sonrisita tonta de niña enamorada, pero este ni le prestó atención comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del colegio.

Camine detrás de él y alcanzándole le pregunte.

-¿Porque te cae mal el chico? Jacob acomodándose la mochila en el brazo respondió –Porque es un lame botas, es idiota y hace todo lo que Mickey le dice y detesto a ese niñito de papi y mami-

Suspire y luego argumente –Y si lo odias ¿Por qué hicistes lo que hicistes allá afuera?- El sonrió ampliamente y respondió.

-Solo era sarcasmo, a ellos les gusta molestar y chismear ¿No?... pues les daba tela para cortar… así que tu tranquilo que nadie va a pensar nada malo de nosotros dos-

Ante aquella respuesta suya me volví a sentir mal pero el volvió a hacerme sonreír al soltar como si nada.

-A demás, agradece que te salve el pellejo… que tal de que Yorkie nos hubiese tomado una foto y al revelarla ¿resulta que no apareces en ella?-

Solté una carcajada deteniéndome en el pasillo del colegio

-Sí que te gusta ver películas de terror ¿no?-

El se cruzo de brazos observándome detenidamente esperando una explicación ante mis carcajadas.

-Pues te cuento que eso es solo un mito Jake-

El arqueo una ceja y luego pregunto

-¿Y lo del agua bendita?

Pregunto él a lo que respondí –Un mito-

-¿Y los crucifijos?- pregunto este nuevamente

-Mito- volví a decir serio mientras el chasqueaba los dedos.

-Rayos… y yo que traía en mi bolso un frasco con agua bendita por si acaso… ahora no me das mucho aliento a ir a tu casa ¿Sabes?-

Le miraba fijamente sonriendo como idiota ante sus payasadas.

Alice salto de una de las escaleras cayendo en frente de Jacob el cual la observo fijamente mientras esta le extendía la mano.

-Hola… mi nombre es Alice… soy hermana de Edward y el es mi pareja, Jasper-

Dijo aquello ultimo tomando la mano de Jasper que se encontraba detrás de ella después de bajar las escaleras… este miraba a Jacob de manera perturbadora.

-Jas- le solté rápidamente y este bajo la cara disculpándose

-No pasa nada Edward, Jasper no le hará daño a Jacob… ¿cierto amor?-

Este asintió ante las palabras de Alice, aunque no muy convencido de si mismo mientras que Jacob después de haber tomado la mano de Alice y respondiendo a su saludo argumento.

-Valla, así que parece que no solo te perturbo a ti solamente ¿he?... ¿sino a tu hermano?- a lo que Alice respondió.

-Es que hueles muy bien Jake-

Solo hacia unos segundos que se conocían y ya ella le llama "¿Jake?" sin duda que esta familia era bastante peculiar… pensaba para mis adentros mientras Jacob respondía a las palabras de mi hermana.

-Y eso que no me dio tiempo a ducharme esta mañana-

Alice y yo reíamos mientras que Jasper solo hacia una pequeña mueca.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque el siempre tiene cara de que sufre?-

Sin duda Jake no se andaba por las ramas y soltaba lo que pensaba

-Es que mi Jasper tiene el don de percibir los sentimientos y emociones de las personas-

Respondió Alice abrazándose a Jasper mientras que Jacob asentía y lanzaba una nueva pregunta.

-¿Y qué emoción emano yo?- este observaba a Jasper a la espera de su respuesta.

-¿Pues la verdad? Me sorprende lo calmado que te encuentras cerca de nosotros-

Respondió este sin dejar de quitarle la mirada de encima

-¿Y eso les incomoda, cierto?... ya que al parecer lo que es a ustedes, les entretenía el que les temieran… ¿no es así?-

Pregunto Jacob observando a Jasper y luego a mi… yo no respondí, simplemente sonreí pero Jasper respondió

-Así es-

Jacob descruzo los brazos y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos le espeto a Jasper de manera retadora.

-Pues van a tener que hacer su mayor esfuerzo porque no lo están logrando conmigo- yo suspire mientras que Jasper alzaba una ceja a manera de "lo tendré en cuenta" de seguro se lo haría saber a Emmett y ya me imaginaba la competencia que estos dos tendrían tratando de asustar a Jacob.

Aquello sin duda me ponía de malas pero Jake era un hueso duro de roer y no se iba a dejar por estos dos y yo no iba a dejar que se pasaran de la raya.

-Bueno…- Dijo Jacob observando su reloj –Muy entretenida la conversación, pero ya debemos entrar a Clases… ¿cuál es la primera que tenemos hoy?

Me pregunto este a lo que yo respondí.

-Algebra-

Jacob puso cara de poco amigos y se encamino con desgano hacia el salón de algebra mientras se despedía de Alice y Jasper mientras que yo le seguía y Alice me decía mentalmente.

"Es encantador… ya veo porque te agrada tanto su compañía"

Cerré los ojos y seguía dando gracias una y otra vez de que no pudiese sonrojarme.

Entramos al salón y observe como él se acomodaba en el asiento mientras que yo recordaba el día en que lo había conocido… su rostro era serio y mal humorado a diferencia del que ahora se dibujaba delante de mi… me sonreí y me llamaba con la mano para que me sentara a su lado.

Seguía sin comprender el porqué me sentía tan bien a su lado… pero lo que si era seguro era que ya no iba poder alejarme de este chico nunca más… y eso simplemente, me gustaba.


	10. Capítulo 10 - En la casa Cullen

**Capitulo 10****En la casa Cullen**

**A ojos de Edward**

Me encontraba en el aparcadero esperando a que el equipo de básquet terminara las prácticas de ese día… tenía el reproductor encendido mientras trataba de no ser tan impaciente… aunque se me hacia inevitable… contemplaba cada tanto el reloj esperando a que aquello terminara mientras veía a Jessica acercándose a mí.

-Hola Edd…- Saludo ella a lo que yo tratando de ser amable respondí.

-Hola Jess- ella sonrió tontamente y recostándose en el volvo a mí lado me soltó.

-Bien, bien…- respondió esta como si yo le hubiese preguntado cómo se encontraba, ignore aquello y seguí tarareando la canción.

-¿Sabes?...- comenzó a decir ella pero ya yo había leído todo en su mente… deseaba invitarme al baile de fin de año a penas en octubre.

-Soy la presidenta del salón y pues... la organizadora del baile de este año y…- Volvió a reír como tonta a lo que yo le respondí al ver que Jacob salía del colegio junto a Emmett.

-Aaammm… Jessica, este… lo siento pero ya tengo pareja para el baile-

Mentía claro, esta me miro con ganas de matarme maldiciéndome muy dentro de sí misma mientras yo me incorporaba para abrir la puerta de mi auto.

-Bye Jessi-

Fue lo único que le dije y entre al auto… la chica salió como alma que lleva el diablo maldiciendo y llevándose por delante a Jacob el cual la miro extrañado.

-¿Iras a casa en el auto de Edward? Pregunto Emmett a lo que Jacob asintió y dándose ambos puñetazos de manera juguetona se separaron mientras Emmett tomaba su jeep y Jacob entraba en mi auto.

-¿Y desde cuando se llevan bien?-

Pregunte rápidamente a lo que él respondió

-Desde que dejo de hacerse el señor "meto todas las canastas y sin ver"-

Me reí ante aquello… sin duda Jacob era el rey del sarcasmo, pero más que incomodarme su idea del humor o mejor dicho el humor que el usaba era sin duda el que yo compartía, negro y muy malvado.

-Me alegro que ya no se odien- el asintió mientras lanzaba su mochila hacia la parte trasera del auto, como si ya se sintiese a gusto en mi auto y ¿la verdad? Aquello me agradaba.

Salimos del aparcadero rumbo a la casa mientras que Emmett comenzaba a molestar con sus pensamientos.

"¿Una carrera?"

Pensaba este preguntándome mientras que yo le hacía cambio de luces negándome.

-¿Que sucede?-

Pregunto Jacob observando los cambios de luz a lo que respondí

-Emmett desea una carrera de autos-

A lo que Jacob respondió divertido

-Bien… adelante- Voltee a verlo de mala manera –No- le respondí molesto

-Oh vamos hombre, no seas aguafiestas- pero yo seguía serio sin decir nada y conduciendo normal mientras observaba como el Jeep se movía de un lado a otro de la carretera incitándome.

-Detén el auto-

Voltee a verle y este volvió a decir serio

-Detenlo Edward-

Le hice cambios de luz a Emmett que señalaban que me detendría y este fue aminorando la velocidad mientras que me detenía y el jeep aparcaba a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Estas molesto?-

Pregunte observándolo fijamente, temía a su respuesta, no deseaba incomodarlo y mucho menos ahora que iría a casa.

-No estoy molesto, solo que a veces en serio Edward… pareces una vieja amargada-

Este salió del auto y yo le imite mientras que Emmett se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mi hermano a lo que Jacob respondió

-¿Quieres una carrera?-

Emmett asintió encantado… -pues tendrás una pero entre tú y yo- respondió Jacob y yo rápidamente respondí ante aquello.

-No- Ambos chicos me miraron y luego se observaron mutuamente soltando una carcajada al unisonó palmeándose y golpeándose el uno contra el otro divertidos.

-Que bien- fue lo único que solté ante las carcajadas de este par

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso Edward, le estoy informando a Emmett que tendrá su carrera, pero como veo que no me prestaras tu auto para eso… pues en lo que me entreguen mi motocicleta tendremos la carrera… ¿Vale?-

Respondió este observando a Emmett el cual asentía mientras yo los miraba de mala gana… aquello sin duda era aun mas peligros… así que me lo pensé por unos segundos… si nos volcábamos en el auto era menos peligros que si se volcaba en una motocicleta, así que solté completamente derrotado.

-Está bien- Ambos chicos me observaron y yo acercándome a Jacob le entregue mis llaves.

-Ten, Prefiero que tengamos un accidente en un auto a que lo tengas en una motocicleta-

A lo que este respondió –Wau… valla… gracias por la confianza, ¿tan mal conductor me crees?-

Soltó este encaminándose hacia la puerta del piloto mientras que yo miraba ceñudo a Emmett, el cual sonreía con malicia y me palmeaba en el hombro.

"Esta me las pagas"

Pensaba yo mal humorado, pero al entrar en el auto, esta vez en el asiento del copiloto… trate de tornar mi rostro tranquilo.

-No pienso que seas mal conductor Jacob, es solo…-

El me interrumpió -…Es solo que temes que le pase algo a tu lindo y costoso auto ¿no?... tranquilo Edward que prometo no estrellarlo-

El se volvía a equivocar… lo menos que me importaba era si el auto resultaba dañado.

-Por Dios Jacob… ¿crees que es lo que me importa?-

-Pues así parece Edd- Respondió este volteando a verme molesto

-Pues te equivocas, no quiero que te hagas daño… yo soy inmortal pero ¿tú?... tu…-

Me volvía a interrumpir posando su mano en mi hombro

-Yo no soy de cristal Edward… tranquilo… créeme, soy más resistente de lo que crees- me respondió este sonriendo y eso basto para calmarme y dejar de arruinarle el momento.

-¿Listo?- Grito Emmett desde el Jeep y Jacob sacando la mano por la ventanilla alzo su pulgar a manera de asentir ante su pregunta… Emmett encendió su auto y Jacob a su vez encendía el Volvo haciendo rugir como nunca yo lo había hecho antes.

Ambos arrancaron el auto al mismo tiempo tomando Jacob la delantera en la autopista.

-Me avisas donde debo cruzar hasta tu casa- yo asentí mientras volteaba a ver a Emmett que trataba de rebasarlo pero Jacob movía de un lado a otro el auto obstruyéndole el paso.

-Emmett está molesto- Le solté a Jacob alentándolo mientras le decía

-En el próximo sendero gira a la derecha- y así lo hizo… giro el vehículo como un experto… controlando el auto de una manera impecable, yo lo observaba fijamente, sin duda se estaba divirtiendo… el observaba cada tanto por el retrovisor.

-Dime lo que piensa tu hermano- me pidió el chico cambiando de velocidad y acelerando de nuevo.

-Piensa que eres mejor conductor que yo-

A lo que el sonrió y respondió –Pues no se equivoca- dijo este observando dos senderos al frente –¿Por donde Edd?- Pregunto el muchacho rápidamente.

-A la izquierda- este derrapo a punto de tomar el de la derecha cambiando rápidamente de vía mientras Emmett tomaba el otro camino.

-¿Por qué se va por allá?-

Pregunto observándome ceñudo a lo que yo respondí con velocidad.

-¡FRENA!- este freno bruscamente y el Jeep salía de un costado casi golpeando el volvo… levanto suficiente polvo ante el derrape, pero Jacob cambiando de velocidad arranco de nuevo el auto detrás de el jeep que era ahora quien llevaba la delantera.

-Gracias por decirme lo que pensaba hacer-

Me espeto este de mala manera a lo que yo respondí.

-Pues pensé que no querías ayuda… ¿eres orgulloso no?-

A lo que él respondió cambiando de nuevo de velocidad –Si, pero tampoco me gusta perder-

Yo sonreí ante aquello, pero la sonrisa se me borro al ver lo que intentaba… se había metido por entre los arboles tratando de rebasarlo

-¡Jacob!- le solté asustado pero este no aminoraba la velocidad esquivando los arboles y de golpe volvió a retomar el sendero esta vez delante del Jeep, el cual casi pierde el control ante la sorpresa y llegando justo a la casa, Rosalie esperaba en las afueras de esta, Jacob piso el freno de golpe y quedo a escasos centímetros de ella que lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo al mismo tiempo que Emmett derrapaba al lado del auto.

-SIIII… jajajajaja… ¡gane!- soltó el chico con una amplia sonrisa saliendo del auto y caminado hacia donde se encontraba Emmett pero Rosalie le trancaba el paso, yo Salí del auto y rápidamente me coloque cerca de ambos mientras que los pensamientos de Rosalie comenzaban a molestarme.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Jacob de mala gana a lo que Rosalie respondió.

-¿Te parece divertido?- este bufo por la nariz mientras que Emmett trata de calmar a Rosalie acariciándole el hombro.

-Pues sí, la verdad me divertí bastante-

Le respondió mientras me entregaba las llaves, yo por mi parte observaba a Rosalie de manera retadora.

-Te parece divertido arriesgar así tu vida y de paso, ¿arriesgar la tranquilidad de mi familia?-

El chico la miraba sin comprender pero yo sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

-Rosalie, basta-

Le espete con el ceño fruncido pero ella prosiguió como si nada.

-Te parece muy divertido que por tu imprudencia hallas tenido un accidente, derramas toda aquella sangre que enloquecería a ambos hermanos y terminan matándose entre sí por ver ¿quién te devora primero?-

Observe el rostro de Jacob que se descomponía en segundos al imaginarse la escena –Dije que BASTA Rosalie- justo en ese momento Carlisle y Esme salían de la casa.

-¿Rosie?... ¿esas son maneras de tratar a nuestro invitado?-

La voz dulce de Esme hizo que la rubia se calmara y tomando la mano de Emmett se alejo de nosotros rumbo a la casa mientras que Carlisle se acercaba a donde estábamos aun de pie.

-Yo, lo siento… la rubia tiene razón, no pensé en eso- soltó el chico aun con el rostro descompuesto a lo que Carlisle respondió

-Tranquilo Jacob… de seguro mi hijo no hubiese dejado que eso sucediera ¿cierto Edward?- Yo asentí y comencé a caminar hacia la casa tratando de no ver a nadie a los ojos… no sé porque, pero presentía que cada uno en esta casa se hacia sus propias suposiciones ante nuestra temprana amistad.

Todos entraron a la casa mientras Carlisle le preguntaba a Jacob.

-Y dime Algo Jacob… ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre?-

El chico se torno serio y respondió – ¿Pues la verdad?… viejo y lisiado a diferencia de la última vez que se vieron-

Voltee a verle, ya que eso lo había dicho en un tono molesto así que me acerque a él y le pregunte.

-Si te sientes incomodo podemos irnos- pero el negó con la cabeza y sonriéndome me palmeo el hombro

-Tranquilo- Dijo el chico que tomo asiento al frente de Carlisle

-lo siento, es que estamos peleados… al parecer me ha ocultado cosas que no debió-

Carlisle sonriendo muy amablemente le respondió.

-¿Imagino que te refieres a las leyendas Quileutes?-

El chico asintió –Una leyenda que usted muy bien sabe que no lo es y que al parecer tampoco se la ha contado a Edward, ¿cierto?-

Voltee a ver a Carlisle sonriéndole… "Como si él pudiera ocultarme algo" pensaba mientras que este me sonreía de lo mas de tranquilo.

-Pues mi querido Jacob yo también pensé que eran leyendas, jamás vi a tu padre transformarse en lobo… y la leyenda dice que los Quileutes usaban a los lobos reales como medios-

Jacob lo miraba asombrado de ver lo bien informado que mi padre estaba.

-así es- respondió este y prosiguió.

-Los Quileutes solo usaban a los lobos como medio para trasportar su alma a la del animal y así luchar en contra de… de los vampiros-

Carlisle asintió y argumento.

-Y luego según las leyendas que fueron pasando de generación en generación… los herederos iban teniendo el mismo don… de trasmutar hasta que…-

Pero Jacob le interrumpió como lo solía hacerlo conmigo.

-…hasta que uno de los jefes de tribu fue traicionado y quemaron su cuerpo para que nunca más retomara su cuerpo humano, pero ante la desesperación de este jefe al ver tanta traición y codicia de algunos de la tribu, fusiono su alma con la del lobo haciéndose uno solo-

Carlisle asintió mientras yo estaba fascinado ante aquella historia.

-Sí, siempre creí que solo era eso… cuentos de hadas-

-Pues yo también lo creí Jacob- Soltó mi padre argumentando –Pero al parecer el heredero del linaje Black… o sea tú… has heredado ese don-

-¡O maldición!- Soltó mi madre entrando a la sala con una bandeja en las manos haciendo que todos voltearan a verle.

-jajajajaja… ¿la verdad? Me fascina ser lo que soy Señora Cullen, así que no lo veo como una maldición-

Le respondió Jacob a lo que ella posando la bandeja en frente de él con una sonrisa le sugirió –Esme, dime Esme querido- el asintió mientras tomaba la hamburguesa que mi madre le ofrecía con patatas y una gran malteada, sin duda ya sabía de antemano que con eso mi madre se había ganado el aprecio de Jacob.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Esme sentándose al lado de Carlisle.

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿la metamorfosis?- pregunto este a lo que Esme asintió.

-Noooo… para nada… al principio era incomodo pero ¿la verdad?... solo molesta el tronar de los huesos ante el cambio… al principio, después se hace soportable-

Esme hizo cara de dolor a lo que yo sonreí y Carlisle la abrazaba

-Ya está acostumbrado cielo… tranquila-

Esta asintió y se levanto dejándonos solos con el chico llevándose la bandeja consigo la cual ya no tenía nada… él le daba las gracias y ella le lanzo un beso a la distancia mientras este me decía.

-Wau… tu madre es toda una dulzura, ni parece chupa sangre-

Yo asentí sonriendo mientras que mi padre negaba con la cabeza.

-Pues gracias- dijo este levantándose del mueble.

-Bien Jacob, si no te molesta en verdad me gustaría hacerte unos exámenes-

Soltó mi padre muy amablemente a lo que Jacob levantándose le respondió

-Pues con tal de que no sean de algebra por mi puede hacer cualquier examen Doc.-

Mi padre reía a carcajadas mientras le señalaba las escaleras a Jacob el cual comenzó a subirlas seguido por mi padre y por mí. Al llegar a su oficina entramos y lo primero que hizo mi padre fue sacar una hipodérmica.

-siéntate Jacob-

Este observo a mi padre y luego a mí así que tratando de calmarlo le dije.

-Tranquilo… se controlarme y Carlisle es medico esta mas que acostumbrado que yo a ver sangre-

El chico asintió y se sentó… Carlisle tomo bastante sangre del chico, le tomo la temperatura mientras esperaba los análisis de sangre de la maquina y lo examinaba por completo.

-Jamás me habían examinado tanto en mi vida, ¿la verdad? Nunca fui muy enfermizo- Mi padre alzo una ceja mientras escribía en su Block de notas.

-Incluso, ahora que lo pienso… siempre fui muy saludable-

Le decía este a mi padre mientras Carlisle observaba las muestras de sangre

-Wau…- Soltaba este observando los análisis –tienes el don de regenerar las heridas rápidamente ¿no?- Jacob asintió de manera orgullosa.

-así es…por eso te decía que no debías cuidarme tanto-

Me soltó el chico observándome mientras que yo simplemente me cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero no eres inmortal- respondí de manera cortante a lo que mi padre argumento.

-Pues Edward tiene razón Jacob… eso no te hace inmortal… una pelea entre varios de nosotros en tu contra no sería algo de lo que vivirías para contar-

Aquel pensamiento de ver a Aro, Cayo y Marcus desmembrando a Jacob me hacía sentir enfermo y al mismo tiempo perturbado a más no poder.

Trate de cambiar aquella visión por algo más grato observándolo justo como lo tenía ahora en frente de mí, vivo y sonriéndome como lo hacía.

-Tampoco eres inmune a nuestro veneno-

Espeto Carlisle observando otros análisis diferentes… yo me acerque a verlo.

-Si Jacob es mordido por uno de nosotros sería uno de nosotros y ya no serias Metamorfo, o al menos eso creo-

Jacob me observaba y yo a él hasta que este soltó.

-Pues procura no morderme men, porque me encanta ser un lobo-

Mi padre sonrió pero yo me torne serio, sin duda jamás le haría algo así… esto que yo era no se lo deseaba a nadie y menos a él.

-No te preocupes- le solté palmeándole el hombro mientras tocaban la puerta.

-Pasa Alice- le soltó mi padre a la chica que entro rápidamente al abrir la puerta.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Alice, deseando saber en qué conclusiones había quedado Carlisle ya que ella no podía ver nada estando Jacob en casa.

-Pues el doc. Llego a la conclusión de que estoy frito... tengo pulgas mutantes y mi pedigrí es del mas bajo… soy un can de esos callejeros y mal olientes que comen de la basura y se rascan el trasero arrastrándose sentados en el suelo a causa de los parásitos-

Alice soltó una carcajada y lo abrazo ante los ojos atónitos del muchacho mientras que yo no paraba de reír y Carlisle al igual que yo sonreí palmeándole la espalda al chico.

-Por eso me encanta este can…- Dijo ella separándose de él y observándome mientras proseguía -…Este chico jamás reía ¿sabes?...- soltó Alice señalándome, comencé a temer lo que iba a decir -…hasta que tu llegastes a su vida- baje el rostro sin poder verle a la cara… sentía la mirada de mi padre y las interrogantes que se le pasaban por la mente mientras que Jacob respondía a eso.

-Pues el bufón no trabaja de gratis ¿He?... voy a pasar una factura por cada sonrisa que le saco a este chico- todos rieron mientras que mi padre me palmeaba el brazo tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Bueno Jacob… ¿quieres ver como quedo tu motocicleta?- le solté rápidamente tratando de cambiar el tema a lo que este asintió ampliamente siendo el primero en salir del despacho de Carlisle mientras que yo le seguía… él se detuvo al llegar a la planta baja, siendo yo esta vez quien caminara delante de él ya que el chico no sabía donde quedaba la cochera… abrí la puerta y alzando mi mano muy amablemente deje que el entra primero.

Jacob contemplaba atónito cada uno de los autos que había en la cochera.

-Valla… que colección- aquello no lo vi venir… sin duda el pensaría que yo lo había llevado allí a restregarle la colección de autos pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Ven- le dije mostrándole el bulto que cubría una gran lona azul, este halo con fuerza la lona dejándola caer al suelo observando el trabajo que Rosalie y Emmett había hecho en su motocicleta.

-WAU…- fue lo único que dijo observando cómo habían dejado la moto, la pintaron, la arreglaron por completo dejándola como de agencia.

-¿Esta es mi moto? O el mostro de tu hermano la destrozo y comprastes otra ¿tratando de salvarle el pellejo?-

Yo sonríe sonoramente mientras negaba y le respondía

-Es tu motocicleta Jacob… fue Rosalie la que hizo el trabajo-

El chico arqueo una ceja asombrado –Mira tú… que sorpresas tiene la Barbie sub desarrollada esta ¿he?-

Sin duda esperaba que Rosalie estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de la casa para que no escuchara aquello.

-Ella le encantan los autos y sabe todo sobre mecánica-

Le solté mientras señalaba la calcomanía que Emmett le había puesto en el tanque de combustible a cada lado de este.

-Y eso fue idea de Emmett- negué con la cabeza pero este sonrió encantado.

-Pues sí que es bastante creativo- dijo este mientras acariciaba las calcomanías de lobos que mi hermano le había pegado a la maquina.

Se comenzó a escuchar truenos en el lugar mientras que en la casa se comenzaba a escuchar la algarabía ante aquello.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Jacob escuchando los gritos eufóricos de Emmett mientras que yo abría el portón de la cochera que daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Contemple el cielo y en efecto… una tormenta seca se aproximaba mientras observaba salir a todos de la casa con sus respectivas camisetas de Baseball y sus gorras mientras que Alice se acercaba hacia nosotros y nos entregaba una camiseta a cada uno diciéndole a Jacob.

-Vas a jugar Baseball al estilo Cullen-

Le guiño el ojo y salió corriendo alcanzando a Jasper que llevaba los guantes mientras que Emmett jugaba malabares con los bates, Jacob me miraba intrigado mientras se sacaba su remera y se ponía la camisa que Alice le había entregado mientras que yo me ponía la mía encima de la que ya tenía puesta mientras respondía a su rostro algo perdido.

-Cada vez que hay tormenta seca en Forks jugamos un partido familiar de Baseball-

El me miraba aun intrigado mientras caminábamos por un sendero hacia el claro donde solíamos hacer aquellos partidos de Baseball a lo salvaje… casi siempre terminábamos Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y yo… peleando y discutiendo mientras que Esme y Carlisle trataban de culminar aquellas disputas que se tornaban largas y en competencias de ver quien tenía la razón o no.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Un partido inolvidable

**Capitulo 11****Un partido inolvidable**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Seguía sin comprender el porqué solo jugaban Baseball cuando había tormenta seca a lo que Edward respondió.

-Ya te darás cuenta del porque-

Este me palmeo el hombro y fue a tomar su lugar como centro campista mientras que Esme se acercaba a mí tomándome del brazo.

-Uhi… jeje… que cálido eres mi niño-

Soltó ella al sentir mi calor corporal, yo simplemente sonreí y deje que ella me guiara hasta el home mientras me colocaba una gorra.

-estos niños son bastante tramposos así que tú trata de tener los ojos bien abiertos-

Yo asentí observando que me ponían a hacer de Cátcher y réferi al mismo tiempo, yo observaba a Emmett y a Edward que se empujaban y jugueteaban mutuamente mientras que la rubia se acerba a mi mirándome de mala manera, tomo el bate y colocándose en posición de bateo asintió a Alice que era el lanzador haciéndole saber que estaba lista.

-Es la primera vez que jugaras limpio Alice… con el Can acá debes estar más ciega que un murciélago a plena luz del día-

Soltó Emmett tomado su puesto en tercera base mientras que los demás sonreían salvo Jasper.

Alice no dijo nada y tomando posición hace el primer lanzamiento a lo que la rubia da el primer batazo… aquello retumbo como el mismísimo trueno que se había escuchado minutos antes… sonreí al comprender al fin el porqué jugaban solo cuando había tormenta.

La rubia salió corriendo a gran velocidad mientras que Edward salía como bólido detrás de la pelota que se adentraba al bosque entre los árboles, este volvía rápidamente y me lanzaba la pelota… yo de un salto le ataje con el guante y agachándome justo en lo que llegaba la chica a la cuarta base le soltaba sonriéndome con malicia.

-Quieta… estas fuera linda-

Le guiñe el ojo y esta me rugió a lo que Carlisle tras de mi me palmeaba el hombro y le decía a Rosalie.

-Solo es un juego Rosie… es para divertirse- ella se alejo de mi volteándome la mirada y yo sonreía de medio lado observando a Edward que asentía a lo que yo había hecho.

Esta vez era el turno de Jasper –Vamos cielo, dame tu mejor bola- le decía este a Alice la cual me observaba detenidamente y luego a Jasper el cual le asentía indicándole que estaba listo esta hizo el lanzamiento con furia pero el rubio no la dejo pasar soltando tremendo cuadrangular que me hizo perder por completo la visión de a bola.

-Esa se perdió-

Solté rápidamente al no poder ver hacia donde se había ido la pelota pero Edward y Emmett ya se había adentrado al bosque en busca de la pelota mientras que Jasper llegaba a Home sin problemas… Emmett volvía con la pelota pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Sorry, el rubio anoto a favor-

Emmett pateaba y refunfuñaba mientras Edward lo veía y reía entretenido al ver a su hermano irritado.

Carlisle era quien tomaba el turno al bate ahora… se posiciono de manera elegante en el home y Alice alzaba el rostro mientras que el doctor asentía y esta soltaba el lanzamiento.

Aquel batazo retumbo en conjunto con uno de los truenos haciéndolo aun más sonoro de lo que era… pero no había sido muy potente, ya que Emmett salto tomándose de un tronco viejo y sin hojas saltando lo bastante alto como para alcanzarla y en efecto el corpulento vampiro la había atrapado en el aire a lo que yo espete rápidamente.

-Out- el doc. Suspiro derrotado mientras que Emmett festejaba aquella atrapada y la rubia soltaba encantada.

-Así se hace hombre mono- ella le lanzaba un beso y este hacia que lo atrapaba… yo comencé a meterme el dedo en la boca haciendo arcadas ante aquella cursilería y no se hicieron esperar las risas de Edward, Alice y Esme a lo que la rubia me volvió a rugir.

Yo me encontraba de lo más de divertido y me importaba un pepito si la rubia se ulceraba o no.

-Me toca a mí- soltó Esme muy cariñosamente posicionándose y asiéndole seña a Alice esta no se movía

-Alice- La llamo Jasper tratando de sacarla de aquel transe Pero ella no atendía… observe como Emmett y Edward volteaban mientras que Carlisle y los demás que se encontraban cerca de mi observaban hacia donde Edward y Emmett observaban.

-Alguien se aproxima- soltó Edward casi desapareciendo y reapareciendo a mi lado tan rápido que ni si quiera me había dado cuenta.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunte observando como todos se tensaban y luego Alice que al fin reaccionaba y le decía a Edward acercándose a él.

-Llévatelo de aquí- Este en el acto me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza mientras me alaba tratando de alejarme de aquel lugar, pero yo me sacudí su agarre mirándolo ceñudo.

-No voy a moverme de aquí si no me dices lo que sucede- Edward volteaba a verme, primero a su mano sosteniendo a la nada y luego a mí.

-Jacob por favor- Soltó este tomándome de nuevo con fuerza por la muñeca halándome aun más fuerte.

Tres olores completamente desconocidos para mí se encontraban en aquel lugar… voltee a ver hacia donde antes todos habían enfocado sus miradas y tres personajes algo extraños, por la vestimenta… se acercaban hacia nosotros.

Edward volvió a alarme pero yo tomándolo de la muñeca de la misma manera que él lo hacia lo atraía hacia mi soltándole a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-No voy a huir Edward… ¿acaso no son conocidos de ustedes?- el negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Y no te imaginas lo que están pensando- soltó este volviendo a querer tomarme de la mano pero yo echando mis brazos hacia atrás le pregunte.

-Dímelo- El apretaba las manos en un puño mientras escuchaba que los recién llegados le decían a los demás.

-Valla… no sabía que estas tierras tuviesen un aquelarre tan grande-

Soltó el alto hombre de color sonriéndole a todos mientras observaba a ambos compañeros, a su izquierda se encontraban una mujer pelirroja y un hombre rubio de larga cabellera, ambos no decían nada, simplemente tenían sus ojos clavados en mi.

-¡Jacob, Por favor!- Volvió a soltar Edward casi de manera suplicante.

-Pues si… bienvenidos a Forks- les soltó Carlisle muy amablemente.

-Gracias- Le respondió el único de los tres que se dignaba a hablar. –Mi nombre es Laurent, la hermosura que está al lado de mi amigo es Victoria y pues como ya dije antes… mi amigo James-

Ambos seguían observándome detenidamente mientras Edward susurraba a mi oído posando uno de sus brazos en mis hombros.

-Son Nómadas… van de ciudad en ciudad alimentándose, al parecer ya han matado a varios acá y saben que hay un humano cerca… y que eres tu Jacob-

La verdad no me sentía para nada a gusto en aquel lugar a sabiendas de aquello, así que comencé a caminar lentamente mientras escuchaba a Carlisle decirles.

-Pues Bienvenidos de nuevo, nosotros somos el Clan Cullen- volvió a decir Carlisle en tono amable -Que les parece si ¿jugamos un partido amistoso?... Yo me gire para irme con Edward que me tenia abrazado con fuerza hasta que de repente este soltó sin tan siquiera darme tiempo a nada.

-¡No!... y diciendo aquello me giro dejándome a sus espaldas y posicionándose agazapadamente a punto de atacar a James que ya se encontraba frente a él mostrando sus dientes.

-¿Por qué no compartes a ese humano?-

Soltó este mientras que los demás tomaron la misma posición de defensa en contra de los tres nómadas.

-¡Hey!... el chico viene con nosotros- Escuche decir a Carlisle pero justo en ese momento James le saltaba encima a Edward y comienzan a pelear como fieras salvajes mientras que la pelirroja solo observaba divertida separándose un poco de el tumulto y Laurent rodaba los ojos al ver el comportamiento de su compañero.

James tenía a Edward tomado por la cabeza, posicionado desde atrás mientras que Alice saltaba a ayudarle en conjunto con Jasper y Emmett pero la chica ya le había saltado encima a Jasper mientras que Laurent se interponía entre Emmett y su afán por ayudar a su hermano.

Yo me disponía a acercarme a Edward cuando este alzo la mano a manera de que me detuviera y haciendo una maniobra de lucha libre logro soltarse del agarre de james.

-Basta, ¡basta por favor!- se escucho la dulce voz de Esme casi quebrada mientras que Carlisle se acercaba a ellos.

-Por favor… no veo el motivo de la disputa… ya les hemos dicho que el chico viene con nosotros, debería respetar eso-

Pero james volvía a atacar a Edward arrojándolo al suelo y posando su pie sobre la espalda de este y tomando sus brazos, comenzó a halarlos hacia atrás tratando de desprenderlos… Rosalie y Emmett trataban de deshacerse por las buenas de Laurent mientras que Alice y Jasper hacían lo mismo con Victoria que no me quitaba la mirada de encima y sonreía divertida.

Al escuchar como los Brazos de Edward tronaban ante la fuerte presión que ejercía James, mi mente no lo soporto mas y comencé a temblar incontrolablemente aumentando mi calor corporal y en segundos toda mi ropa salió disparada en trozos y un gran lobo ámbar se plasmaba en escena ante los ojos atónitos de todos ya que ni la familia de Edward me había visto cambiar de humano a lobo, james soltó a Edward y comenzó a echarse para atrás mientras yo le rugía mostrándole los dientes mientras sentía como mi mente volvía a conectarse con la de Edward… observando cada uno de los pensamientos de aquellos tres chupasangres.

Laurent, al parecer se encontraba hastiado de las idioteces de james, mientras que james solo era un cazador que lo hacía por placer más que por el mismo deseo de saciar su sed, mientras que la pelirroja… me observaba más que con sed de sangre, con sed de deseo carnal… ella estaba hastiada de James y al parecer buscaba a alguien nuevo para convertirlo y que fuera su pareja y al parecer… el ticket ganador de aquella lotería me la había ganado yo.

Observe a Edward que se levantaba aun adolorido por aquel enfrentamiento mientras que James me mira interrogante.

-Así que después de todo, es la mascota de la familia ¿No es así?- soltó este muerto de risa girando el rostro para observar a sus otros dos compañeros pero ante la ira que aquello me había producido, no deje que su mirada volviera a posarse en mi y lanzándome encima de aquel despreciable vampiro clave mis dientes sobre el cuello de aquel ser apretándole tan fuerte que comencé a sentir como se le desprendía la cabeza del cuerpo.

-¡Nooo!...- Grito la pelirroja, mas de manera actuada que sintiendo verdadera compasión por el que había sido su pareja por largos años y sin tan siquiera hacer un gesto de ayudarle, dejo que yo desprendiera por completo la cabeza de aquel chupa sangre, sintiendo en mi aquella sensación grata de haber destruido la vida de aquel segador de vidas humanas.

Laurent y Victoria se miraban el uno al otro… Laurent no sabía qué hacer mientras que Victoria comenzaba a actuar.

-Juro que estas me las pagan Cullen-

Y diciendo aquello salió corriendo por donde habían llegado, acompañada de Laurent que no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse allí solo.

Observe a los Cullen que me miraban fijamente aun como asustados mientras que sentía la mano fría de Edward sobre mi pelaje.

-¿Que les dije?... Jake es sorprendente ¿no?-

Me rascaba detrás de la oreja mientras Emmett soltaba de manera emocionada.

-Vallaaaa… al fin podre tener una mascota… ¿no los podemos quedar mami, ponemos, podemos, podemos?- Decía este dando saltitos de emoción observando a Esme, tratando de imitar la voz de un niño pequeño.

-Yo le rugí tratando de asustarlo para que parara pero el muy desgraciado tornando el rostro serio me espeto señalándome de manera retadora.

-Jacob… ¡siéntate!... hazte el muertito y rueda o no te daré tu purina dog chow- Jasper sonreía mientras que Rosalie arqueaba una ceja de manera maliciosa, divirtiéndose con las idioteces de su pareja mientras que Edward reía negando con la cabeza.

-No te recomiendo que lo molestes Emmett… mira lo que acaba de hacer el solo en contra de un nómada-

Le volví a rugir mientras que hacía como si le iba a saltar encima y este se echaba para atrás… Edward volvió a reír mientras me palmeaba el lomo… yo observaba a Carlisle que observaba el cuerpo inerte de james y sacándose un encendedor de bolsillo le prendió fuego al cuerpo de este consumiéndose rápidamente.

-Solo espero que esto no nos traiga problemas-

El rostro sombrío de Edward y sus pensamientos me dibujaban unos seres aun más peligrosos que los tres nómadas a los que habíamos enfrentado.

Un aquelarre grande, con túnicas negras y ojos completamente rojos, rostros frio y crueles… yo miraba a Edward pero él seguía pensando en aquellos seres que parecían de película de terror, así que en mi afán de sacarlo de sus obscuros pensamientos le di una lamida juguetona en el rostro y este volteo a verme con aquella típica cara suya de apenado sin rubor y todos comenzaron a reír mientras que Alice saltaba como niña encantada ante aquello.

"Jacob, basta por favor" decía el chico limpiándose la cara, pero yo me reía internamente, observaba como Edward comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa, yo le seguía y más atrás el resto de la familia Cullen.

Era extraño… pero me sentía más a gusto, mas en familia… junto a ellos que con mis hermanos de tribu e incluso que junto a mi propio padre… aunque con ellos estaba aquella unión de Quileutes, con los Cullen al fin… no debía ocultarme y ser simplemente lo que era… un espectacular chico lobo.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Ya no lo puedo ocultar más

**Capitulo 12**

**Ya no lo puedo ocultar más**

**A ojos de Edward**

Entramos a la casa después de aquel tormentoso acontecimiento… aun podía recordar todo el dolor y los pensamientos de aquellos tres… no sabía cual me perturbaba mas, si el de James, ya muerto o el de victoria que al parecer se había enfocado en Jacob.

"Necesito ropa Edward"

Me soltó Jacob mentalmente.

-Deja que busque algo de Emmett ya que no creo que mi ropa te quede-

Subí rápidamente y en segundo volvía con unos jeans y una camiseta de mi hermano que se había quedado con Jasper en el claro tratando de ocultar los restos de James.

-Ten- le solté al chico colocándole la ropa sobre el lomo mientras que mi padre se acercaba a Jacob que comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Jacob… si no te incomoda me gustaría ver cómo te transformas de nuevo en humano- Dijo mi padre tomando la ropa que yo le había entregado al chico mientras que Jacob asentía ante la petición de Carlisle.

Entraron en la cocina y mi madre me acariciaba el cabello haciéndome voltear a verla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto ella acariciando luego mis hombros preocupada ante lo que james había querido hacer momentos atrás, yo asentí y le di un beso en la frente –Estoy bien Esme- Le sonreí, pero justo en ese momento volvía a ver la desnudes de Jacob mediante las visiones que veía de mi padre observando su trasformación.

Me aparte de mi madre sentándome en el sofá mientras que Rosalie no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro y Alice miraba por las paredes de vidrio de la sala deseando que los muchachos volvieran.

-Yo sabía que ese chico nos iba a traer problemas-

Espeto Rosalie sin poder contenerse más.

-Rosalie pequeña… no digas eso ¿quieres?- le decía mi madre tratando de calmar su angustia mientras que yo trataba de no ver las imágenes que me mostraban la mente de Carlisle.

-Cálmate Rosalie por Dios, ya vienen los chicos-

Soltó Alice abriendo la puerta para encontrase con Jasper el cual la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios mientras soltaba.

-¿Como que hay tensión aquí?- Jasper miro a Rosalie y luego a mi… yo podía verlo porque observaba su mente pero me encontraba de espaldas a todos deseando no tener que voltear a verlos.

Rosalie se acercaba a Emmett el cual la tomaba entre sus brazos alzándola del suelo.

-Ya amor, no pasara nada- la beso en los labios y ella se recostó de su pecho.

Al rato Rosalie y Emmett salían de nuevo de la casa rumbo a su cabaña privada y Alice junto a Jasper se dirigían hacia el garaje de la casa observaba como Jacob se ponía los jeans y luego la camiseta… suspire aliviado y tragaba grueso, ambos salían de la cocina mientras Esme le dedicaba una sonrisa a ambos mientras escuchaba decir a mi padre.

-Fascinante- yo observaba a Jacob que se arreglaba la camiseta de mi hermano y se sentaba a mi lado, aquel calor suyo me hacía sentir como si estuviera ante los rayos del sol…. Era algo que no podía describir con palabras.

-Pues gracias- Decía Jacob sonriéndole a mi padre mientras que Esme tomaba la mano de Carlisle y lo miraba fijamente guiñándole un ojo… en sus pensamientos estaba el deseo de dejarnos a solar y aquello me hizo sentir de nuevo el golpeteo en el pecho… Carlisle le sonrió y soltó apremiante.

-Todo pasara chicos y este incidente quedara en el olvido- Yo asentí sin verles a la cara mientras que Jacob lo hacía observándoles fijamente.

-Con sus permisos nos retiramos… creo que daremos una caminata por el bosque, eso le hará bien a tu madre- soltó Carlisle y salieron de la casa por la puerta de la cocina que daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Yo seguía inerte sin saber qué hacer, ya que mis padres sin duda ya se habían dado cuenta de algo que yo aun no podía aceptar.

-¿te encuentras bien?- soltó el mirándome a la cara… yo me quede por unos segundos sin moverme y luego volteando lentamente el rostro le respondí con la misma pregunta.

-¿Tu te encuentras bien?- el soltó una carcajada y espelucándome el cabello me respondió levantándose de golpe del sofá.

-Genial hombre- yo suspire y acomodándome el cabello le imite levantándome del sofá.

-Supongo que tienes hambre, ¿cierto?- este asintió

-Ven, te preparare algo- entre en la cocina y él más atrás entraba sentándose en uno de los banquillos de la barra de la cocina.

-¿Puedo preguntar?- Soltó Jacob admirando el inmobiliario, ya imaginaba su pregunta y respondí –Hay que guardar las apariencias- a sabiendas de que su interrogante era el querer saber porque teníamos una cocina.

-Pero hasta tienen alimentos… no se les hace asqueroso- Pregunto el rápidamente mientras yo sacaba el pan de sándwich de la alacena y varios paquetes del refrigerador.

-Pues, esto es obra de Alice… no teníamos comida… hasta ahora-

El me miraba sin comprender.

-Hizo compras de último minuto a sabiendas de que tu venias-

Volvía a agradecer internamente por no ruborizarme.

-Comprendo- respondió el observando como yo le preparaba el sándwich de jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate y salsas haciéndolo de unos cuatro pisos imaginándome lo mucho que el comía y que en cada trasformación el quemaba bastante energía.

-¿Quieres que le ponga pepinillos?- este arrugo la cara negando con la cabeza, yo sonreí y guardando todo donde iba le coloque el plato en frente con un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Buon Appetito- le solté en italiano mientras observaba como el chico comenzaba a comer.

Después de unos cuantos mordiscos y bebiendo jugo me soltó a penas terminaba de tragar.

-¿Que sucede si un humano te reta a comer?... es decir si no te queda de otra que engullir comida- No le respondí con palabras… tome un trozo de tomate que se asomaba por uno de los lados de su sándwich y llevándomelo a la boca hice como que masticaba y me lo tragaba entero, sintiendo como aquella cosa babosa y sin sabor se escurría por mi garganta.

-Mmm… ya veo- el volvió a comer y al terminar todo aquello me soltó

-he bebido sangre- aquello hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par.

-¿Cómo así?- pregunte rápidamente a lo que él respondió tomando el plato junto con el vaso y los llevaba al fregadero.

-Pues me he alimentado de animales- Soltó este abriendo el grifo y comenzando a lavar el plato y el vaso.

-Estuve un tiempo bastante rebelde y me pase casi un mes siendo lobo… así que debía de alimentarme y probé a comer animales matándolos yo mismo… casándolos-

El terminaba de fregar y guardando todo en su lugar me observaba mientras yo le miraba intrigado.

-¿Y qué sentías?...es decir, ¿te gustaba?- el me sonreía y negaba con la cabeza – ¿La verdad?... nada como un buen emparedado de jamón y queso-

Yo me levantaba sonriéndole y caminando hacia la puerta que daba de nuevo a la sala… sostuve la puerta de vaivén de la cocina esperando a que el saliera de allí para adentrarse conmigo al amplio salón que ya dibujaba obscuridad a causa de la llegada de la noche… encendí unas cuantas lámparas mientras observaba hacia donde se dirigía.

-¿De quién es?- pregunto Jacob acariciando la madera del piano que se encontraba en la sala mientras que yo terminado de iluminar el lugar me acerco a él respondiéndole casi en un susurro.

-Es mío- el me miro fijamente haciéndome sentir de nuevo nervioso.

-¿Tocarías algo?- Pregunto él, destapando el teclado alzando la tapa que lo cubría.

Yo suspire y asentí tomando asiento en el taburete frente al instrumento… mientras él caminaba hacia el sofá y se recostaba del apoya brazos posando su cabeza y los pies en el apoya brazos del otro lado.

Observe las teclas por unos cuantos segundos y cerrando los ojos comencé a tocar una melodía algo infantil, sonaba como si una cajita de música fuese sido abierta en ese momento.

La melodía comenzó a fluir sola como en la madrugada cuando esperaba la hora de ir a recogerlo.

Suspire… no porque lo necesitara, sino porque deseaba que su efluvio inundara todo mi paladar… que se metiera entre mis pulmones e hiciera que mi garganta ardiera como nunca al desear su sangre, eso hacía que la melodía fuese aun más intensa, más significativa… los "LA" menos se entremezclaban con las notas altas y bajas de aquella melodía que aun no tenia nombre… pero que ya tenía dueño.

Voltee a verlo de soslayo y el comenzaba a bostezar.

-¿Te fastidia?- pregunte sin dejar de tocar.

-En lo más mínimo…es Cool, tocas como todo un profesional ¿He?… es solo que no dormí bien anoche, lo sabes- Asentí aun improvisando aquella melodía que se guardaba en mi mente como si mi cabeza fuese una grabadora.

El comenzaba a mover sus manos como si fuese un director de orquesta y yo sonreía volviendo a enfocarme en las teclas.

-¿Como se llama la canción?- preguntaba el aun moviendo sus manos y yo simplemente comencé a tocar la parte más fuerte y rápida de esa canción que aun no tenia nombre… pero tenía cuerpo, que no había sido escrita pero ya se estaba construyéndose sola y que cada nota daba justo lo que yo deseaba… soltar lo que sentía en ese momento y al culminarla muy lentamente y volteando a verle… contemple que él ya se había quedado dormido.

Me levante y subiendo a velocidad vampírica en busca de una cobija, volví de nuevo a la sala cubriéndolo con esta desde los pies hasta los hombros y colocándome de rodillas observando su rostro le respondí a sabiendas de que ya no escucharía la respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

-Se llama, la nana de Jacob-

Sonreí como estúpido ante aquella respuesta sin ser escuchada y me levante caminando hacia uno de los amplios ventanales observando la noche mientras que cada suspiro me quemaba en la garganta.

¿Que era?... ¿masoquismo?... Mmm… ¿una manera de retarme a mí mismo y saber que podía controlar mi sed?... no podía comprender porque lo hacía pero aquello me agradaba… que toda la casa tuviera su olor y que yo pudiera soportarlo tan bien.

Comencé a enfocarme en los pensamientos de mis hermano y los de mis padres pero nada… estaban lo bastante lejos como para no percibir nada… aquello me hacía sentir aun mejor.

Me quede un largo rato observando las afueras de la casa… todo estaba tranquilo… en silencio hasta que comencé a escuchar un celular sonar y corriendo veloz me acerco a la mochila de Jacob que estaba en uno de los muebles de la sala y tomo rápidamente la llamada tratando de hablar bajo.

-¿Hola?- del otro lado nadie hablaba, así que observando la pantalla que decía "Llamada entrante de papá" volví a decir posándome el teléfono en la oreja.

-¿Señor Billy Black?- un silencio de unos veinte segundos fueron rotos por una pregunta en un tono algo molesto.

-¿Quién habla?- comencé a caminar tratando de alejarme de Jacob que comenzaba a moverse.

-habla Edward Cullen, señor Black- se volvió a hacer un silencio y luego respondió -¿El Muchacho del doctor Carlisle?-

-Así es señor- respondí rápidamente.

-¿Dónde está Jacob?- pregunto el de manera cortante.

-El se encuentra bien… está dormido justo ahora- le solté muy amablemente mientras se escuchaba que el hombre trataba de mover la silla de ruedas.

-¿Porque te empeñas en querer ser amigo de Jacob?- pregunto el hombre a lo que respondí rápidamente con otra pregunta.

-¿Y por qué no?... no creo que allá nada de malo en ello- se escucho cuando bufo por la nariz y luego espeto de mala gana.

-Porque no quiero que mi hijo sea amigo de un chupa sangre- aquellas palabras me habían dolido en lo más profundo.

-Pues lo mismo podría decir mi padre sobre el que yo sea amigo de un hombre lobo- el no dijo nada.

-Escúcheme señor Black yo no pretendo dañar a Jacob y mucho menos ser una mala influencia para el… me parece un chico extraordinario y lo menos que quiero es que le suceda algo malo-

El volvió a bufar y soltó con aquel tono de voz que me incomodaba.

-¿No quieres que salga lastimado?... pues aléjate de él-

-Pues créame que el día en que vea que la vida de Jacob corre peligro, yo mismo me alejare de el- dicho aquello el padre de Jacob tranco la llamada y yo suspiraba completamente incomodo… jamás pensé que la primera conversación con aquel hombre sería tan dura.

Mis pasos me había llevado hasta el comedor… escuche un fuerte golpe y corrí hacia la sala… Jacob estaba aun roncando enrollado entre las sabanas durmiendo en el piso… yo me mordía el dedo índice doblado a manera de ganchillo tratando de contener las risas.

Aquello sí que era dormir en serio… el chico aun después de haberse caído al suelo seguía durmiendo como si nada.

Me acerque a él y tomándolo entre mis brazos lo levante recostándolo de nuevo en el sofá… comencé a acomodarle las sabanas cuando el chico soltó entre sueños.

-Edward-

Yo me quede de piedra observándolo detenidamente sin saber qué hacer… me le acerque a ver si era que se estaba despertando pero no era así, el chico comenzó a respirar sonoramente, profundamente dormido.

"¿Sueñas conmigo?" pregunte en mi mente como si el pudiese leer aquel pensamiento y luego lo observaba sonreír.

-¿Jacob?- Solté en un susurro, comprobando que en verdad estaba dormido y este simplemente se enrollo entre las sabanas haciéndose un mohín en el sofá.

El había dicho mi nombre entre sueños y yo aun no lo había asimilado… comencé a recordar a romeo y Julieta y recitando las palabras de romeo suelto entre susurros a manera de broma.

-Vuelve a decir mi nombre, deja que tus labios pronuncien nuevamente mi nombre y juro que moriré esta noche- y al instante Jacob soltó.

-Edward- si hubiese sido humano, la tensión se me hubiese disparado a doscientos cuarenta… me hubiese dado un infarto y un paro respiratorio todo al mismo tiempo… pero como prácticamente ya estaba muerto… solo estaba ese golpeteo en mi pecho que me demostraba que aun estaba medio vivo.

No me había percatado de lo que hacía hasta que deje de hacerlo… acariciaba su cabello y comencé a sentirme mal de nuevo… me aleje de él levantándome del suelo, cerrando mis ojos y negándomelo una y otra y otra vez en mi mente solté al fin sin poder guardármelo mas dentro de mí.

"estoy seguro de tres cosas: la primera, la verdadera y fuerte amistad entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo crecía cada día, la segunda, una parte de mi… y no sabía que tan potente podía ser esa parte, deseaba su sangre… y tercera… estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de él"

Me arrodille derrotado ante esas palabras mentales que me había dicho a mi mismo arrodillándome a su lado en el suelo observándolo de nuevo y susurrándole casi inaudible.

-Te amo… Jacob- El golpe en el pecho volvía a aparecer.

Me quede allí el resto de la noche velando sus sueños… rogando porque diera algún indicio sobre ellos y de si yo era el protagonista de estos… solo aquellas suposiciones me daban paz interior.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Entre dudas, odios y sueño

**Capitulo 13****Entre dudas, odios y sueños**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Caras, cuantas caras de dibujaban en mi mente sin poder distinguir quienes eran… solo era un mar de caras y túnicas rojas que se dibujaban en una amplia plaza… no reconocía el lugar, pero lo angustiante de aquella escena era que yo trataba de correr entre aquel mar de personas que festejaban entre gritos y algarabía… alzaba mi rostro como buscando algo y un gran reloj de una muy antigua torre se vislumbraba delante de mi señalando las doce en punto del medio día… el sol pegaba en su esplendor y luego un golpe seco que me hacia despertar y abrir los ojo.

Lo primero que vi fue a Edward que se encontraba sentado en el suelo recostado del sofá donde yo dormía con un libro entre sus manos observando hacia las escaleras y luego volteaba a verme como molesto porque me habían despertado.

-Lo siento Jake- Yo bostezaba negando con la cabeza y estirándome en el sofá le respondí.

-Tranquilo men… no pasa nada- me senté quitándome la cobija que tenia encima y observando a Alice bajar las escaleras y a Edward levantándose del suelo baje los pies sentándome en el sofá mientras me pasaba las manos por el cabello.

-Lo siento- le soltaba Alice a Edward que al parecer la miraba de mala manera al haberme despertado.

-Que no pasa nada hombre… todo bien-

Me levante aun recordando aquel extraño sueño.

Mientras que Alice se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba.

-¿Y cómo dormistes? Pregunto ella a lo que yo tratando de olvidar aquella pesadilla le respondí.

-Pues si crees que tuve mala noche a causa de lo sucedido ayer, te equivocas-

Me estire de nuevo y camine rumbo al baño… comencé a asearme mientras volvía a imaginar que rayos podían hacer unos vampiros con un baño en su casa, me reí de mis estúpidos pensamientos y al terminar de asearme Salí de la habitación de baño rumbo a revisar mi mochila… tome el teléfono y revise si había alguna llamada y en efecto, mi padre había llamado, camine hacia la cocina donde ya Edward y Alice trataban de hacerme un omelette.

-¿Mi padre llamo anoche?- pregunte observando el desastre de cascaras de huevo que había sobre la barra de la mesa, Edward volteo soltando la paleta de manera y Alice la tomaba rápidamente.

-Aaaammm… si- soltó el limpiándose las manos con un toalla de cocina y luego prosiguió sacando el pan de la alacena.

-Espero que no te moleste que allá tomado la llamada- Negué con la cabeza y pregunte intrigado.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le solté guardándome el celular en el bolsillo y tomando una toalla desechable comencé a limpiar aquel desorden que había hecho.

-Pues él no se encontraba muy alegre, la verdad- Soltó Edward ayudándome con la limpieza.

-¿Te trato mal?- pregunte observando su reacción… el negaba con la cabeza mientras que sus ojos tristones decían lo contrario.

-Te trato mal ¿no es así?- el suspiro y luego me respondió.

-Pues… la verdad fue algo duro… es decir… imagine nuestra primera conversación de otra manera… no así-

El termino de limpiar y yo caminaba hacia el fregador mientras observaba a Alice servirme el Omelette.

-Déjalo tranquilo, ya hablare con el- Solté de mala manera mientras que Emmett y Rosalie entraban a la cocina.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- Pregunto Emmett tapándose la nariz. –Huele asqueroso- Volvió a soltar este a lo que su mujer quitándose la bufanda espeto de mala gana.

-Es el can, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?- comenzó a sonreír mientras que Edward le rugía, yo sonreí de igual manera como si me hubiese hecho gracia.

-¡Valla!... la rubia cara de estreñida si tiene sentido del humor- en segundos se le borraba la sonrisa y Emmett bajaba la cabeza tratando de no decir nada… Alice reía mientras me daba mi plato de comida y Edward sacaba los panes del tostador y me colocaba la mantequilla en frente.

-Gracias- tome los cubiertos escuchando como Jasper abría la puerta y Alice salía a su encuentro.

Edward se calmaba al igual que la rubia a lo que le solté a Jasper con el buche de comida en la boca.

-Gracias- Sabia que él había cambiado los ánimos en el lugar tratando de controlar las rabietas de ambos vampiros.

-No es nada- Tomo a Alice y se la llevo consigo mientras que yo seguía comiendo –Mmm… no está nada mal, pensé que encontraría restos de cascaras en el Omelette-

Edward sonrió y me rebelo – ¿La verdad? Es bastante difícil tratar de romper un huevo sin destrozarlo con nuestra fuerza, es bastante complicado-

Yo solté una carcajada cubriéndome con una servilleta tratando de no escupir la comida imaginándome aquello.

-Alice tuvo la genial idea de pasarlos antes por el colador-

Comencé a toser ahogado ante aquello y Edward me palmeaba la espalda tratando de hacerme reaccionar… trague como pude y tomando un poco de jugo solté la carcajada contenida acompañada de la de Emmett mientras decía.

-Dioooos… como me gustaría haberlos visto, jajajajaja…-

Rosalie se levanto rápidamente y salió de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo, yo aun sonriendo pero incomodo le pregunto a Emmett.

-¿Porque me odia tanto?-

Emmett suspiraba y negando con la cabeza respondiendo.

-No te odia Jacob, es al contrario… el ver todas las cosas humanas que haces, la hacen atesorar su humanidad ya perdida-

Me quede por largo rato observando mi comida y luego pregunte… -¿cómo fue que se convirtió en un vampiro?- justo en ese momento Rosalie lo llamaba.

-Que te cuente Edward Brother… yo debo irme ya- me palmeo el hombro y salió disparado por la puerta rumbo hacia las afueras de la casa, yo terminaba de comer y tomándome el jugo observaba a Edward esperando a que me respondiera.

-A todos nos convirtió Carlisle, menos a Alice y a Jasper-

Aquello me asombro.

-Woow… jamás pensé que el doctor colmillos le gustara tanto hincar el diente-

Edward rio y tomo el plato junto con el vaso y los coloco en el fregadero.

-Pues no lo hubiese hecho en otras circunstancias salvo por las que él las hizo-

Observaba a Edward escuchando atentamente mientras lo observaba lavar los trastos.

-Por ejemplo, mi transformación fue porque moría a causa de la gripe española… el sintió mucha afinidad conmigo, deseaba formar una familia y mi madre humana ya había muerto… ella le pidió que me cuidara-

Su rostro se torno triste al hablar de su madre biológica.

-Comprendo- Le palmee el hombro ya que él había terminado de lavar los trastos y había contado todo lo demás sentado a mi lado.

-Rosalie… Mmm… pues es algo más duro de contar, ella…- Se lo pensó por unos segundos y luego –su vida fue malograda por su prometido- lo mire fijamente.

-El tenia mala bebida y abuso de ella en conjunto con sus amigos- Trague grueso… ya comprendía su amargura.

-Valla… por eso es que es como es imagino- El me sonrió.

-No siempre fue así- yo lo mire arqueando una ceja.

-Te voy a contar algo que espero solo quede entre tú y yo- le asentí mientras observaba como él se concentraba como buscando a ver si había alguien cerca que pudiese escuchar.

-Ella fue trasformada por mi padre para que fuese mi pareja-

Ya las piezas me comenzaban a encajar mejor.

-Así que no solo es por lo que Emmett alega, ¿no es así?-

El suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza bajando la mirada

-Tú le gustabas… pero nunca le prestastes atención, ¿no es así?- Él volvía a asentir.

-¿Por qué no te gustaba Rosalie?- Edward me observo tornando un rostro sarcástico, reí ante su cara –Jajajajaja… bueno, aparte de por qué es como un puñetazo en el estomago- el sonrió y respondió.

-¿Para mí? Ella solo era mi hermana-

-Mmm… comprendo- me quede observándolo detenidamente mientras él se paraba de repente y observando su reloj de pulsera me espetaba como nervioso.

-Tu padre de seguro debe de estar muy molesto… creo que deberías ir hasta tu casa-

Me levante y camine hacia la sala… tome mi mochila y observando el piano le pregunte.

-Nunca me dijistes, como se llamaba la canción- Pero el sin responderme tomo las llaves y salió de la casa rumbo a buscar el auto.

Yo salía a las afueras esperando a que el trajera el volvo… suspire ampliamente… recibiendo todos los aromas adyacentes a la propiedad, ya que poseía un olfato canino bastante privilegiado y al instante llego a mi aquel efluvio asqueroso.

-Laurent- Solté observando a todos lados y el auto de Edward derrapaba quedando a escasos centímetros de mi.

Salió del vehículo y se coloco delante te de mi agazapado como si fuese a atacar… Carlisle y Esme salieron rápidamente de la casa observando hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa, el vampiro llegaba como si nada hacia la casa Cullen´s.

-No eres Bienvenido- Soltó Edward mostrándole los dientes mientras que Carlisle colocándose entre Edward y Laurent argumento tratando de sonar cordial con el inmortal.

-Valla… ¿la verdad?... no esperábamos tu visita- El alto vampiro de color se detuvo observando a Carlisle luego a Edward y de último a mí.

-No sé que tengas muchacho… pero Victoria al parecer se ha enfocado en ti de una manera desmedida… y no va a parar hasta que consiga lo que quiere-

Carlisle y Esme se miraban entre ellos y luego observaban a Edward a sabiendas de este si estaba muy bien informado del asunto… yo trataba de caminar hacia Laurent pero Edward como siempre en aquel afán de protegerme me lo impedía.

-Puedes decirle a la pelirroja que es muy hermosa pero no estoy interesado en pasar mi vida al lado de una chupa sangre-

Edward cambiaba su postura de atacante a simplemente posarse delante de mí, sin dejar que este se me acercara.

-Victoria se ha enfocado en el joven lobo, al parecer esta decidida a hacer del chico su nueva pareja- Les soltó Laurent a los padres de Edward al ver sus rostros desconcertados.

-Pero ella no puede obligar a Jacob a ser su pareja- respondió Carlisle a lo que este argumento.

-Miren… yo solo vine a darles las gracias por ayudarme a deshacerme de esos dos, James ya me tenia cansado de sus idioteces y Victoria es solo una golfa.

Yo no pude evitar reírme ante lo que el vampiro decía de su amiga.

-Conocí a un clan hace unos días antes de conocerlos a ustedes… los Denali- Carlisle y Esme se observaron al unisonó y asintieron.

-Son parientes nuestros- Respondió el padre de Edward a lo que Laurent prosiguió. –Pues estoy interesado en una de ella… Irina- decía este enfocándose en Carlisle que asentía mientras que Edward comenzaba a retroceder y a ponerse a mi lado soltándome casi en un susurro.

-vámonos… ya rebusque en su mente y dice la verdad… así que no hay peligro en él- Yo asentí y caminando hacia la puerta del copiloto escuche como el recién llegado me decía interrumpiendo su conversación con Carlisle y Esme.

-Victoria no descansara lobo… solo ten cuidado- Yo me gire con la puerta del auto abierta mientras le respondía.

-La estaré esperando- el me sonreía y yo a él mientras que me adentraba en el vehículo lanzando mi mochila hacia la parte de atrás del mismo, Edward arranco y comenzamos a bajar por la carretera de tierra rumbo hacia la pavimentada mientras yo comenzaba a pensar en lo que Laurent me había dicho.

-¿Crees que lo que él quiere decir es que no se detendrá hasta que acabemos con ella?-

Edward no decía nada y simplemente conducía en silencio, yo suspire… ya comenzaba a conocerle y era mejor dejarlo sumergido en sus pensamientos y cuando tuviera algo que decir simplemente lo diría.

Encendí el reproductor de música mientras escuchaba las noticias de que en Seattle ya había habido tres asesinatos inexplicables.

-Ellos tuvieron que ver en eso- Soltó Edward rompiendo el silencio.

-Pues supongo que así es- justo en ese momento una camioneta blanca se detenía enfrente de nosotros obstruyéndonos el paso… del lado del copiloto se encontraba mi padre y quien conducía era Harry Clearwater el padre de Leah y Seth.

Rodé los ojos ante aquel acto estúpido de pretender que iban a mi rescate… me baje del auto y Edward me imito mientras que Harry salía de la camioneta y abría la puerta del lado de mi padre y este me soltaba molesto.

-Entra a la camioneta Jacob- yo reía de manera irónica mientras que Harry me decía. –Hazle caso a tu padre Jacob- voltee a ver al anciano soltándole molesto. –Tú no eres nada mío para ordenarme que hacer- me encaminaba hacia donde se encontraba mi padre pero Edward se me adelantaba posándose en frente de mi padre ofreciéndole su mano a manera de saludo.

-Mucho gusto Señor Black, soy Edward…- Pero mi padre le interrumpía observando la mano del chico de manera despectiva.

-Sé muy bien quién eres Cullen- Edward bajo la mano mientras miraba a mi padre fijamente a los ojos.

Harry se apoyaba de la puerta del copiloto observando de la misma manera en la que lo hacia mi padre haciendo que Edward comenzara a retroceder, tornando ese rostro de pena que hacia cuando algo le incomodaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Valla… con razón nos siguen llamando indios… ¡que educación!- les espete casi escupiendo las palabras que sonaban de manera despectiva mientras que posaba mi mano en el hombro de Edward y le soltaba muy amablemente tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-No les prestes atención, son un par de viejas malhumoradas porque no saben qué hacer con sus miserables vidas de indios Quileutes ya fuera de circulación-

Harry me miraba con ganas de voltearme la cara y mi padre simplemente respondió.

-respétame muchacho- yo bufe por la nariz mientras le respondía- pues aprende a dar respeto antes de pretender recibirlo-

-lamento que no le agrademos señor black… pero créame, no todos somos iguales-

Mi padre lo observo de arriba hacia abajo mientras le espetaba nuevamente de manera cruel.

-Un chupa sangre es un chupa sangre… venga de donde vengan… no son de fiar-

-Bueno… YA BASTA-

Les grite casi histérico a lo que Edward simplemente poso su mano en mí y me susurro.

-Está bien Jacob… ve con ellos- pero antes de que Edward terminara de hablar ya yo caminaba hacia el volvo tomando mi mochila y lanzándosela a mi padre de mala gana en las piernas y tirando la puerta de la camioneta le solté al borde de la ira.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz Billy… ve y llévate mi mochila… yo no pienso ir aun a la casa, no hasta que aprendas a respetar mis decisiones-

Ante la ira no pude contenerme y convulsionando, entre en fase casi en segundos soltando un rugido y luego un aullido de rabia ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Comencé a corre y a corre adentrándome en el bosque… recordando todo lo que había sucedido hace pocos segundos.

"¿Por qué… porque me irritaba tanto que mi padre no lo soportaran?... ¿Por qué sentía esa rabia de que nuestras familias no pudieran llevarse bien?... ¿Por qué los Cullen si me recibían en su casa y mi padre no podía tolera a Edward?"

Cada interrogante me fulminaba el cerebro y hacia que mi pecho doliera… llegue a un claro, una pequeña pradera cubierta de flores silvestres blancas y violetas… el aroma era agradable y la brisa hacia que toda la vegetación se moviera como si fuese un mar… camine lentamente sintiendo los rayos del sol en mi pelaje, llegue al centro de aquel lugar echándome encima de las flores cerrando mis ojos tratando de calmar aquel mal humor que me embargaba.

"Este lobo sí que es prepotente y de malas pulgas" escuche decir a Edward mentalmente a lo que levantando mi rostro que se encontraba echado encima de mis patas delanteras y observe como este se acercaba a mi mientras que su rostro y manos brillaban como si su piel fuera hecha de diminutos diamantes ante la luz del sol.

"¿Así que por eso es que se ocultan de la luz del sol?" este asintió sin dejar de caminar hacia mi sentándose a mi lado en el mar de flores silvestres.

"Pues sin duda que no podrías pasar desapercibido… aunque si te llegan a descubrir puedes alegar que tratabas de abrir un frasco de brillantina delante del ventilador… a Ángela le paso una vez en el salón de arte y creo que hasta trago de esa cosa"

Él no paraba de reír y negar con la cabeza ante mis ocurrencias, yo simplemente trataba de olvidar lo que había sucedido hace rato.

-Pues lo tendré en mente por si acaso- yo reí internamente mientras le soltaba tratando de que no se diera cuenta de mi molestia ante las palabras que diría a continuación.

"Lamento lo que sucedió… no tienes la culpa de lo que eres Edward… entiende eso" el me miraba mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi pelaje y asentía.

"No me importa lo que tu padre diga Jacob… mientras tú no me pidas que me aleje de ti, yo no lo hare"

Por un momento logre ver algo que él quería ocultar… me veía a mi mismo dormir en el sillón de su casa llamándolo entre sueños… me eche de nuevo sobre mis patas delanteras sin decir nada tratando de no recordar el sueño que había tenido.

"¿Edward?" el volteo a verme.

Pero antes de que soltara la pregunta él ya la había respondido mentalmente.

"La nana de Jacob"

El comenzó a tararearla en su mente tal cual la había tocado en el piano… yo cerraba mis ojos, sintiendo una ligera pesadez en ellos mientras sentía como el peso del cuerpo de Edward se posaba a mi costado recostándose sobre mi cuerpo de lobezno… el frio de su cuerpo me hizo estremecer pero no me moví de posición y simplemente lentamente, me fui quedando dormido.


	14. Capítulo 14 - El resto del día sin ti

**Capitulo 14 ****El resto del día sin ti**

**A ojos de Edward**

No quería llegar a mi casa… después del altercado con el padre de Jacob, decidí pasear un rato en el volvo recordando el momento en el prado… aun no podía creerlo… Jacob se había quedado dormido y soñaba con todo lo que había sucedido los dos días anteriores… era grato ver lo que el soñaba y observar cómo me miraba en los momentos de controversia y ya se había dado cuenta de lo que yo trataba de ocultar, puesto que al parecer se me había escapado.

La música clásica del mp4 sonaba mientras que en mi mente aprecia ese pensamiento de Jacob como un Flash de una plaza de Italia… era extraño, ya que no creía que Jacob hubiese estado alguna vez en Italia y mucho menos en la plaza san marcos de Volterra.

Deje de pensar en aquello mientras que volvía a recordar cuando despertaba y estirándose en la hierba floreada me decía mentalmente que debía volver a casa… yo le asentía con todo el dolor de mi alma "si es que poseía una" dejándolo ir… no sin antes decirle que ya sabía que en dos días seria su cumpleaños y que ya Alice lo sabia… eso lo hizo reír y negar con la cabeza, salió corriendo rumbo a su casa y perdiéndose de mi vista y de mi mente pude soltar el "te amo" mental que tenía muy guardado y que trataba de que no saliera por nada del mundo.

Me encontraba en Seattle y trataba de distraerme un poco aun a sabiendas de lo que Victoria pudiese estar haciendo en aquel lugar… yo simplemente fui hacia una pequeña tienda y estacionando el Volvo entre al pequeño lugar.

Era una tienda esotérica y la mujer que lo atendía era una india… ella me miraba y me sonreía mientras me decía muy amablemente.

-¿Buscas algo en especial?- Yo negaba con la cabeza y leía en su mente que de seguro buscaba algo para el amor y la prosperidad… yo apretaba mis labios para no reír y le respondía.

-Nada en especial… solo observe el cartel con el símbolo de los Quileutes en la entrada y estoy realizando un trabajo para el colegio sobre ellos-

Mentí en lo del trabajo escolar pero no en el deseo de saber sobre ellos, la mujer sonrió asintiendo mientras me preguntaba, que deseaba saber.

-Quería saber si los Quileutes al ser mayores de edad… Mmm… pues… tienden a tener algún ritual o algo así-

Ella asintió mientras no dejaba de llenar unas pequeñas bolsas de plástico con unas semillas

-Pues muchos indios acostumbran a llevar de casería a sus hijos cuando entran a la pubertad y otros cuando se comienzan a ser adultos-

Una imagen de Jacob y de mí cazando vino a mi mente

"No sería mala idea" pensé mientras me acercaba a ella y observaba todo lo que había en el mostrador de la tienda… contemple un collar de cuero negro con un pequeño lobo tallado en madera… lo tome entre mis manos observando los detalles de aquella pieza recordando a Jacob.

-Se dice que los Quileutes descienden de los lobos-

Soltó la mujer observando en lo que yo enfocaba la mirada mientras imaginaba como se pondría ella al ver a Jacob transformarse en uno, dándose cuenta de que aquello era más que una simple leyenda.

-Eso he oído- respondí rápidamente, en verdad era algo muy bien elaborado el lobito en miniatura que contemplaban mis ojos.

-Quiero este- le solté a la vendedora posando el collar delante de ella

La mujer lo coloco en una pequeña bolsa de papel dándome el precio a pagar… coloque un billete en el mostrador y tomando la bolsa le dije muy amablemente.

-Quédese con el cambio- ella asintió agradeciéndome y saliendo de allí observe que Alice estaba recostada de auto.

-Qué raro… no te sentí llegar- ella sonrió y me respondió.

-Es porque cuando andas pensando en él nada más importa para ti-

La vergüenza volvía a invadir mi rostro y entrando al auto ella rápidamente hacia lo mismo pero del lado del copiloto mostrándome una visión donde yo poseía una pulsera de cuero con un pequeño lobo igual al que había comprado… encendí el vehículo mientras ella me decía.

-El te regalara uno igual- yo rodé los ojos mientras le decía.

-Pues gracias por dañar la sorpresa Alice- ella sonrió y dirigí el auto de vuelta a la casa.

**A ojos de Jacob.**

Observaba el techo de mi habitación, contando las canaletas del asbesto que me serbia de techo mientras recordaba la tarde que había pasado al lado del que ahora consideraba mi mejor amigo.

Podía escuchar como la silla de ruedas rodaba y rodaba por toda la casa como deseando que yo saliera de la habitación para comenzar su estúpida alocución sobre lo que eran o no los Cullen.

Me levante y Salí de mi pequeña recamara descalzo sintiendo el frio del suelo en mis pies… entre a la cocina, tome un vaso y al encaminarme al refrigerador escuche que la silla de rueda se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación en cuestión mientras yo me serbia un vaso de agua.

-¿Jacob?- dijo mi padre y yo tomándome medio vaso de agua y retomando mi respiración le solté irónicamente.

-Si, así es… ese es mi nombre… ¿qué sucede?-

Me senté en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que había en la cocina mi padre entraba al lugar observándome fijamente.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué la mala actitud conmigo?-

Comencé a jugar con el vaso dándole vueltas hasta que le solté observándole a la cara.

-Nada de lo que digan va a hacer que cambie mi amistad con los Cullen-

Mi padre me miro por un buen rato y luego soltó casi sin querer decir aquello.

-Debo admitir que jamás he tenido problemas con el Doctor Cullen… incluso es muy buen amigo de mi mejor amigo Charlie, pero aun así no me deja de perturbar que andes con ellos-

-Pues quédate tranquilo que a diferencia de lo que tú piensas ellos más bien me protegen demasiado- Le respondí a mi padre mientras el movía su silla hacia el otro lado de la cocina-

-Jacob… esa maldición que posees de ser lobo es a causa de ellos-

Bufe por la nariz.

-¿Ahora si es una maldición?- le dije levantándome de la silla y caminado hacia la sala… el me siguió alegando.

-Pues por ellos es que debíamos transformarnos en lobos… para cuidar a la reserva y a nuestras familias de esos bebedores de sangre-

Me arroje en el sofá –Me imagino que entonces debemos de estar poblando todo el planeta porque los Cullen no son los únicos, ¿sabías?- el asintió

-Por supuesto que lo se… pero en estas tierras mandamos nosotros y somos los guardianes de Forks-

-¿Somos, o soy?- pregunte rápidamente a lo que él respondió.

-Somos Jacob- voltee a ver a mi padre alzando una ceja. –Explícate Billy- a lo que él respondió.

-Los Black no somos los únicos, los Uley, los Clearwater y posiblemente los Ateara también tengan ese don o maldición o como lo quieras llamar-

El rostro se me trasformaba progresivamente.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte levantándome del sofá posándome frente a mi padre el cual comenzó a explicarme.

-Sam, Quil, y Seth también pueden llegar a transformarse Jacob… y a lo mejor hasta Embry aunque él es de los Call por parte de madre y no sabemos quién era su padre y los Call son una de las familias más alejadas de la tribu Quileutes-

El rostro se me descompuso y caí arrodillado en el suelo… comencé a pensar en Leah y lo feliz que se encontraba ante el compromiso con Sam y lo que esto podía producir en esa relación.

-¿Y me lo dices justo a hora?-

Billy comenzó a mover la silla de ruedas acercándose más a mí y acariciándome el cabello me tomo por el mentón levantándome el rostro diciéndome muy a tono de padre cariñoso.

-Jacob, lo siento mucho… no quería decirte esto porque pensé que no abría que hacerlo-

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunte rápidamente a lo que él respondió recostándose en la silla de ruedas.

-Despertar sus genes lobeznos- volví a sentirme enfermo ante aquello.

-¡Jacob!... esta en ti esa tarea… es decir solo tú decides si desea o no despertar sus genes de lobo para que sean parte de tu manada de guardianes de la reserva.

Una película se pasaba muy lentamente en mi cabeza… cada momento grato con mis hermanos y hermanas Quileutes en el colegio y en la playa… las risas todo eso iba a desaparecer si les robaba su libertad como seres humanos comunes y corrientes.

Me levante del suelo y negando con la cabeza le respondí a mi padre.

-No voy a hacerles eso a mis hermanos Quileutes, ¿cómo puedes decirme algo así justo ahora?-

Mi padre se acercaba y yo retrocedía hacia mi habitación.

-Jacob, lo siento mucho hijo mío… pero no es mi culpa… es culpa de esos malditos chupa sangre-

-No vuelvas a culparlos de esto… no fueron ellos lo que nos dieron esta maldición… fueron nuestros ancestros y sus malditos rituales de espiritismo y brujería pagana… ALEJATE DE MI BILLY, déjame SOLO-

Lance la puerta de mi habitación y pasándole cerrojo me lance en la cama golpeando y maldiciendo por todo aquello que estaba sucediendo mientras mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

**A ojos de Edward**

Me encontraba en mi habitación recostado de la cama que Alice había comprado justo esa tarde… era el regalo que me tenia alegando que así podía cuidar a Jacob de una manera más cómoda la próxima vez que el chico desease quedarse a dormir en la casa.

Contemplaba al pequeño lobo tallado en madera alzando el collar en frente de mi observando como la figurita giraba colgado del collar de cuero… me levante rápidamente y comencé a buscar entre las alhajas que me había heredado mi madre biológica y contemple una cadena de oro… la saque del pequeño alhajero y limpiándola la poso en la cama para luego sacar el pequeño lobo de madera del collar de cuero para colocárselo a la cadena de oro.

Contemple como se veía y el pequeño lobo se veía insignificante delante de la lujosa prenda, suspire y volviendo a rebuscar entre las cosas de mi antigua madre observe un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón.

-Perfecto-

Busque una pequeña navaja y comencé a hacerle un pequeño agujero al costado del diminuto animal de madera en forma de corazón… le coloque solución adherente y pose el pequeño diamante en el orificio.

Fui hasta la cocina y buscando entre las cosas de limpieza encontré una solución para pulir madera y rociando la figurita con el liquido pase con cuidado pero velozmente un pedazo de tela para pulir y en segundos la pequeña pieza de madera ya no estaba en tallado bruto sino que parecía una elegante pieza de orfebrería… sonreí ante lo bien que había quedado y volviendo a mi habitación donde ya Alice se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama la escuche decir.

-le fascinara tu regalo-

Rodé los ojos y sentándome en la cama comencé a colocar el pequeño lobito de madera con el corazón de diamante en la cadena de oro nuevamente observando como al fin encajaba a la perfección.

-Quedo hermoso Edward- dijo ella abrazándome por detrás y dándome un beso.

-Gracias- le respondí mientras veía como ella salía rápidamente de mi habitación y volvía con una pequeña caja de regalos.

Volví a agradecerle y acomodando rápidamente el lobo en la almohadilla de la caja de regalos la escuche decir.

-Ya todos compraron sus regalos-

Alce el rostro arqueando una ceja… pensaba soltar alguna ironía tipo Jacob al saber que ya Alice había ido con el chisme cuando volví a sentir ese duro golpe en el pecho como si algo me doliera.

"Jacob" pensé dejando la cajita en la cama mientras que Alice me preguntaba que sucedía.

-No se… siento que le pasa algo-

Comencé a caminar como león enjaulado pensando la manera de llegar a él a sabiendas de que no podía entrar a la reservación.

**A ojos de Jacob**

Después de llorar largo rato me escape por la ventana de mi habitación… caminando uno cuantos metros, alejándome de la casa tratando de no pensar en todo lo que Billy me había dicho hacia unas horas atrás.

Me senté en el tronco caído de un árbol que se encontraba pegado a otro erguido bastante grande y contemplando un pequeño trozo de madera lo partí haciéndolo más pequeño aun… tome mi navaja de bolsillo y comencé a tallar en el pequeño pedazo de madera.

"¿Qué es esto… una maldición o un don?" me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente tallando sin ningún motivo especifico en mi cabeza.

Recordaba de nuevo la tarde con Edward en el prado y comenzaba a sentir una punzada en el estomago… trate de no darle importancia a aquello y simplemente seguí tallando, girando y girando el pedazo de manera entre mis manos y encajando la navaja dándole forma.

Mi mente divagaba entre tantas cosas a la vez, por una media hora aproximadamente me torture con un montón de pensamientos sobre mis hermanos imaginándome cuando se enterarse de todo.

Cuando termine de tallar el pequeño trozo de madera se había transformado en un diminuto lobo que le aullaba a la luna.

En la panza del pequeño lobo escribía mi nombre y sacudiéndome todo el aserrín que había soltado la tallada me levante rumbo a mi habitación nuevamente.

Entre por la ventana y buscando entre mis cosas encontré un trozo de cuero… lo pique en tres pedazos y les di color con un liquido especial para cuero… dándole tres tonalidades diferentes de marrón.

Comencé a entrelazarlos entre sí como si fuese una trenza aunque el entrelazado era más firme y diferente… comencé a recordar a mi madre que era la que me había enseñado todo aquello… al terminar le hice el respectivo nudo con varias tiras de cuero que quedaban colgando para el amarre de la pulsera que estaba elaborando.

Me levante y tomando una pequeña cajita de madera rebusque dentro de la misma encontrando un pequeño dije de una media luna en plata con una diminuta estrella en la punta de la parte baja del dije, trabajada en piedra de azabache.

Enganche con una pinza el aro del dije a la pulsera de cuero y colocándole un pequeño tornillo al lobo de madera en el lomo lo uní a la pulsera al lado de la media luna y era como si el pequeño lobo le aullara a esta.

Pulí el cuero dándole mayor brillo y sonreí complacido al ver mi obra de arte culminada y justo en ese momento el celular comenzaba a vibrar en la mesa de noche; tome el aparato y observe la pantalla la cual me mostraba un número sin nombre y pulsando el botón de atender llamada atendí de manera recelosa.

-¿Diga?- al momento la voz de Edward se escuchaba del otro lado algo angustiado.

-¿Te sucede algo?... ¿Estás bien?... ¿pasa algo que te este incomodando?-

Yo sonreí recostándome en la cama mientras respondía con una pregunta.

-¿Cómo tienes mi número de teléfono?- un silencio se hizo presente y luego respondió en tono bajo.

-Lo robe de tu celular-

Trataba de no reírme y sonar molesto.

-Pues podría ponerte preso ¿sabes?- Escuche como reía y luego yo sin poder aguatarme solté una carcajada.

-Estoy bien men… nada que no se pueda arreglar-

Era extraño pero su voz lograba calmarme y me hacia olvidar la punzada de dolor que sentía ante tanta responsabilidad como el futuro líder de una manada de lobos guardianes del que yo no quería ser participe.

-Paso algo- le respondí al ver que no decía nada –Pero te contare el lunes en el colegio ¿vale?- el respondió rápidamente recordando que había dejado de nuevo la motocicleta en su casa.

-El día de tu cumpleaños- yo bufe ante la idea de cumplir dieciocho a lo que respondí a manera de broma.

-El día en que nació este malas pulgas, gran acontecimiento ¿No?- el rio del otro lado mientras que yo alzaba la pulsera que le pensaba obsequiar ese mismo día, recordando las palabras de mi madre que decía que era más satisfactorio dar que recibir.

Del otro lado del celular y sin yo percatarme de aquello Edward alzaba de la misma manera que yo alzaba la pulsera, lo que sería mi regalo de cumpleaños, ambos recostados en nuestras camas… pensando en las posibles reacciones del otro ante el obsequio que nos teníamos cada uno en secreto.

**Nota: **_Para quienes siguen mi fanfic muchas gracias… y les indico que he pensado unir crepúsculo con luna nueva… para luego hacer otro fin donde estará unido Eclipse y amanecer… espero que el próximo sea de su agrado… aunque este aun no termina… gracias por leerme y sigan comentando, sus review son lo que me inspira a seguir… gracias._


	15. Capítulo 15 - Un cumpleaños muy loco

**Capitulo 15****el cumpleaños más loco de mi vida**

**A ojo de Jacob**

Había llegado al colegio gracias a que Sam me había traído en su camioneta… baje de la parte trasera donde nos traía a todos salvo a Leah y a Seth que los llevaba dentro del vehículo, los chico comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos empujándose como siempre mientras yo escuchaba el volvo entrar en el aparcadero, salte de la camioneta por el otro lado y tomando mi mochila mientras veía que más atrás Emmett llegaba con mi motocicleta en la parte trasera del Jeep les solté a mis hermanos Quileutes.

-Nos vemos luego chicos-

Sam me observo serio, como reprochándome que los dejara por los Cullen… Leah se despidió con un ademan de la mano mientras que Seth me volvía a desear feliz cumpleaños por trigésima vez en el día y Embry soltaba tratando de sonar divertido.

-Oye Jake, ¿con cuál de las Cullen´s sales?... porque al parecer todas tienen ya su pareja ¿no?-

Yo sonreí y les mostré el dedo medio de manera grosera mientras Quil decía.

-De seguro la pequeñita de cabello corto esta siéndole infiel a su pareja con él- Quil y Embry rieron chocándose las manos, y disfrutando de sus estupideces mientras yo me acercaba al jeep observando la motocicleta, esta había cambiado considerablemente.

-¿Esta es mi motocicleta?-

Pregunte impresionado… la habían mejorado aun más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

-Por eso no te la habíamos entregado aun-

Respondió Emmett palmeándome el hombro y observando a todos lados alzo la motocicleta como si fuese un triciclo y la poso en el suelo.

-Feliz cumpleaños-

Soltó este sonriéndome mientras observaba como Rosalie bajaba del Jeep y caminaba hacia la entrada de colegio.

-¿Amor?- le soltó Emmett tratando de que ella se detuviera a lo que ella simplemente soltó de mala gana. –Feliz cumpleaños perro- entro al colegio mientras Emmett negaba con la cabeza disculpándose por la actitud de su mujer, corriendo tras de ella para alcanzarle.

Mientras admiraba como Emmett y Rosalie habían dejado mi moto, a mis espaldas Edward susurraba.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Jacob-

Me gire para verlo y él me abrazo con fuerzas tratando de medirse en el apretón.

-Aammm… Gracias Men- Le palmee la espalda y este se aparto de mi entregándome una pequeña caja marrón con listón dorado, yo negaba con la cabeza observando aquello.

-Woow… no debistes men… en serio- el me sonreía observando la pequeña caja como incitándome a abrirla, así que hale el listón y quite la tapa que cubría la caja.

Aquello no lo podía creer… no podía haber tanta coincidencia junta… reí a más no poder negando una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras sacaba el pequeño lobo con un diminuto corazón en pedrería.

-Esto no es un diamante ¿cierto?-

El me miraba por unos segundos y luego negaba con la cabeza… yo suspire aliviado.

-Que bueno porque en serio no iba a poder aceptar algo tan costoso… ¿y la cadena?- el respondió quitándome de las manos mi obsequio mientras se posaba a mis espaldas para colocármelo… aquello me incomodo un poco pero no dije nada y escuche su respuesta.

-Es fantasía fina-

Me unió el broche y yo alaba el pequeño lobo para observarlo.

-Gracias… está mucho mejor trabajado que el mío- Respondí mas para mí que para él pero este respondió.

-Aun así lo quiero Jacob- lo mire por unos segundos extrañado y luego le solté.

-Alice ¿no?- el asintió – ¿pero cómo?... se supone que ella no puede ver el futuro si estoy yo en el- a lo que él respondió.

-Pues no te vio entregándomelo, pero me vio a mí usarlo-

Yo asentí comprendiendo al fin mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del colegio y observando que él me seguía le respondí.

-Entiendo, pero te lo daré luego… porque ya de por si no dejan de vernos-

Y adentrándonos en el colegio… nos separamos en las escaleras ya que me tocaba practica de básquet a primera hora… me despedí de él chocando los puños y dándole de nuevo las gracias.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° tiempo después ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Habíamos llegado a la casa de los Cullen, yo en mi motocicleta y Edward en su volvo mientras observaba por las paredes de vidrio lo que Alice terminaba de hacer en la casa.

-Oh por Dios- Solté asombrado mientras Edward salía de su auto, yo ataba mi nuevo casco a la parte trasera de la moto y acercándose a mí me decía divertido.

-Trate de detenerla… pero fue imposible-

El subía las escaleras a gran velocidad mientras me sostenía la puerta para que entrara… le di las gracias ante su amabilidad mientras observaba el decorado.

-¿te gusta?- Soltó Alice dando saltos hasta llegar a mí y abrazándome me soltó emocionada.

-Feliz cumpleaños Jake- me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me espelucaba todo el cabello.

-Gracias loca- le solté sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Y que es todo esto?... le pregunte observando el pastel y el montón de comida.

-Pues Alice quiere ver si eres capaz de comerte todo eso tú solo-

Soltó Emmett saltando desde las escaleras hasta donde yo me encontraba… reí dándole un puñetazo en el hombro mientras veía adornos Quileutes por toda la casa.

-En serio... creo que esto es como mucho- Pero Alice negaba con la cabeza alegando de que nada era mucho para mí… jamás me habían hecho sentir tan importante en toda mi vida y aquello me agradaba.

Escuche un ruido bastante particular… me gire y en efecto, era la camioneta de Sam que se aparcaba en frente de la casa Cullen.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- solté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras salía a abrirles la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes acá?- Seth era el primero en salir disparado de la camioneta hacia la casa.

-La chica Cullen nos invito a la fiesta de cumpleaños que tenían preparada para ti Jake- Señalo él a Alice mientras entraba como bólido dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de pasa palos… Leah era la segunda en entraba a la casa abrazándome y más atrás Sam, Quil y de ultimo Embry.

Estaba tan emocionado pero a la vez algo asustado al tener a mis hermanos Quileutes junto a los Cullen´s, volteaba a ver a Jasper que simplemente estaba posado como estatua observándolos a todos… yo me acerque a Alice y antes de soltar lo que pensaba ella me respondía.

-Tranquilo, el se va a comportar… ¿verdad amor?- le dijo ella lanzándole un beso a lo que el asintió casi de manera imperceptible.

Yo le sonreí al chico pero el simplemente me miraba fijamente… yo comencé a comer y a beber junto con mis hermanos Quileutes disfrutando de la fiesta.

Después de una hora Sam se me acerca observando a los Cullen´s tratando de susurrarme al oído.

-¿Son ideas mías o tus amigos no han tocado la comida?-

En lo que iba a responder Edward se posaba a mi lado y tomando unos canapés se los llevo a la boca masticándolos y tragándolos rápidamente.

-Dios… no quería romper la dienta pero no me contuve… ¿ricos no?- no podía aguantarme las ganas de reírme ante aquello… de seguro estaba que se soltaba en vómitos pero era muy buen actor; Sam se alejo de nosotros sin dejar de mirar a Edward de soslayo mientras yo le daba las gracias ante aquel esfuerzo.

-No fue nada… espero no tener que repetirlo- a lo que le respondí rápidamente señalándole una de las bandejas.

-Pues para la próxima te recomiendo estos… están más sabrosos-

El me miro frunciendo el ceño y yo me carcajeaba palmeándole el hombro.

-Lo siento, en serio me hizo gracias- el negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Volvía a escuchar un auto acercarse, voltee a ver cuando justo escuche decir a Leah.

-¿Ella está invitada?-

Era Bella Swan quien se estacionaba en frente de la casa, esta salía de su camioneta mientras Esme y Carlisle al fin hacían su aparición bajando las escaleras.

Yo volteaba a ver a Alice la cual me decía acercándose a mí.

-Invite a Ángela, Jessica y a Bella… pero al parecer las otras dos chicas no pudieron asistir-

En verdad me alegraba de aquello… solo Bella me caía bien de las tres chicas así que aquello no me incomodaba en lo más mínimo.

Ella comenzó a subir las escaleras y justo al llegar arriba resbalo y cayó hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza y rompiéndose la frente con uno de los escalones de abajo… todos se asustaron ante aquella estruendosa caída mientras yo rodaba los ojos.

"¿Esta chica puede ser más estúpida?... pero al momento en que todos mis hermanos Quileutes se levantaban para ayudarle observo que a la chica le comienza a sangraba la cabeza… hice un largo y rápido recorrido a los rostros de todos los vampiros allí presentes.

Alice se echaba para atrás con una cara de psicópata tratando de aguantarse las ganas de hincarle el diente mientras que Rosalie subía rápidamente las escaleras y Carlisle corría al encuentro de la chica dejando a Esme que simplemente volteaba el rostro hacia otro lado… el Doc. Era el más normal de todos… gire mi rostro en busca de Edward y el chico observaba a Jasper… voltee a ver a Jas y este peleaba con Emmett que trataba de contenerlo… el rubio vampiro rugía incontrolable… y justo cuando algún Quileutes trataba de ver hacia la casa Carlisle llamaba su atención… aquello se había convertido en un completo caos.

Edward corría hacia donde Emmett luchaba en contra de Jasper tratando de controlarlo.

-¡Alice!- grite tratando de sacar a esta de su psicosis mental y corrió hacia Jasper posándose en frente de él.

-Ya, ya cariño… no pasa nada… vamos amor… se que puedes controlarte… solo es un poquito de…- trago grueso y volteando a ver hacia la entrada soltaba volviendo a poner cara de que era ella quien se le lanzaría encima a la chica -…Sangre- soltó al fin relamiéndose los labios mientras Edward la llamaba de nuevo por su nombre y entre los tres sacaron a Jasper de la casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Suspire aliviado girando para dirigirme hacia la puerta pero justo en ese momento me daba cuenta de que Sam me observaba desde donde estaba parado con los brazos cruzados.

"Maldición" Camine de igual manera hacia la puerta y salí a ver lo que sucedía, camine entre la gente y llegue hacia donde bella sangraba ignorando a Sam que no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Bella?... ¿Bella, te encuentras bien?-

Le soltaba a la chica observando que ya Carlisle había detenido la hemorragia.

-Mis malditos par de pies izquierdos que no se coordinan- Soltó ella y yo sonreí acomodándole el cabello.

-Dios mujer, si que eres un mar de calamidades- ella comenzaba a sonrojarse completamente apenada.

-Creo que caí encima de tu regalo- Todos reían mientras el Doctor Cullen trataba de levantarla del suelo, yo me inclinaba para tomar lo que parecía haber sido una bolsa de regalos ya completamente desbaratada.

-Gracias- Le sonreí tratando de animarla mientras que Carlisle me informaba que iría a llevarla hasta su casa para notificarle a Charlie de lo sucedido, yo asentí abriéndole la puerta de la camioneta a Bella por la parte del copiloto para que la chica entrara.

-Lo siento Jake no quise arruinar tu fiesta- Yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Tranquila Bella, no sucede nada- Le solté a la chica cerrando la puerta alejándome de la camioneta sentí que Sam estaba tras de mí al tropezarle, me hice el que no estaba allí aunque le había pedido disculpas por el tropezón sin dejar de observar como la camioneta se perdía entre los árboles.

-¿Me vas a explicar lo que sucedió dentro de la casa con los Cullen o tendré que tomar el camino complicado?-

Suspire ante aquello quedándome en silencio por un rato hasta que le respondí.

-Pues jamás te ha gustado el camino fácil ¿Cierto?-

Y sin decir nada más comencé a caminar rumbo hacia la casa donde ya todos estaban de vuelta dándole a entender que no le diría nada, Edward me esperaba en la puerta observándome para luego enfocarse en Sam

-Se dio cuenta de todo, ¿no?- a lo que yo le respondí.

-No se… ¿Dímelo tú?-

Edward sin dejar de observar a Sam y este a su vez que le sostenía la mirada me respondió rápidamente al ver que el chico se acercaba hacia la casa.

-Vio suficiente como para sospechar que algo ocultamos, pero que aun no sabe que es-

Yo entre a la casa y Edward detrás de mi… busque a todos lados y solo Emmett. Esme y Alice estaban en la casa… voltee a ver a Edward el cual me respondía.

-Esta tan apenado que decidió darse unos días cruzando las fronteras canadienses- me sentía mal por Jasper, pero suponía que era lo mejor en ese momento… Sam entraba y se acercaba a Leah.

-Nos vamos- Le soltó este de mal humor mientras ella se levantaba tomando a su hermano por el brazo.

-Pero no me quiero ir aun- Soltaba Seth molesto pero su hermana lo empujaba hacia la salida… ambos se despidieron… uno molesto y la otra tratando de ser cordial.

Embry y Quil se levantaron también alegando que mejor se irían con Sam mientras que este al salir de la casa observo de manera retadora a Edward el cual no le aparto la mirada de encima.

Sam salió de la casa después de lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Edward el cual cerró la puerta mientras que escuchábamos decir a Alice de lo más normal.

-¡Salió bien la fiesta después de todo! ¿No?-

Todos volteamos a verle asombrados ante aquellas afirmación tan natural mientras está muy sonriente respondió.

-Bueno… espero que la próxima sea aun mejor- y tomando unas cuantas bandejas se las llevo a la cocina mientras que yo soltaba una carcajada.

-Jajajajajajaja… esta mujer esta LOCAAA…-

Dije aquella última palabra muy fuerte para que me escuchara a lo que ella respondió desde la cocina.

-No tienes que gritar Jacob… recuerda que puedo oírte a kilómetros-

Bufe por la nariz y me arroje en el sofá mientras que Edward se sentaba a mi lado.

-Ayer me dijistes que algo sucedía-

Me quede por un largo rato observándolo y sacando la pulsera que había hecho para él de mi bolsillo se la coloque en la muñeca y girando su mano comencé a atar las trenzas que había dejado sueltas.

Observe su rostro y el sonreía observando como yo le colocaba aquello mientras le decía al terminar.

-No es tan bonito como el que tú me distes, pero lo hice todo yo mismo-

Él se contemplaba la pulsera observando el dije. -Eso si no lo hice yo- sonreí –Era de mi Madre…- alzo su rostro sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- pregunte rápidamente.

-Nada… muchas gracias… me fascina… en serio… muchas gracias-

El no dejaba de acariciar el cuero de la pulsera mientras yo le comenzaba a contar todo lo que había sucedido en mi casa hacia dos días atrás cuando mi padre me revelaba que los muchachos podrían llegar a ser lobos como yo.

El observaba mi rostro con cara de que sufría como yo lo hacía ante todo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

-Entiendo…- fue lo que soltó este rápidamente mientras se percataba de que en el lobo de su pulsera tenia tallado mi nombre, comenzó a sonreír de manera casi intangible.

El alzaba su rostro y me observaba detenidamente.

-¿No quieres que ellos sufran como tú lo haces por culpa de lo que somos?-

Yo suspire y asentí… aunque no era exactamente como él lo planteaba.

-¿Desearías que todo fuera como antes?- yo asentí… la verdad, deseaba que todo fuera como lo era antes de ser un lobo, pero daba gracias de que lo era… ya que si no lo hubiese sido de seguro los Cullen jamás hubiesen entrado en mi vida.

Edward me sonrió muy amablemente mientras se levantaba del sofá y observaba hacia las afueras de la casa… yo observaba el reloj y contemplaba que pronto iba a anochecer, me levante rápidamente.

-Debo irme… no quiero hacer molestar mas a Billy de lo que ya esta-

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y dejo que me fuera sin decir nada.

Le di las gracias a todos y montando mi motocicleta me despedí de Edward alzando mi mano… este me imito y se volvió a cruzar de brazos… era extraño… sentía como que algo le incomodaba, o como si maquinara algo que yo no captaba.

Encendí la moto y colocándome el casco arranque la maquina velozmente rogando que Sam no me estuviese esperando en la casa.


	16. Capítulo 16 - La despedida

**Capitulo 16****La despedida, "Al fin se lo que siento"**

**A ojos de Jacob**

A la mañana siguiente entre al aparcadero del colegio... llovía como aquel día en que Edward había salvado la vida de Bella y la mía en cierto modo.

Baje de la motocicleta y observe hacia donde siempre aparcaban los Cullen… pero ninguno de los autos se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-Hola Jacob- Soltó Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Hola Bella- respondí rápidamente, sonriéndole y encaminándome con ella rumbo hacia la entrada del colegio, ella resbalo y se tomo rápidamente de mi brazo.

-Madre santa mujer... deberías de tener una camiseta que diga, "Peligro… chica con dos pies izquierdos"- solté una carcajada mientras ella me golpeaba el hombro riendo conmigo.

-Eres malo- Soltó esta mientras seguía caminado agarrada de mi brazo, Ángela la fulminaba con la mirada observando cómo esta me tenia agarrado.

-Hola chicas- Soltó Bella a Ángela y a Jessica mientras me soltaba del brazo… ambas chicas la saludaron… una de mala manera y la otra como si le importara un pepino su existencia.

-Bueno… espero que desde aquí puedas caminar sola- le guiñe el ojo a Bella que sonreí como tonta colegiala mientras Jessica seguía maquillándose y Ángela le volteaba la cara a Bella.

Comencé a caminar rumbo a mi clase de biología… saludando a todos mis hermanos Quileutes y a alguno que otro amigo del colegio y compañeros de equipo.

Entre al salón y acomodando todo en mí asiento observe como el profesor comenzaba la clase sin esperar a que nadie más llegara.

"Qué raro… ¿dónde estarán?-

Pensaba mientras sentía como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Te molesta que me siente acá?-

Me soltó Bella acomodándose en el asiento que le correspondía a Edward mientras yo asentía sin poder negarme.

-Aaaammm… si claro, siéntate-

Ella me sonrió y yo a ella mientras trataba de prestarle atención a la clase.

Las horas fueron pasando y al culminar la clase tome mis cosas rápidamente y Salí antes que todos del salón… baje las escaleras y Salí del colegio observando el aparcadero… justo donde debían de estar los autos de los Cullen… pero no había nada allí, comencé a sentirme extrañado y asustado a la vez.

Era un día perfecto para los Cullen… ¿Por qué no estaban?... tome mi teléfono y llame a Edward… repico unas tres veces y luego escuche su voz.

-Hola- Soltó el muy cortante.

-¿Se puede saber porque no vinieron a clases hoy?... ¿Sucede algo?-

-Te espero en el claro-

Y justo en lo que pensé responderle, él ya había trancado la llamada.

Me quede inerte por unos segundos pensando en aquella voz suya… tan diferente… tan distante… tan seca… una punzada en el pecho me hacia volver en sí, comenzando a caminar rumbo hacia mi motocicleta mientras escuchaba a mis hermanos Quileutes llamándome… les ignore y poniéndome el casco arranque la motocicleta girándola bruscamente y saliendo del aparcadero a gran velocidad.

Volaba por aquel pavimento de asfalto mojado a gran velocidad recordando la llamada y el tono en el que había dicho aquellas cortas palabras.

"Algo anda mal… el no es así" me decía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Me adentre al bosque tratando de pasar por entre los arboles sin estrellarme y antes de llegar al claro ya divisaba a Edward vestido de manera muy elegante… como si se disponía a ir a algún lugar público y de mucha clase.

Me detuve en seco y bajándome de la motocicleta le sonreí ampliamente pero él me miraba serio y frio… deje el casco en la motocicleta y me acerque a él tratando de sonar divertido.

-Valla… ¿Qué elegante… donde es el funeral?-

Él sonrió a medias mientras bajaba la cabeza y caminaba hacia mí… poso su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo y soltó sin rodeos.

-Jacob, nos vamos-

Me le quede observando por un largo rato asimilando sus palabras y luego pregunte.

-¿Nos vamos?- él negó con la cabeza y volvió a decir.

-Mi familia y yo nos vamos-

En mi pecho comenzaba a sentir una punzada aguda que comenzaba a calar en mi pecho poco a poco.

-De hecho… ya todos se han ido… solo quedo yo y debía despedirme de ti-

Mis piernas estaban tiesas… sentía que no podía pensar en nada más que en que tendría que volver a ser aquel chico que ocultaba su verdadero yo tras una careta de adolescente normal a lo que solté tratando de hablar normal.

-Si es por lo que sucedió con Jasper y Bella…- pero el negó con la cabeza interrumpiéndome.

-No es solo eso Jake-

El bajo su mano y comenzó a apartarse de mi… sentí la necesidad de caminar hacia él, pero las piernas me seguían sin responder.

-No quiero que sufras a sabiendas de que tus hermanos Quileutes tendrán que ser lobos como tú… no quiero ser el culpable de que tomes esa decisión-

La cabeza me comenzaba a dar vueltas mientras decía.

-Pero esa no es tu responsabilidad- al fin las piernas me respondían y camine dos pasos hacia él.

-Si… es la tuya… y siento que eso te hace infeliz… si nosotros nos quedamos… y Victoria sigue con su afán de seguro tendrás que hacer lo que no deseas… y no quiero hacerte infeliz Jacob-

Él se giraba para caminar aun mas lejos de mí y yo caminando aun mas rápido lo tome del brazo a lo que el volteo a observarme… primero a mi mano sobre su antebrazo y luego a mi rostro.

-Jacob…- pero yo le interrumpía.

-Es la escusa más estúpida que he oído… dime la verdad… ¿pasa algo más?... dime que ocultas- él se soltaba de mi agarre posándose enfrente de mí y abrazándome muy fuerte contra él me susurro al oído.

-Te amo Jacob Black… pero este amor es imposible… lo siento-

Sentí como besaba mis sienes y el corazón me latía de manera acelerada… las piernas nuevamente no me respondían y mis manos sudaban como un vaso de agua helada.

Se separo de mí y sin voltear a verme salió corriendo a gran velocidad sin esperar a que mi cuerpo y mente reaccionaran.

"Que idiota has sido Jacob Black… ¿no te habías dando cuenta?"

Me decía a mi mismo internamente mientras una lágrima corría por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi mentón y al momento otra le acompañaba del otro lado de mi rostro uniéndose en mi barbilla haciendo que callera al suelo arrodillado apretando fuertemente mis manos en un puño que temblaban apoyados de mis piernas.

Diversos recuerdos llegaron a mí como flashes mentales de tortura que iban golpeándome con gran fuerza.

Flashes:

"_El día en que nos dijimos las verdades, la manera en la que me miraba estando desnudo delante de él… esa frase: -Tienes un efluvio poco usual Jacob Black… me haces desearte-_

_Su mirada, la manera en la que se alegraba al verme… Aquel afán de protegerme… su obsequio… el velar mi sueño… su canción… y por ultimo aquella tarde justo acá en el claro donde su mente me mostraba lo que él había visto mientras yo dormía y lo llamaba entre sueños."_

"¿Yo inconscientemente sentía algo por él?"

Comencé a ver hacia todos lados levantándome rápidamente del suelo y tomando la motocicleta arrojando el casco hacia un lado arranque el vehículo conduciendo hacia la casa de los Cullen… el viento secaba mis lagrimas mientras yo trataba de componerme y ser lo más normal y fuerte posible… llegue a la casa en cuestión y arroje la motocicleta a un lado entrando rápidamente en el inmobiliario… subí las escaleras buscando por todos lados.

-Edward… Edward…-

Gritaba por aquel lugar entrando a su habitación… pero allí no había nada.

-Carlisle… Esme…- Solté entrando al despacho del doctor… pero solo la soledad lo cubría.

Baje las escaleras mientras una nueva oleada de lágrimas irrumpía mi visión y entrando en la cocina grite casi histérico.

-Alice… Jasper…- pero no había nada en aquel lugar… Salí por la puerta trasera rumbo hacia el garaje pulsando el botón para que este se abriera.

-Emmett… Rosalie…- Solté sin tan siquiera ponerme a pensar que aquella ultima en vez de estar molesta estaría feliz de no estar allí observándome llorar como un completo idiota.

Ni los autos se encontraban en aquel lugar… tan solo un enorme espacio vacío adornaba aquel amplio lugar y me sentí justo como aquel garaje, vacio y solo.

Corrí hacia la motocicleta y tratando de encenderla me entro un arrebato de rabia y la patee pegándola contra uno de los árboles y comencé a correr entrando en fase al instante, rompiendo toda mi ropa y sintiendo como se comenzaba a clavar la tierra entre mis garras.

Corría y corría sin rumbo fijo… solo el dolor en mi pecho hacia que corriera cada vez más y más lejos como si quisiera dejarlo atrás pero este iba conmigo completamente arraigado en mi piel, mi cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Un leopardo que justo pasaba por allí… decidió atacarme y yo con aquel odio, y dolor contenido clave mis dientes en el fiero animal destrozándole la yugular y arrojándolo con fuerzas en contra de un árbol… aquello sonó como un montón de huesos rotos y el animal quedo tirado en el suelo ya sin vida.

Comencé a correr de nuevo… y a gritar su nombre mentalmente una y otra vez… sin obtener respuesta alguna de él.

"¿Por qué… porque no lo vistes antes Jacob?… maldito idiota"

Soltaba una y otra vez recordando cada momento a su lado... subí a un risco y allí comencé a aullar y a aullar con tanto dolor que sentía que mi alma abandonaría mi cuerpo… Sentí que ya mis fuerzas me dejaban sin poder contener mas mi cuerpo erguido y arrojándome al suelo en un cumulo de hojas secas, entre sollozos y aullidos me fui quedando dormido.

~°~°~°~~°~°~°~ horas después ~°~°~°~~°~°~°~

Desperté ante el sonido de la noche… entre el ulular de las lechuzas y el cantar de los grillos y ranacos… no quería abrir mis ojos… deseaba que todo hubiese sido un sueño, pero no era así… suspire y el dolor en mi pecho volvía a socavar muy hondo y quemaba como el mismísimo infierno.

Me levante, como pude y comencé a caminar con la cabeza agacha observando mis patas mientras me volvía a reprochar que era un idiota, ciego niño estúpido que creía que tenía el mundo en sus manos y resulto que el mundo ahora tenía un olor nauseabundo y que ya no valía nada sin Edward dentro de este mundo, mi mundo… ya vacio.

Lo único que no se había desprendido al momento de entrar en fase era la cadena con el pequeño lobo que él me había obsequiado y que ahora se encontraba en mi cuello lobezno casi ahogándome.

Suspire y comencé a correr rumbo hacia donde había dejado la motocicleta, no deseaba observar hacia la casa y simplemente saliendo de fase saque de esta un Jean, me lo puse con desgano observando cómo había quedado la motocicleta que antes ellos habían dejado en perfecto estado.

-Todo esto es tú culpa-

Le soltaba a Edward como si este estuviese en la casa.

-¿Me oyes imbécil?-

Grite hacia la casa que se encontraba a obscuras.

-Es tu culpa por no decírmelo antes- Comencé a tomar unas enormes piedras del suelo y arrojarlas contra las paredes de cristal de aquella casa.

-Esto es por ser tan buen amigo y luego dejarme solo- Lance una bastante grande rompiendo el cristal en mil pedazos.

-Y esta por decirme que me amas justo cuando te piensas ir MALDITO BASTARDO- lance otra que pego en uno de los ventanales de la segunda planta destrozándolo por completo.

-Y esta...- solté arrojando una piedra casi sin ganas comenzando a llorar nuevamente cayendo de rodilla al suelo golpeándome los muslos de pura ira contenida, me desplome de lado haciéndome un mohín en el suelo sintiéndome el ser más miserable del mundo.

"tuvistes al ser más maravilloso del mundo enamorado de ti todo este tiempo y no te distes cuenta"

Apretaba el pequeño lobito de madera entre mis manos sintiendo el frio del cristal en forma de corazón.

-¿Como no te distes cuenta Jacob?- me decía entre sollozos pasando mi pulgar por el pequeño corazoncito de cristal.

-Un corazón de hielo… eso era lo que quería decirme… su corazón frio se había enamorado de este imbécil y ciego chico lobo-

Me estire en el suelo observando al cielo sin dejar de acariciar el pequeño lobito y su corazón de cristal contemplando que era una de las pocas noches con estrellas en Forks.

Me quede así por un rato hasta que las lagrimas se detuvieron… me levante y levantando la motocicleta observe que la cadena se le había desprendido y unas cuantas piezas se había roto ante el golpe.

Suspire saboreando el dolor que volvía a arder en mi pecho y empujando la motocicleta, comencé a caminar rumbo a la reserva dándole la espalda a la casa de los Cullen donde había pasado momentos inolvidables… donde sin duda había pasado los días más felices de mi existencia y que sabía que aquellos no se repetirían nunca más y que de ahora en adelante… debía de volver a retomar el uso de aquella careta de chico normal que ahora no solo cubría mi rostro de lobo… sino que ahora debía de ocultar el amor que sentía hacia un vampiro y hombre… una careta que sin duda pesaba más que la primera.


	17. Capítulo 17 - Entre el odio y el dolor

**Capitulo 17****Entre el odio y el dolor**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Divisaba a lo lejos la luces de mi casa… incluso habían mas luces que de costumbre… unas azules y rojas que titilaban indicándome que de seguro Billy había llamado a la policía y que Charlie se encontraría allí.

Seguí empujando la motocicleta sin ganas de llegar aunque me sentía por demás cansado, todo el cuerpo me temblaba… no sabía si era por la caminata en si o el dolor que mi cuerpo sentía sin poder asimilar aun lo que había sucedido.

Al salir de entre los arboles Sam fue el primero en darse cuenta acercándose a mí al trote tomando la motocicleta observándome como me desplomaba en el suelo.

-Jacob- escuche decir a mi padre tratando de empujar la silla entre aquel camino de piedras y hojas secas mientras Sam dejaba la moto en el suelo y me tomaba por el brazo montándolo en sus hombros y tomándome de la cintura levantándome del suelo… Charlie le imito tomándome por el otro lado.

-Ya, ya… estoy bien…- les solté a ambos aunque mis trastabilleos decían lo contrario.

-¿Hijo donde andabas?... ¿Qué te paso?...- decía mi padre actuando de manera preocupada observando que no traía camisa y estaba descalzo; Lo fulmine con la mirada y no le respondí dejando que me llevaran hacia la casa.

Harry me observaba desde su camioneta… algo me decía que el sabia la verdad por su manera de actuar… le voltee la mirada y entramos a la casa desplomándome en el mueble de la sala.

Charlie se sentó en la mesa del frente y me observo detenidamente.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto este mientras que Sam se cruzaba de brazos observándome las fachas.

Yo asentí sin decir nada.

-Tienes fiebre Jacob- Soltó Sam mientras que Charlie asentía.

-Sí, si… yo también me di cuenta de su temperatura corporal- argumento Charlie hacia lo que Sam suponía.

-De seguro me resfrié… es tarde y pues sin camisa de seguro es un simple resfriado- mentí tratando de cubrir ese punto.

Mi padre entraba a la casa ayudado por Harry.

-Yo lo cuidare- Soltó Billy a lo que simplemente trate de ignorar.

-Bien…- dijo Charlie para luego proseguir. – ¿Puedo preguntar porque te encuentras en esas fachas?-

Todos me miraban esperando mi respuesta hasta que solté con voz cansada.

-Tuve un accidente en la motocicleta… no me golpee… pero la moto fue la que más sufrió… trate de arreglarla y termine ensuciándome la camisa con la gasolina y el aceite-

No sabía de dónde me salía tanta mentira junta… creo que lo había aprendido de mi padre… este sonreía complacido al ver cómo me las ingeniaba para mentirle a Charlie.

-Entiendo- dijo este observándome los pies.

-Y pues tratando de frenar con los pies ya que los frenos no respondían destroce por completo mis tenis-

Charlie observaba a Sam y luego a Billy levantándose de la mesa.

-Bueno… me alegra que no allá pasado a mayores… me gustaría igualmente que un medico te viera… lástima que mi amigo Carlisle decidió irse de Forks-

El dolor en mi pecho volvía, al escuchar el nombre del doctor Cullen.

-No, no… no te preocupes Charlie… ya has hecho bastante-

Soltó mi padre rápidamente mientras que Sam preguntaba observando a Charlie y luego a mí.

-¿El doctor Cullen se fue de Forks?-

Charlie asintió

-Así es… es lamentable… uno de los mejores médicos que hemos tenido… ha sido muy amable con mi hija en dos ocasiones… pero en fin-

Charlie camino hacia mi padre después de estrechar la mano de Sam y despedirse de mí… los tres hombres salieron de la casa mientras que Sam se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Tu lo sabías?- pregunto este a lo que yo me hice el desentendido

-¿Qué cosa?- el me miro fijamente y pregunto muy serio

-¿Qué el doctor Cullen se había ido de Forks?- yo asentí tratando de levantarme del sofá comenzando a caminar hacia mi habitación… si lo que más quería en ese momento era no hablar de eso y menos con él.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto de nuevo Sam a lo que me encogí de hombros abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y girándome para verle.

-Mira Sam… he tenido un día de perros- y en eso no mentía. –Y lo que menos deseo es hablar de los Cullen, así que hablamos luego ¿te parece?-

Iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando este la detuvo preguntándome.

-¿Solo el doctor se fue?- lo mire fijamente sintiendo como comenzaban a inundarse mis ojos a punto de estallar en llanto a lo que respondí rápidamente.

-Todos los Cullen se fueron de Forks- y dicho esto cerré la puerta con fuerza pasándole cerrojo y tirándome en el suelo llorando descontroladamente como un niño al que le quitaron su juguete favorito.

Jamás me había sentido así por nadie en mi vida… jamás me había importado tanto alguien como para sentir que el alma se me iba en cada lagrima.

Tome la cadena que sentí que quemaba en mi pecho y la arranque violentamente lanzándola hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación.

-Te odio… te odio… te odio maldito… te odio-

Repetía una y otra vez entre llantos escuchando como la silla de rueda se acercaba a mi habitación y mi padre trataba de abrir la puerta.

-¿Jacob?-

-DEJAME EN PAAAZ… DEJAME SOLO… QUIERO ESTAR SOLO DEMONIOS…- solté histérico entre llantos y la silla de rueda comenzó a alejarse de la puerta.

Me levante como pude y tirándome en la cama comencé a quedarme dormido entre el llanto y la frustración.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~ A la mañana siguiente ~°~°~°~°~°~°~

El tocar de la puerta de mi habitación hizo que pegara un brinco en la cama abriendo mis ojos sintiendo la luz del día golpearme las pupilas haciendo que me hiciera un mohín entre las sabanas tapándome la cara.

-Jacob cariño… levántate a comer- la voz de la señora Clearwater me invitaba muy amablemente a desayunar… suspire hondo tratando de no tratarla a las patadas como deseaba tratar a todo el mundo.

-No tengo hambre-

Se escuchaba la voz de mi padre decirle que me dejara tranquilo así que suspire aliviado.

Pero luego al recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior volvió a mi aquel golpe en el pecho que me decía que algo me faltaba y me faltaría en el transcurso de los días y que no se iría así como así.

Me levante casi atontado aun con las sabanas encima y me pare en frente de la ventana observando al horizonte… voltee a ver el despertador de la mesa y marcaban las doce y media del mediodía.

Suspire tratando de que aquella herida no doliera pero era imposible… volvía a recordar el momento en el que él me soltaba que me amaba y sacudí las sabanas arrojándolas al suelo.

-Bonita manera de amar-

Patee la mesa de noche y el despertador me cayó en el pie haciéndome brincar de dolor.

-Ahuch… maldición-

Me senté en la cama observando como la pequeña herida sanaba mientras volvían a tocar a la puerta.

-¿Jacob?- la voz de Sam me hizo bufar por la nariz.

-Maldita sea… ¿en qué idioma debo decir que quiero estar solo?-

-Sabes que necesitamos hablar-

Me tire en la cama frustrado… me lo pensé por unos segundos mientras este hablaba y hablaba detrás de la puerta hasta que me levante y abrí la puerta.

Este entro rápidamente mientras yo me quedaba observando a mi padre y a la mama de Leah que conversaban en la sala.

Cerré la puerta y recostándome de la puerta contemplaba a Sam que me observaba sentado en la cama.

-¿Me vas a contar a mí que fue lo que en realidad sucedió anoche?-

Ya sabía que algo así me preguntaría a sí que caminado hacia él le solté irónicamente.

-Pues Quil tenía razón… Alice y yo éramos amantes… Jasper se peleo conmigo y me dejo en esas fachas destrozándome la moto de la rabia… así que decidieron irse de Forks para ver si podían recuperar su matrimonio y su familia de nuevo lejos de mí-

Sam me miraba ceñudo mientras yo me sentaba en la cama.

-¿Qué?... es cierto- le solté tratando de sonar normal a lo que el soltó rápidamente.

-Y ¿por qué Jasper el día de tu cumpleaños tenía cara de querer asesinar a Bella?-

Me recosté de la cama y solté casi al instante.

-Pues, porque Bella era la que nos prestaba su casa para vernos-

Trataba de no reír ante aquel montón de mentiras mientras el suspiraba observando cada uno de mis movimientos.

-¿Puedo saber que te sucede?- él se levanto y tomándome del brazo hizo que me levantara.

-Mi suegro ha estado contando historias raras sobre los Quileutes y el don de la trasmutación y no sé cuantas babosadas más-

Trague grueso y lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada… el soltaba mi brazo y decía caminando hacia la ventana.

-Dijo que el descendiente directo de Taha Aki tenía todas las respuestas-

Me quede parado allí sin saber que decir… sabía muy bien quién era el descendiente directo del gran jefe de la tribu de los Quileutes.

-¿Y qué crees que puedo saber yo, más que las mismas leyendas que tú conoces?-

El se quedo por unos instantes en silencio… se volteo lentamente y me soltó sin miramientos.

-También nos hablo sobre los fríos- la careta que trataba de sostener estaba a punto de caerse al suelo.

Trague grueso de nuevo mientras me sentaba en la cama buscando mis otros tenis debajo de la cama, él se volvía a sentar a mi lado mirándome fijamente.

"Estos malditos viejos no me van a hacer esto a mi" pensaba completamente irritado.

"Perdí a los Cullen y a Edward para no tener que hacer esto y ahora ¿ellos mismos lo están provocando?" negaba mentalmente mientras me calzaba los zapatos.

-¿Tú sabes algo que no me quieres decir cierto?- me levante tomando una camiseta mientras Sam camina tras de mi esperando una respuesta, saliendo ambos de la habitación.

-Tomare tu camioneta Billy- tome las llaves sin esperar su consentimiento y salí disparado por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Jacob… Jacob, ¿por qué no me respondes?- decía Sam tratando de detenerme pero yo me sacudía sus agarres sin responderle nada tratando de ponerme la camiseta.

Encendí la camioneta y pique caucho al arrancarla bruscamente.

"Maldito viejo inmundo, no vas a venir a hacerme esto justo ahora… ellos renunciaron a mi por mis hermanos Quileutes y ahora tú, ¿quieres destapar la olla podrida?"

Cambiaba de velocidades cada tanto de manera brusca haciendo que la camioneta corcoveara de golpe.

Vire hacia uno de los caminos de tierra y me adentre en el bosque hasta llegar a la casa de los Clearwater… frené bruscamente mientras observaba a Harry salir de la casa.

-¿Que pretendes al meterle ideas en la cabeza a Sam sobre los fríos?- le espete casi gritándole mientras salía de la camioneta… observe hacia el interior de la casa mientras él decía muy calmadamente.

-Tranquilo… no hay nadie-

Me alegre ante eso mientras volvía a enfocar la mirada en el hombre en cuestión.

-Ya los Cullen se fueron… ¿por qué demonios buscan despertar los genes lobeznos de los muchachos?... para empezar ellos no eran ningún problema… sabían comportarse y no mataban seres humanos y ya que no están… no veo el porqué de tus malditas historias sobre la transmutación o metamorfosis de los Quileutes-

El anciano me observo muy tranquilo mientras que caminaba hacia la camioneta recostándose de esta cruzándose de brazos.

-Queda una de ellos acá-

Aquello me dejo sin saber que decir… solo pensaba en Alice así que pregunte rápidamente.

-¿Una Cullen?- pero el negaba con la cabeza. –No es del Clan de tus amigos… la hemos visto cazar cerca de acá… va y viene y es descarada al matar personas donde le plazca-

"Victoria" pensé rápidamente imaginado que ella seguía en su afán por convertirme en su pareja.

-las armas y la policía creo que no son de mucha ayuda en contra de ella… y menos si se decide a convertir a otros en chupa sangres-

Me mordía el labio inferior mientras escuchaba la camioneta de Sam acercarse a la casa.

-Yo puedo con ella Harry- le solté rápidamente y antes de que Sam se nos acercara le susurre casi inaudible. –Así que déjamelo todo a mi por favor… tu hija está a punto de casarse con Sam así que libérala de tener que cargar con esto- abrí la puerta de la camioneta para irme pero justo en ese momento Sam me tomaba del brazo volteándome con fuerza.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en no hacerme participe de esto Jacob?-

Le sacudí la mano bruscamente soltándome de mala gana.

-No lo hago por ti Sam… lo hago por Leah-

-Pues si lo haces por Leah vas por mal camino...- Respondió Harry argumentando -… Te imaginas que esa chupa sangre ataque a Leah y ¿qué Sam no pueda defenderle?-

Bufe por la nariz mientras cerraba la puerta de la camioneta de mala gana.

-Perdí a mi mejor amigo por culpa de esto Harry… no me hagas hacerlo ahora por favor-

-¿Te duele más el haber perdido a tu amiguito chupa sangre que proteger a los tuyos?- Soltó este sin ningún indicio de querer detenerse mientras que Sam se le desorbitaban los ojos.

-Así que eso fue lo que sucedió con Bella, ¿no es así?... ¿Los Cullen también son chupa sangres?-

-Basta…- grite empujando a Sam para que me dejara ir -…No voy a ser partícipe de esto- pero Sam volvía a tomarme bruscamente por el hombro girándome de mala gana empujándome contra la camioneta comenzando a sentir en la mano que apoyaba en mi aquel aumento de temperatura.

Harry comenzaba a alejarse de nosotros sonriendo victorioso mientras yo posaba mi mano en el pecho de Sam

-Contrólate por favor… pero este seguía temblando incontrolablemente aumentando su temperatura.

-Jacob… ya es inevitable- y dicho esto por Harry Sam comenzó a temblar y a temblar como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico arrojándose en el suelo descontroladamente.

-Está sufriendo Jacob… ayúdale- Sam me miraba… sus ojos habían cambiado de café a negros intensos… suspire y quitándome la ropa entre en fase rápidamente y casi al instante el chico Uley que dejaba de sufrir la metamorfosis.

"Sam… Sam mírame"

Le decía mentalmente al chico que se encontraba aturdido y trataba de incorporarse en su cuatro extremidades… el me miro y tratando de hablar solo soltaba rugidos y alaridos.

"Sam… concéntrate en lo que me quieres decir… así podemos hablar"

Harry se acercaba poco a poco contemplando el majestuoso lobo negro en el que Sam se había convertido.

"Jacob" soltó Sam casi intangible.

"aquí estoy… cálmate… ¿ya estas feliz no?" solté casi reprochando todo aquello.

"Es grandioso" soltó este rugiendo con fuerza… yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza… el comenzó a correr y yo salí tras de él casi al segundo.

"Ve con calma ¿quieres?"

Comencé a darme cuenta de algo y eso hizo que comenzara a retroceder… el podría llegar a ver mis sentimientos por Edward así que corrí de vuelta a la casa de Harry.

Salí de fase y tome mi ropa mientras observaba salir de nuevo al anciano de la casa.

-Ya estas feliz ¿no?-

Harry me miro serio -¿Por qué le has dejado solo?-

-Pues no pretendo ser la niñera del nuevo perro guardián, así que creo que estará bien… ahora es tu responsabilidad y creo que entre Sam y yo es más que suficiente-

Le solté subiendo a la camioneta y saliendo de vista de la casa de los Clearwater comencé a llorar de nuevo golpeando el volante.

-No valió de nada lo que hicistes Edward… no sirvió que te alejaras de mí- me pegaba la cabeza contra el volante, perdí el control del auto y en una de las curvas observe la silueta de alguien… derrape para no llevármelo por delante y al voltear a verlo este se desvaneció como si fuese una visión.

No sabía si me estaba volviendo loco o eran los sentimientos encontrados pero juraría que aquella visión tenía su rostro.

-¿Edward?-

Me quede por unos segundos tratando de asimilar aquello y luego negué con la cabeza riéndome como idiota.

-Definitivamente te estás volviendo loco Jacob-

Encendí de nuevo la camioneta que se había apagado ante el derrape y el frenazo brusco, pensando si ir o no a la casa comencé a mirar por el retrovisor hacia el lugar donde creí haber visto casi de manera corpórea a Edward Cullen.


	18. Capítulo 18 - Hace ya un mes

**Capitulo 18 Hace ya un mes**

**A ojos de Edward**

¿Por qué se le era tan fácil para los humanos el terminar con sus miserables vidas?... Mientras que los demás pensaban que el ser inmortal era lo mejor del mundo, para mí era la más cruel tortura que podía estar recibiendo.

Pensaba observando como una manta raya pasaba muy cerca de mí con su aguijón al acecho por si yo pensaba hacerle daño… pobre, la decepción de ver que su veneno no infundiría dolor alguno en mí de seguro era como el mismo sentimiento que embargaba mi mente al sentirme el ser más desdichado del planeta.

Ya había pasado casi dos horas debajo del agua y me sentía hastiado… quizás en otra ocasión esto lo habría disfrutado, pero dadas las circunstancias… hasta lo más maravilloso me parecía tan solo una piedra mas en el camino.

Comencé a caminar hacia la orilla comenzando a sentir los fuertes rayos del sol que hacían brillar mi piel, suspire como si necesitara que los pulmones se llenaran de oxigeno… pero solo era para recordar el porqué me encontraba en isla Esme.

Tome la toalla de baño y me la coloque en los hombros mientras escuchaba el repique de mi celular y contemplaba en el reloj de pared que eran las tres y algo de la tarde; comencé a secarme caminando hacia la cama contemplando la pantalla del celular.

"Alice"

Suspire fastidiado mientras arrojaba la toalla a un lado ignorando el bendito aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

Tome unos bóxer y luego un pantalón de algodón con cintura elástica… me coloque ambas cosas caminando hacia la sala donde me tiraba en el suelo a contemplar las vigas del techo mientras el celular al fin dejaba de sonar.

El rostro de Jacob Black volvía a mi mente de una manera tan real que hasta tuve deseos de alzar la mano a ver si podía percibir su calor, pero simplemente cerré mis ojos con unas ganas inmensas de gritar y de poder sacar todo este dolor pero era tan cruel esta maldición que hasta me habían arrebatado el don del llanto y de poder descargar todo este dolor que me traspasaba por completo el pecho.

Comencé a hacerme un mohín en el suelo con los ojos cerrados mientras que el celular volvía a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos, rugí golpeando el piso me levante rápidamente del suelto en busca del aparato que estaba a punto de ser arrojado contra la pared mientras observaba la pantalla contemplando que esta vez era Esme.

Trate de controlar mi mal humor y suspirando me recosté de la cama pulsando contestar.

-Madre-

Eso la mataba de amor… y siempre deseo que la tratáramos como tal, así que le daba gusto.

-Cielo, me tenias preocupada… todos tus hermanos te han llamado todos estos días y tú no has dado señales de vida-

"¿Vida… Esto era vida?" pensé que la definición de vivir era sentir, sonreír, disfrutar, amar, respirar… y ninguna de esas definiciones entraban en lo que Esme creía que era vida.

-Pues ya saben que estoy bien- si se podía llamar bien al estar sin mi cachorro, como yo en mi mente una vez lo contemple ya que él era mucho más joven que yo… para mí era un cachorro de lobo que jugaba a ser adulto.

-Carlisle quiere hablarte- rodé los ojos.

-Ya dije que estoy bien mamá, no quiero hablar con nadie, solo deseo estar solo-

Pero justo en lo que terminaba de hablar la voz de Carlisle sonaba muy pausadamente en el auricular.

-Hijo… ¿porque te haces esto?... Alice ha estado tratando de espiar a Jacob por medio de las vivencias de los demás cuando están lejos de él y al parecer no sirvió de nada ya que Sam…-

Pero antes de que el terminara su alocución ya yo había terminado la llamada y apagado el celular mientras me metía debajo de las sabanas con aquel deseo punzante de llorar que no me dejaba pero que se me ahogaba en la garganta sin poder conseguirlo me quede allí inerte con mi dolor acuesta sin mover ni un solo musculo.

**A ojos de Jacob**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que los Cullen habían salido de mi vida… Sam pensó que era buena idea despertar los genes de Quil así que muy a mi pesar no había quedado de otra.

Sam le había mostrado nuestro lado lobezno de la manera más abrupta y el chico casi se desmaya de la impresión para luego alegar que estaba más que encantado ante la posibilidad de ser como nosotros y Sam tuvo la brillante idea de decirle que el también tenía ese don.

Todos los días me venía con el mismo deseo de ser uno de nosotros que no me quedo más que darle lo que anhelaba… aunque ya casi no me la pasaba con ellos.

Contemplaba todo desde la mesa donde se sentaban los Cullen en la cafetería de la escuela mientras todo a mi alrededor seguía igual que siempre… los Quileutes en una mesa, los populares en otra, el equipo de básquet en una esquina molestando con el balón mientras Mickey Newton se vanagloriaba de ser el nuevo capitán del equipo ante mi renuncia.

Ya nada me importaba en esta vida… ya nada iba a poder ser igual, no podía dejar de torturarme una y otra vez con la posibilidad de un tal vez, de un nosotros, de unas miradas que jamás se dieron o unas palabras que jamás se dijeron.

Sentí como una lagrima comenzaba a correr por mi mejilla y la seque rápidamente tomando mi mochila salí de la cafetería observando mi reloj de pulsera… eran las diez de la mañana y ya no tenía más clases para ver, caminaba hacia el bus del colegio ya que la motocicleta necesitaba reparaciones y no tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

-Jacob- la voz de Bella me hizo voltear a verle, ella me llamaba con la mano… suspire tratando de tornar el rostro normal y camine hacia ella tratando de sonreír… aunque de seguro era una mueca lo bastante burda para que ella la creyera.

-Hola Bella… ¿Qué cuentas?- ella abrió la puerta de su camioneta y arrojando la mochila dentro señalo el interior del vehículo mientras decía muy cortésmente.

-¿Te llevo?- arquee una ceja ante aquello… sin duda que entre ir en el bus del colegio que me dejaría bastante lejos de mi casa a que Bella me llevara era bastante la diferencia.

-Mmm… no se… ¿Cómo van tus dos pies izquierdos?- ella me pego en el hombro y sonrió respondiéndome apenada.

-Pues, se están poniendo de acuerdo… Mmm… vamos Jake… ¿no me dirás que prefieres irte en el bus del colegio?- negué con la cabeza mientras entraba a la camioneta que había sido mía hace ya dos años atrás, ella subió y arranco el vehículo comenzando a salir del aparcadero mientras preguntaba.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu motocicleta?- el recuerdo de lo que en verdad había sucedido me daba fuerte en el pecho… trate de ignorar aquel dolor mientras le respondía.

-Pues tuve un accidente y quedo muy maltrecha… ¿y la verdad?... no tengo como repararla… ya que necesito piezas que son costosas-

Ella asintió mientras encendía la radio.

-Pues en el deshuesadero hay bastantes motocicletas inservibles que de seguro tienen lo que tú necesitas… si quieres vamos hasta allá y vemos que te puede servir, ¿Te parece?-

Le sonreí asintiendo y ella se encamino hacia el lugar en cuestión.

**A ojos de Edward**

Ya no era mi celular el que repicaba, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar una y otra vez sin parar… ya habían pasado tres horas desde que había adoptado esa misma posición en la cama debajo de las sabanas sin moverme ni pestañear si quiera… cualquiera que entrara en aquel lugar y me viera así, sin duda pensaría que estaba muerto… y en cierto modo lo estaba.

Cerré los ojos al fin mientras me movía en la cama haciendo que las sabanas se movieran y mi rostro quedara al descubierto… contemple el horizonte mientras un crepúsculo se dibujaba en frente de mi.

Voltee el rostro y me levante de la cama tomando el teléfono de mala gana.

-Diga-

-Edward no cuelgues por favor- la voz de Alice suplicaba para luego proseguir.

-Sam y Quil ya despertaron sus genes lobeznos Eddy, no vale de nada que te sigas torturando y lo sigas torturando a él, escúchame…- pero yo le interrumpí con un tono de voz bastante déspota.

-¿A él?... ¿Qué se lo haga a él?... ¿tú que sabes Alice?... le confesé mis sentimientos… le dije lo que sentía por él y él se quedo en Shock… ¿qué te dice eso?-

Ella suspiro como para tratar de calmarse y luego argumento.

-¿Acaso lo dejastes explicarse?... ¿acaso el te desprecio o te empujo cuando lo abrazastes?- Bufe por la nariz negando con la cabeza.

-Alice por favor… crees que Jacob Black… el chico más popular del colegio… el chico por el que casi todo el gremio femenino de ese colegio suspira va a… a…- las palabras no me salían, aunque ya Alice y yo habíamos hablado el día que me acompaño hasta acá sobre mis sentimientos, aun me costaba el expresarlos con libertad.

-¿A corresponderte?- completo Alice mientras yo me tiraba en el suelo arrodillado ante la posibilidad de que eso sucediera y simplemente al escuchar que ella retomaba la conversación tranque el teléfono.

"¿Qué Jacob me correspondiera?... imposible, él era tan varonil, tan hombre… que no me podía caber en la cabeza que pudiese sentir algo por mi… de seguro daba gracias porque me había ido lejos de él.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y tomándolo entre mis manos lo destroce haciéndolo trizas.

-DEJENME EN PAAAAAZ-

Grite lanzando lo poco que quedo del teléfono contra una de las paredes mientras me tiraba en el suelo volviendo a sentir aquel deseo de llorar que no podía soltar, simplemente me salían gemidos como si algo doliera en mi mientras la noche cubría toda la isla y yo simplemente me quedaba de nuevo inerte y sin vida.

**A ojos de Jacob**

Hacían ya las tres y algo de la tarde en Forks cuando llegábamos en la camioneta de Bella a mi casa con aquel montón de piezas de segunda para mi motocicleta.

Bajamos de vehículo mientras le sonreía a la chica quitando la lona que cubría las piezas.

-No sé como agradecerte lo que has hecho… prometo pagarte ese dinero Bella… en verdad-

Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras yo lanzaba la lona al suelo y colocaba todas las piezas sobre esta para llevarlas al granero de la casa donde tenía la moto completamente desmantelada.

-hagamos algo, si la arreglas y queda como nueva prométeme que me enseñaras a conducirla y quedamos a mano-

Solté una carcajada arrastrando la lona como si nada aunque había bastantes piezas como para que un humano normal no pudiera con aquello.

-Pues no creo que Charlie le agrade la idea-

Ella bufo por la nariz mientras observaba asombrada como movía la lona como si nada.

-Pues no dije que él tenía que saberlo ¿Oh si?-

La verdad no tenía como pagarle el dinero así que asentí.

-Ok Bella… tu ganas ¿Vale?-

Ella sonrió y aplaudió complacida mientras me abría la puerta del granero y yo dejaba la lona en medio de este y le señalaba la motocicleta.

-¡Valla!... si que quedo en mal estado- soltó ella mientras yo le respondía.

-Pues si… pero tengo mis habilidades ¿he?- ella asintió dándole crédito a mis propias palabras mientras acariciaba el tanque de gasolina donde aun se encontraba la calcomanía de lobo… voltee el rostro ignorando aquello agachándome para revisar las piezas que Bella y yo habíamos encontrado en el deshuesadero.

-Recuerdo que una vez nos comentastes a Ángela y a mí que esa Calcomanía de lobo te la había regalado Emmett Cullen, ¿no es así?-

Yo asentí mientras seguía revisando las piezas tornando el rostro serio

-¿Por qué crees que los Cullen se fuero de esa manera?-

No podía creer que justo ella hiciera la pregunta del millón de dólares… me encogí de hombros mientras me levantaba a buscar la caja de herramientas.

-Ustedes eran muy amigos ¿no?-

Pregunto ella mientras que yo pegue bruscamente la pieza que tenía en la mano contra la caja de herramientas y me voltee observándola con desdén.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- ella me miraba como asustada ante mi ataque de rabia y asintió mientras metía sus manos entre la chaqueta que traía puesta.

-No me hables de los Cullen, te lo voy a agradecer-

Ella asintió mientras volteaba el rostro completamente sonrojada… me comencé a sentir mal y dejando todo en la mesa me acerque a ella tomándola por el brazo y volteándola para que me viera.

-Lo siento… no, no quise gritarte… es solo que me incomoda el tema-

Ella me sonrió dándome un puñetazo en el estomago de manera juguetona.

-Woow… en serio Jake debes de dejar los anabólicos son malos para la salud- solté una carcajada y le espeluque el cabello.

-Loca- por un momento recordé que solo a Alice la llamaba así y mi rostro se volvió a tornar serio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

No respondí y simplemente me voltee para retomar la pieza que había dejado sobre la caja mientras volvía a sentir los ojos húmedos… suspire varias veces tratando de controlar todo aquel dolor que amenazaba con salir.

-Jake… lamento si dije algo que te molesto- tratando de sostener mi careta le sonreí y negué con la cabeza

-No pasa nada Bella… todo está bien- le espeluque el cabello nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia la motocicleta.

-Pues manos a la obra pequeña-

Ella me miraba de malas alegando que era mayor que yo y un montón de tonterías sobre la edad… si bien jamás pensé en llevarme de esa manera con Bella, aquello me estaba ayudando mucho a sobre llevar todo el mal humor y el dolor que esta soledad traía a cuestas.

Pasamos toda la tarde arreglando la motocicleta hasta que mi padre se acerco al granero e invito a Bella a quedarse a cenar… aquello me incomodo… ya sabía por dónde venía su amabilidad pero no dije nada y yo mismo le ofrecí quedarse… ella encantada acepto y entre risas y cuentos sobre los Quileutes pasamos una agradable velada los tres aunque yo por mi parte no dejaba ni por un segundo de recordarle.

**Extra**

Alice tranca el teléfono de mala manera ante el corte que Edward le había dado sin dejar que esta terminara su alocución.

-Maldición-

Decía la pequeña vampira sentándose de mala gana mientras Jasper se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su mano.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Carlisle y esta comenzaba a explicarle, como Edward no quería entrar en razón mientras que Emmett y Rosalie observaban el rostro de Esme completamente descompuesto.

La rubia se acerco a Esme abrazándola muy fuerte por los hombros mientras que Alice ponía cara de posesa.

-¿Alice?- pregunto Carlisle acercándose a ella mientras Jasper tomaba su mano con más fuerza tratando de controlar su estado catatónico con su don.

-Veo a los Quileutes en un ritual para elevar el alma de uno de ellos que ha muerto-

Todos se quedar inmóviles mientras la chica proseguía.

-Están todos los amigos de Jacob y hasta el padre de este que acaricia la urna con una de sus manos y el rostro descompuesto…-

Ella dejo de tener esa postura tensa y observando a Carlisle y a Esme soltó con el rostro casi intangible.

-… si puedo ver esa visión es porque Jacob no estaba vivo para ese entonces, es él quien está en esa urna-

Todos se miraban preocupados pensando lo mismo… ¿quién se lo diría a Edward?... se hizo un silencio ensordecedor y luego Alice se levanto violentamente.

-Debo ir a Forks… esto no puede estar pasando… debe haber una explicación… Amor, llama a la aerolínea mientras arreglo mis cosas-

Este asintió y comenzó a discar mientras que Esme se abrazaba a Carlisle el cual no sabía ya como consolarle ante tanto dolor.

Rosalie observaba a Emmett que le decía entre susurros.

-Si ese chico esta muerto no volveremos a ver a Edward de eso estoy seguro-

Ella no decía nada mientras Alice salía de la habitación con una pequeña maleta y Jasper confirmaba que todos los vuelos de Alaska a Seattle estaban copados hasta mañana en la tarde... Alice se volvía a desplomar en el sofá mientras se debatía entre irse corriendo hasta Forks o esperar el vuelo de la tarde.


	19. Capítulo 19 - Todo mi mundo se viene

**Capitulo 19 Todo mi mundo se viene abajo**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Observaba el rostro de Edward perderse entre los arboles mientras yo trataba de alcanzarlo, pero mientras mas corría el mas se alejaba de mi… comencé a gritar y a gritar descontroladamente golpeando los arboles mientras trataba de entrar en fase pero mi cuerpo no respondía y escuchaba a mis hermanos Quileutes gritar mi nombre a lo lejos.

Entre manotazos y gritos descontrolados comencé a sentir como mi padre me zarandeaba en la cama llamándome una y otra vez para que despertara de aquella pesadilla que me había atormentado unas cuantas noches atrás despertando a mi padre el cual ya se estaba cansando de aquello.

-Jacob, ya basta… basta de esto… ¿Qué pasa contigo?- lo ignore dándome la vuelta en la cama observando hacia la pared mientras me secaba las lagrimas y cerraba los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Este suspiro y empujando la silla hacia la puerta soltó de mala gana.

-Solo espero que no sea lo que me estoy pensando-

Y dicho esto salió trancando la puerta mientras yo metía mi cabeza por debajo de la almohada quedándome dormido de nuevo.

~°~°~~°~°~ Tres horas más tarde ~°~°~~°~°~

El despertador sonó a eso de las siete de la mañana… aunque era sábado había quedado con Sam y Quil a dar un vistazo hacia la fronteras con Canadá y nuestro territorio a ver si podíamos dar con la pelirroja que no paraba de matar gente en Seattle.

Me levante como pude y me di una ducha rápida mientras me colocaba el peor de mis shorts y me iba descalzo adentrándome en el bosque donde ya Sam y Quil me esperaban.

-¿Qué crees que sea mejor?... ¿Nos separamos o rastreamos el perímetro juntos?-

Yo me encogí de hombros mientras bostezaba y trataba de alejarme de ellos para entrar en fase… aunque ya había aprendido a controlar mis pensamientos con ellos no me gustaba estar muy cerca de los chicos y menos después del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

Comencé a convulsionar y entre en fase muy calmadamente mientras comenzaba a trotar adentrándome cada vez mas mientras sentía como Quil y Sam se me unían en pensamientos… comencé a bloquear todo pensamiento sobre Edward… no sé como lo hacía pero tenía un don.

"Quil, ven conmigo… Jacob creo que puede cuidarse solo… cualquier cosa aúlla Jake… ¿estamos?"

Yo asentí mentalmente y comencé a correr cada vez mas lejos de ellos… aunque yo era el líder de la manada Sam se tomaba muy en serio ese papel… la verdad me importaba en lo mas mínimo y sin duda a la larga el terminaría siendo el líder… ya que yo no quería esa responsabilidad.

Seguí corriendo y corriendo mientras ambos lobos hermanos se alejaban de mí mientras yo pensaba en la cena junto a Bella en la que termino con una pregunta lo bastante comprometedora de mi padre.

"Bella… ¿Te gusta Jacob?"

Recordaba al mismo tiempo que volvía a sentir aquella vergüenza que me invadió anoche.

"¿cómo se le ocurre hacerle semejante pregunta y delante de mí?"

Bella se había ruborizado y se había levantado de la mesa junto conmigo alegando que era tarde… yo la segunde y salimos de la casa mientras que ella entraba rápidamente a su camioneta, yo me disculpaba por mi padre y su andropausia, ella soltó una carcajada y dijo que no había problemas, salió picando caucho del terreno cercano a mi casa.

Seguía corriendo por toda la zona tratando de olfatear hasta el mas mínimo recoveco de aquel lugar pero no había rastros de Victoria… sentía hambre y ya que no había desayunado opte por cazar mientras seguía alerta.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya me disponía a devorar una liebre que se había cruzado en mi camino cuando percibí aquel aroma familiar.

"Victoria"

Deje de alimentarme observando a todos lados mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de la chupasangre.

"Eres sin duda el ser más perfecto que he visto en mi vida"

Ella caía tras de mi mientras yo me giraba rápidamente agazapándome y rugiéndole con los ojos desorbitados de ira mientras ella caminaba muy lentamente hacia mí.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en atacarme?... sabes que muero de deseo por ti y aun así eso ¿no te importa?- yo volvía a rugirle haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos mientras volvía a ver esa silueta aparecer y reaparecer de golpe a mi lado.

Sacudí mi cabeza de golpe tratando de volver a mis cabales pero la imagen volvía a aparecer mientras me decía.

"retrocede"

El cuerpo se me descompuso mientras la vampira volvía a tratar de acercarse a mí y este se desvanecía por completo.

Así que aquello aparecía solo por una descarga de adrenalina ante el peligro…. Comencé a salir de fase a sabiendas de que no se me haría muy difícil retomarlo en segundos.

Me levante ante los ojos casi desorbitados de la vampira que me observaba de arriba hacia abajo con ojos lujuriosos.

-Oh mi Dios… eres hermoso… perfecto diría yo-

Me daba vergüenza sin duda el estar así delante de ella pero sabía que no me haría daño al sentirse perturbada ante mi desnudes.

Comencé a caminar hacia ella mientras aquella figura incorpórea reaparecía para decirme.

"retrocede" volviendo a desvanecerse… yo me quedaba inmóvil y luego retomaba los pasos observando que ella se echaba para atrás.

-Que… ¿Ahora me temes?-

Le espete sonriendo de medio lado mientras ella me observaba de soslayo… a cada tanto se le desviaba la mirada hacia mi entrepierna y aquello me hacía sentir incomodo pero no deje de sonar decidido y cruel.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- suelto deteniéndome y abriendo mis brazos para que me observaba a su antojo.

Ella sonrió y asintió divertida.

-¿Me dejaras tocar?-

Yo sonreía y le respondía… -Eso depende- ella arqueaba una ceja divertida.

-¿Depende de qué?- soltaba relamiéndose los labios mientras la figura de Edward volvía a aparecer frente a mí.

"Deja de jugar Jacob… ella es peligrosa"

El corazón me latía muy aceleradamente mientras le respondía a la vampira.

-De que deseas tocar- ella reía divertida.

-Sí que eres descarado… eso me encanta- comenzó a caminar hacia mí y poso su fría mano en mi pecho dibujando con los dedos el contorno de mis abdominales, alce el rostro y la figura incorpórea de Edward ahora se encontraba a las espaldas de ella.

-Y… ¿Dónde están tu amiguitos los Cullen?... fui a verlos y no estaban- alzo la mirada para ver mi semblante a ver si yo me ponía nervioso.

-Sí, así es…se largaron de Forks, son unos CO-BAR-DES- dije aquellos mirando a la figura translucida de Edward como reprochándole… ella volteo a ver con quien hablaba y justo en ese momento entre en fase cayéndole encima. Pero ella no era tonta… rápidamente se escurrió por mis patas traseras sintiendo como me rosaba mis partes intimas con la mano.

"Zorra" pensé aullando con fuerza para alertar a Sam y a Quil comenzando a correr tras ella… no habían pasado dos minutos cuando ambos chicos me secundaban a por dos flancos mientras la pelirroja saltaba entre los arboles sonriendo de manera divertida mientras se detenía en uno de ellos observándonos.

-¡Vaya, Vaya!... tres lobitos… con este hare un hermoso abrigo…- Soltó victoria señalando a Sam el cual le rugió saltando para tomarla del pie… ella reía divertida de nuevo mientras que señalando a Quil le decía. -…Y con este hare un tapete…- Quil rastrillaba la corteza de la madera sacado de control mientras se fijaba en mi. -… Y a este delicioso can, lo hare mi mascota y esclavo sexual…- ella se relamió la mano derecha… la que de seguro había pasado por mis partes nobles haciéndome estremecer ante el frio.

"en serio es una perra descarada" pensé mientras Escuchaba las maldiciones de Sam y de Quil observándome que yo no hacía nada… ella salto de un árbol a otro y luego en el risco volteando a vernos salto hacia el acantilado… yo la seguí mientras que los chicos al ver lo que pretendía me gritaron mentalmente al unisonó.

"Jacob NO" pero ya era demasiado tarde… yo salte tras de ella saliendo de fase justo cuando caía al agua.

Ese día hacia frio y los vientos eran lo bastante fuertes como para levantar olas tan grandes como montañas, al salir a flote una de ellas me atrapo y me dio el revolcón de mi vida haciéndome pegar la cabeza contra los corales cercanos haciéndome perder el sentido de la orientación… no sabía donde quedaba arriba y empezaba abajo.

Comencé a hundirme cada vez mas mientras veía la imagen de Edward nadando hacia mí y tomándome del brazo para sacarme del agua… sentí como me arrastraban a la orilla y al levantar el rostro contemple que era Sam quien me había salvado.

-Eres un maldito loco Jacob… jajajajaja…- Soltaba Quil divertido mientras que yo alzaba mi pulgar derecho.

-A ti todo te parece gracioso ¿no?- me pregunto Sam de manera retadora.

-Ahí no, ya me basta y me sobra con mi padre para que tu vengas a hacerla de mamita Sami a cuidar al bebe-

Me levante mientras me sobaba la cabeza y Quil se desternillaba de las risas mientras que a Sam se le quemaba el estomago de la ulcera

-Bueno, bueno… a casa… tengo hambre a ya no creo que la atrapemos hoy… a demás Bella debe estar por llegar y la verdad es que tres hombres completamente desnudos en la playa va a dar de que hablar-

Entre en fase rápidamente y corrí hasta la casa para meterme por la parte trasera de la misma.

Me duche lo más rápido que pude tratando de quitarme el salitre del mar y mientras salía de la habitación escuche la camioneta de Bella estacionarse en frente de la casa, mi padre sonrió encantado mientras que yo rodaba los ojos.

-Hola peligro humano… ¿cómo te va?- ella salía del vehículo y me azotaba con la chamarra.

-¿Te odio sabes?- yo reía divertido mientras nos dirigíamos al granero… allí pasamos unas cuantas horas reparando la motocicleta.

-A ver Bella… móntate y trata de arrancarla- ella se monto y comenzó a darle varias veces al pedal de arranque. –Otra vez- ella lo volvía a intentar y la tercera la motocicleta arranco de golpe… ella no tenia los frenos pisados y la motocicleta salió disparada haciendo que esta diera una vuelta completa en el aire y cayo de boca en el suelo.

-BELLA- Grite asustado ante el estruendoso golpe que se había escuchado mientras que la moto se había apagado al caer de un lado… la ayude a levantarse rápidamente observando que se había roto la frente y la boca.

-Madre santa… si hubiese una rifa de catástrofes tú te las ganas todas y no dejas para nadie- ella reía y se quejaba al mismo tiempo dándome golpe tras golpe mientras yo me levantaba y me quitaba la camiseta para limpiarle la sangre con ella.

Ella me miraba fijamente mientras yo trataba de limpiarla.

-Eres muy hermoso ¿sabes?- me quede inerte observándola sin hacer nada y luego reí de manera sarcástica.

-Vaya… ahora tendré que darte otro golpe en la cabeza para que vuelvas a tu estado original-

Ella me volvía a dar un manotón alegando que era el ser más cruel del mundo justo en ese momento mi padre entraba al granero y soltaba rápidamente sin inmutarse en la manera en la que nos había conseguido.

-Jacob… me acaba de llamar Sam… Harry andaba por el bosque de casería y le dio un infarto fulminante- me levante rápidamente sin poder creer lo que decía.

-Pero… ¿pero así nada mas?- a lo que él respondió.

-El infarto lo produjo el animal pelirrojo ya sabes… el que los muchachos deseaban tanto cazar al parecer lo asusto tanto que no lo soporto- aquello no me cavia en la cabeza… Victoria había vuelto y ¿había matado a Harry?... la cabeza me daba vueltas mientras escuchaba a Bella darnos el pésame, Billy asentía agradeciéndole mientras yo le decía a mi padre.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- el negó con la cabeza observándome sin camisas y luego a Bella.

-Tranquilo Sam y Quil vienen por mi… si quieres te alistas y vas más tarde al funeral, ¿te parece?- yo asentí y deje que mi padre se fuera.

-Lo siento mucho Jacob, en verdad- yo negué con la cabeza.

-no, no tranquila… solo pienso como debe de estar Leah… ven acompáñame ¿sí?- ella asintió y entro conmigo a la casa… tome el teléfono y le disque a la casa de los Clearwater pero nadie atendía.

-Mmm… de seguro harán el funeral en la playa o en la casa de Emily- pensé por unos instantes y luego pidiéndole a Bella que se sentara fui a buscar una de mis camisetas limpias arrojando la sucia en el canasto saliendo rápidamente de mi habitación.

-¿Crees que puedas llevarme?- pregunte tomando el celular, ella sintió mientras escuchaba acercarse a la casa un vehículo al que no reconocía por su sonido… me asome por la ventana… me quede helado al contemplar el mercedes del doctor Cullen aparcar en frente de mi casa.

Trague grueso observando a Bella imaginando que podía se él.

Pero el viento me traía un efluvio diferente al suyo… al que yo recordaba.

-¿Alice?- abrí la puerta rápidamente y ella ya estaba parada en la entrada… su sonrisa se dibujo al instante al igual que la mía… la abrace con fuerzas mientras la escuchaba decir.

-Santo Dios Jake… ¿sabes el susto que me has dado?- me separe de ella poniendo cara de aturdido.

-Tuve una visión donde veía a todos los Quileutes llorar la muerte de alguien y como no te veía allí pensé que habías sido tú-

Me soltó ella en susurros ya que Bella estaba en la sala mirándonos de mala manera.

-Hola Bella- le soltaba Alice de manera cordial mientras ella simplemente había movido la cabeza asintiendo.

Yo comencé a ver hacia el auto y ella respondió.

-No vino conmigo Jake, lo siento-

Me ruborice por completo mientras entraba y la hacía pasar sin decirle nada pero de repente Sam irrumpía en la casa con cara de estar a punto de transformarse mirando de malas a Alice.

-Sam… cálmate- le espetaba de mala gana mientras el respondía

-Ella no tiene permiso de estar aquí, el tratado dice…- pero yo le interrumpía poniéndome entre él y Alice

-…El tratado dice que no tienen derecho de estar aquí sin un permiso y como tiene mi permiso eso es mas que suficiente, ¿está claro?-

Ambos se miraban con ganas de atacarse mientras que Bella caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

-Sam… Bella esta aquí compórtate- el volteaba a ver a la chica que estaba completamente asustada.

-Bella… será mejor que te vayas a tu casa- le soltó este y ella asintiendo salió corriendo de la casa tomando todas sus cosas.

-Alice, déjame hablar a solas con Sam por favor- ella asintió y a punto de salir espeto de mala gana.

-Y si puedes dale un baño con algún anti pulgas a ver si se le calman un poco-

Él le rugió mientras yo me aguantaba las risas, ella salió de la casa mientras se escuchaba salir la camioneta de Bella arrancar de golpe y salir de los terrenos de la casa mientras me alejaba de Sam.

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa Sam… se que lo que más deseas es ser el líder de la manada al despertarlos a todos, pero mientras yo sea quien mande no te vas a meter con los Cullen, ¿está claro?-

El me miro de mala gana y soltó sin aguantarse la rabia.

-Se que ocultas algo Jacob… y voy a descubrir que es, ese afán por los Cullen no me parece normal en un chico como tú-

Rodé los ojos mientras comenzaba a sonar el celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo y justo en ese momento Sam me lo arrancaba de las manos para contestar.

-Diga- me quede atónito mientras Alice entraba a la casa hablando por su celular.

-No, no… el está bien Carlisle- decía ella mientras que Sam decía por el mío.

-El no está, está muerto- y arrojaba el celular contra la pared maldiciendo –malditos Cullen son todos unas molestias-

Alice se quedaba inmóvil mientras que yo comenzaba a gritarle histérico a Sam

-¿Quién era?... ¿Sam?... ¿dime quien era?- pero este me ignoraba sacudiéndose mis manos cuando trabada de agarrarle.

-¿Qué has hecho pedazo de buey?- gritaba Alice a Sam mientras este soltaba de mala gana.

-Era ese maldito amigo tuyo… le dije que estabas muerto a ver si así deja de molestar-

Alice y yo nos miramos fijamente mientras esta al parecer hablaba con Jasper… colgó después de un rato escuchándole y me decía casi entre susurros.

-Rosalie le llamo... diciéndole que tú estabas muerto y de seguro quería confirmar… sé lo que hará Jacob… el ya me lo había dicho una vez cuando hablábamos a solas… ira a donde los Vulturi a que lo maten-

No sabía en realidad como estaba mi rostro en ese momento, pero mi cuerpo comenzaba aponerse frio como si me fuese a dar una baja de tensión o azúcar… deseaba gritar y maldecir al mismo tiempo… comencé a temblar con los puños cerrados observando a Sam que sonreía de lo más satisfecho ante lo que había hecho.

-Espero que esos tal Vulturi nos hagan ese favor-

No había terminado la frase cuando le di dos buenos puñetazos en la cara rompiéndole la boca y lanzándolo al suelo.

-Espero que por tu bien no sea así Sam Uley… porque juro que vendré a hacerte la vida tan miserable como me la has hecho tú justo hoy-

Y escupiendo esas palabras con tanto odio como se me era posible salí de la casa junto a Alice.

-Jake, la única manera es que el te vea… ya todos lo han llamado y no responde… de seguro se segó ante el dolor y no responderá el teléfono-

-Pero, pero yo no tengo pasaporte… jamás he viajado- ella sonrió tomando el celular y discando velozmente mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-Déjamelo todo a mi cielo- entro en el auto mientras me señalaba que entrara del otro lado del auto y así lo hice, ella comenzaba a hablar al mismo tiempo que encendía el auto.

-Buenas noches señor Jasón Jenks… le habla Alice Cullen, la esposa de Jasper Hale-

Ella arranco el auto mientras seguía hablando con aquel hombre sin saber qué demonios se tramaba hasta que le escuche decir.

-…Si… el nombre del chico es Jacob Black… aja… correcto… le candare una foto por correo de inmediato… muchas gracias-

Y Trancando el auricular me soltó con esa vocecita suya de niña consentida.

-Ve para acá Jake querido- yo voltee a verle y el flash de la cámara del celular me dejo viendo estrellas.

-Listo… apenas lleguemos al aeropuerto ya tendrás tu pasaporte listo- me lanzo un beso mientras arranco a toda velocidad el auto.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir… no sabía si era por el temor de perderlo o el hecho de que lo volvería a ver.

**Extra**

**A ojos de Edward**

Observaba desde el desván de la casa de la isla las luces de rio de janeiro sin dejar de pensar en todas las veces que me imagine mostrándole las maravillas del mundo… el teléfono sonó por trigésima vez y esta vez era Rosalie.

"ahora si ya es el colmo" pensé observando de quien se trataba… pero luego pensé que en realidad algo malo le abría pasado a mi madre o a alguno de los miembros de mi familia para que Rosalie me llamara.

Tome el celular y conteste de mala gana.

-¿Que quieres?- a lo que ella respondió

-Woow… ¿me debo sentir alagada de que me respondieras o qué?-

Tranque el teléfono al ver que solo quería fastidiar, pero en menos de dos minutos el teléfono volvía a sonar.

-Ve a molestar a otro lado Rosalie- respondí a penas pulse el botón de atender pero ella sin preámbulos soltó.

-Jacob Black esta Muerto Edward- me quede sin decir nada por unos segundos y luego solté rápidamente.

-Si crees que con eso me vas a hacer volver están muy equivocados- pero ella soltaba sin dejarme pensar si quiera.

-Alice tuvo una visión donde veía a todos los Quileutes en el funeral de alguien… estaba todos menos Jacob Edward-

Tranque el teléfono y buscado en mi agenda de contactos busque el teléfono que jure que no volvería a discar en mi vida… repico unas cuantas veces y luego alguien respondió.

-Diga- esa voz no era la de Jacob así que decidí hablar

-Disculpe, buenas noches… ¿se encuentra Jacob black?-

La voz de aquel hombre no la podía reconocer.

-El no está, está muerto-

Se tranco la comunicación mientras yo me quedaba con el teléfono en la mano sintiendo como el mundo se me caía a pedazos… destroce el celular en mis manos y salte por la ventana del ático tomando mis papeles y montándome en la lancha conduje rumbo a la ciudad y de allí al aeropuerto que me llevaría a Volterra.

**En Alaska**

Justo en lo que Rosalie le terminaba de soltar a Edward la muerte de Jacob y se cortaba la comunicación Carlisle le decía a la misma entrando en su habitación que el chico se encontraba bien y que todo había sido una confusión.

Ella comenzó a marcar con el rostro descompuesto a Edward nuevamente mientras le decía a su padre lo que había hecho.

Carlisle se agarraba la cabeza preocupado mientras que Jasper entraba en la habitación donde ambos se encontraban y con el teléfono en la mano les informa que Alice se dirigía a Volterra junto a Jacob y que Alice lo esperara allá para que llevara a Jacob mientras ella trata de orientarlos sobre sus movimientos a lo lejos ya que cerca de Jacob… ella no iba a podrá saber lo que trama su hermano.

Rosalie seguía discando como loca y Carlisle salía de la habitación a notificarles a los demás lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Nota:** para quienes me leen y siguen el finc… MUCHAS GRACIAS ^^ algunos les puedo responder pero a los anónimos no… así que gracias a todos y para los que están algo confundidos felicitándome por ser una excelente escritora les informo que soy un chico… tal cual como dice mi cuenta.

Gracias. ;D


	20. Capítulo 20 - Reencuentro en Volterra

**Capitulo 20 ****Reencuentro en Volterra **

**A ojos de Jacob**

Yo caminaba de un lado a otro en el aeropuerto mientras Alice hablaba con un hombre de color bastante corpulento… me mordisqueaba las uñas y veía el reloj a cada rato.

-¡ALICE!- grite, tratando de sacarla de su amena conversación… ella se despidió y camino hacia mi entregándome el pasaporte y el pasaje de abordar.

-Cálmate que todavía queda tiempo- me soltó ella mientras yo le arrastraba hacia la pista de abordaje.

Tomamos el vuelo… ella trataba de que yo durmiera pero aquello era inútil… ni siquiera la comida la quise tocar y eso era ya decir mucho.

-Vamos Jacob… necesito que te calmes- me había pegado un tips nervioso en la pierna mientras me seguía masticando las uñas y escupiéndolas hacia un lado.

-Lo peor es que no puedes ver nada, ¿cierto?- ella asentía con la cabeza mientras yo maldecía una y otra vez.

-Pero no sirve de nada que te pongas así ¿está bien?-

Yo no decía nada, pero ella soltaba de golpe haciendo que el tips se me detuviera en seco.

-Amas a Edward… ¿verdad Jacob?-

Sentí como la sangre se me iba a la cabeza y no dije nada… simplemente observaba al frente mientras tragaba grueso… ella me miraba como esperando una respuesta hasta que le dije sin verle a la cara.

-Pues estoy viajando a un país desconocido sin permiso de mi padre con una documentación ilegal para salvarle el pellejo… ¿eso responde tu pregunta?

Ella me abrazo y me dio un beso sonriéndome… yo le respondí de igual manera tratando en lo más posible de no mirarle a la cara.

~°~°~°~~°~°~°~ Diez horas más tarde ~°~°~°~~°~°~°~

Aquellas fueron las diez horas más eternas de mi vida… bajamos del avión y ya Jasper nos esperaba en las afueras del aeropuerto con un par de autos rentados.

Me saludo y yo a él mientras Alice le daba instrucciones.

-Bien, cielo… tú llevaras a Jacob por la carretera principal hacia Volterra mientras yo me iré por el sendero largo que queda más lejos de ustedes y así poder ver que trama Edward-

Este asintió y ambos tomaban sus respectivos autos, yo tome mi posición en la parte del copiloto mientras Alice arrancaba su auto Jasper me soltaba.

-Solo espero que cuando lleguemos no sea para recoger los pedazos-

Los ojos se me salían de las orbitas mientras gritaba.

-ALICE- ella freno de golpe posándose a nuestro lado y muy dulcemente le dijo a su esposo.

-Amor, eso no ayuda- Jasper sonrió de medio lado divertido mientras esta se volvía a dirigir a su esposo diciéndole de lo más tranquila.

-Y si Edward esta así de desquiciado creyendo que Jacob está muerto, imagínate lo que es capaz de hacerte si se entera que estaba vivo y tú te lo comiste… así que procura ni pensarlo ¿estamos bien?-

Le lanzo un beso y salió como alma que lleva el diablo… yo me giraba para verle la cara a Jasper el cual sonreía divertido ante mi cara de susto, soltó una carcajada y arranco el auto mientras yo me comenzaba a sentir mareado… este encendió el estéreo y palmeándome el hombro me soltó muy cortésmente.

-Tranquilo Jacob, después de mi último ataque he aprendido a controlarme bastante bien… mis hermanos te adoran y me prometí a mi mismo que jamás volvería a lastimar a un humano-

Yo asentí mientras el celular del vampiro comenzaba a sonar y este lo respondía velozmente.

-Dime cielo-

Soltó este mientras me pasaba el aparato a mí, yo lo tome rápidamente y respondí.

-¿Dime que aun no es tarde?- a lo que ella me respondió

-Fue hasta donde ellos, pero rechazaron su petición…- Suspire aliviado -No lo mataran sin tener un motivo de peso, así que piensa salir a la plaza que está allí cerca de los dominios de los vulturi y dará un espectáculo justo a las doce del medio día, cuando el sol está en su punto máximo, saldrá sin camisa para que vean su torso brillar ante los rallos del sol-

Comenzaba a sentir nauseas nuevamente mientras le pedía a Jasper que fuese más rápido observando que no faltaban mucho para las doce.

-Alice… ¿Tú estarás allí cuando yo llegue?-

-No Jake... Deberás decirle a Jas que te deje cerca y te indique por donde seguir… si siente la presencia de alguno de nosotros se apresurara a hacerlo… si quieres llévate el celular y yo te iré guiando ¿está bien?-

Asentí verbalmente mientras Jasper se adentraba a las veredas ya transitadas comenzando a subir las calles inclinadas de aquel lugar mientras trataba de esquivar a los transeúntes.

-¿Porque hay tanta gente en la calle maldición?-

Pregunte nervioso mientras Jasper respondía a mi pregunta.

-Conmemoran la expulsión de los vampiros de Volterra… irónico ¿no te parece?-

-Demasiado- solté de mala manera mientras uno de los guardias que protegían la zona hacia detener el auto.

Comenzó a decirle cosas a Jasper en italiano y este le respondía de igual manera, mientras que yo volvía a ver el reloj.

-Jasper por Dios… faltan diez minutos… ¿quieres deshacerte de ese tipo?-

Pero este negaba con la cabeza respondiéndome.

-No me dejaran pasar el auto Jacob… desde acá debes ir solo… Alice te dirá por donde ir-

Yo asentí y salí apresuradamente del vehículo subiendo por donde Jasper me indicaba entre aquel montón de gente con túnicas rojas.

Comencé a recordar el día en que por primera vez había soñado con este lugar este mar de caras con túnicas escarlatas… ahora lo comprendía, era una premonición… era algo que no se iba a poder evitar y que yo debía cumplir, no sabía si por castigo por haberlo dejado ir o por amar a un imposible, pero lo aceptaba gustoso si el volvía a mí.

¿Y si no era así?... ¿si el después de todo quería seguir alejado de mí? Pues no iba a hacer nada para impedírselo… pero debía de darme una muy buena explicación del por qué.

Seguí empujando y golpeando a cuanto idiota disfrazado se me atravesaba mientras recordaba que Alice seguía en la línea.

-¿Alice?- pregunte apremiante y esta contesto al segundo.

-Aquí estoy rey… ¿dime por dónde vas?-

Voltee a todos lados.

-Aaammm… hay dos calles… una sube y la otra baja-

-Sube Jacob… trata de ir hacia donde van todos- comencé a correr de nuevo adentrándome más entre la gente que no paraba de atravesarse… unos soltaban un montón de cosas en su idioma que yo imaginaba que eran maldiciones en mi contra, pero aquello me importaba en lo más mínimo… por mi podían estarme recitando el arsenal de vulgaridades romano y yo iba a seguir corriendo en busca de mi objetivo.

Allí estaba… aquel reloj en las alturas de la torre más alta de la plaza italiana que marcaban las doce y cincuenta y ocho, tranque el teléfono y tratando de hacerme un espacio entre la gente divisé el rostro de Edward que observaba al suelo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa muy lentamente.

Comencé a correr de nuevo sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba fuerte mi pecho y mi cuerpo temblaba.

"Cálmate… no es momento de entrar en fase ahora maldito estúpido"

Me decía a mi mismo tratando de controlar mis emociones que se agolpaban todas al mismo tiempo sacándome de control.

"¿Edward pretende hacer un show?… pues tu no vas a montar un espectáculo de Broadway justo en este lugar infectado de vampiros"

Una gran fuente se interponía entre él y yo, logré saltarla de manera olímpica… ya el reloj comenzaba a dar las doce y las campanadas le indicaban al vampiro suicida que era hora del espectáculo… arrojó la camisa al suelo y justo al momento que salía me lancé sobre el cómo Beisbolista tratando de llegar a la base arrojándolo al suelo con todas mis fuerza.

El me abrazaba soltándome al oído.

-¡Vaya!… que rápido actúan-

Me levante rápidamente observando que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y le solté un puñetazo en plena cara gritándole.

-Abre los ojos maldito idiota-

Pero el dolor que comenzaba a embargarme la mano me demostraba que era una completa estupidez el querer golpear a un vampiro.

-AAAHHUUUCH… MALDICIÓN…-

El abrió los ojos rápidamente levantándose y levantándome al mismo tiempo mientras me revisaba la mano.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?-

Le pregunte rápidamente mientras el enfocaba su mirada en mí y yo alzaba la mía haciendo que ambas se encontraran.

Un escalofrió recorrió desde mi corazón hasta el estomago sintiendo como se me revolvía este ultimo sintiendo murciélagos revolotearme las entrañas.

-la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

Volví a bajar la cabeza enfocándome en la mano que comenzaba a hincharse… observando luego de soslayo hacia las afuera mientras él hacía lo mismo encaminándose hacia las puertas de la torre y cerrándolas rápidamente.

-Pues un vampiro idiota que pretendía montar un espectáculo de luces de neón con su cuerpo en la plaza de Volterra hizo que yo comprara el primer boleto para la única función disponible… la de las doce del medio día-

El sonreía y se acercaba de nuevo a mí observándome fijamente a los ojos, estos se encontraban negros como el azabache ante tanta sed acumulada… imaginaba que pretendía matarse de hambre y eso se le estaba haciendo lento y frustrante.

La hinchazón comenzaba a bajar de repente y los huesos a retomar su lugar mientras el sonar de unos tacones indicaban que alguien se acercaba.

-Jacob… ve a la plaza y espera a Alice que de seguro debe de andar por acá-

Yo voltee a ver quien se acercaba y tres figuras con túnicas negras se iban haciendo cada vez más visibles.

-No me voy a ir sin ti-

No sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras pero el ver que lo hacían sonreír me hizo sentir completamente estúpido.

-Quise decir que…- pero el comenzaba a empujarme hacia la puerta alegando que debía salir de allí.

-Un momento-

Soltó una voz femenina lo bastante aniñada pero fuerte como para hacerme detener y voltear a verle.

-Aro desea verlos… a ambos-

Soltó la chica lanzándole una túnica para que se cubriera mientras este se la colocaba con el rostro serio y Alice irrumpía en aquel lugar con su radiante sonrisa.

-Hola, hola… ¿Cómo están chicos?-

La chica rubia la ignoraba mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo por donde había llegado.

-Síganme-

Yo volteaba a ver a Edward y este observaba a las dos escoltas de la chica que lo miraban con un odio irrefrenable.

Alice me abrazo y comenzó a caminar guiándome mientras que Edward caminaba del otro lado posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

-No tengas miedo-

Voltee a verle y le respondí

-¿Quien te dijo que tenía miedo?-

El volteo a verme y me sonrió espelucándome el cabello.

Entramos en un ascensor donde estábamos todos aglomerados… aquel aparato comenzó a bajar mientras que yo comenzaba a tararear una canción que se me había venido a la mente… todos volteaban a verme mientras yo mirándoles a todos les respondí de lo más tranquilo.

-¿Qué?... deberían de tratar de ponerle música de ambiente a esta cosa ¿saben?... es des estresante y tranquiliza los nervios ante la espera-

Edward apretaba los dientes negando con la cabeza y Alice me abrazaba aun mas fuerte sonriendo de manera nerviosa… los tres vampiros italianos me observaron de manera fulminante y volvieron a retomar sus posiciones mientras que yo me encogía de hombros.

Las puertas se abrieron y un gran corredor se dibujo frente a nosotros… comenzamos a caminar por él mientras que una hermosa rubia nos daba la Bienvenida en italiano… sabía que era una bienvenida porque la palabra "Benvenuto" ya la había escuchado antes.

Yo volteaba a ver a Edward y le preguntaba entre susurros.

-¿Por qué tiene a una humana de secretaria?... ¿no es más fácil pagarle a una secretaria vampira con sangre que a esta? de seguro pide hasta seguro social y adelanto de prestaciones laborales-

Edward negaba con la cabeza aguantándose las ganas de soltar una buena carcajada mientras que Alice posaba su dedo índice en mis labios y siseaba para hacerme callar.

Entramos a un salón muy a lo rey Enrique VIII… con largas cortinas y pilares enmarcados con figuras religiosas y al fondo tres tronos en donde yacían tres imponentes vampiros.

Por un momento pensé en los tres reyes magos… no sabía porque… pero me llegaba aquella estupidez a la mente aunque decidí callármelo imaginando que ya había dicho suficiente.

-¡Mis señores!... le decía la pequeña rubia que había sido llamada Jane por otro joven vampiro al entrar en el salón enfocándose en los tres vampiros al fondo.

El vampiro de cabello largo y negro que se encontraba en medio de los otros dos se levantaba rápidamente y sonreía observándome a mí y luego a Edward con cara de fascinación.

-Que maravilloso… ¿no te da gusto el que no hallamos accedido a tu petición?- Edward asintió mientras el imponente vampiro me miraba fijamente y Edward mencionaba su nombre a manera de presentación mientras este suspiraba como tratando de percibir mi aroma.

-Mmm… ¿cómo logras soportar el estar tan cerca de el chico?-

-Con bastante dificultad debo de admitir-

Respondió Edward mientras que los demás vampiros no paraban de mirarme como si fuera el plato principal… comencé a sentirme incomodo y frotaba mis manos contemplando que la mano lastimada se había curado por completo.

-¡La tua cantante!... que derroche y exquisitez-

Edward se interponía entre el vampiro y yo mientras que este sonreía y volvía a decir en un italiano fluido.

-¡ il suo sangue canta per te!... che li rende perfetti per l'altra-

Voltee a ver a Edward pero este no decía nada, simplemente ponía esa cara de apenado que siempre ponía cuando algo le debería sonrojar mientras que el vampiro volteaba a verme y me preguntaba.

-Imagino que tu también sientes lo mismo que siente el por ti-

Sentí en segundos como los colores se me subían a la cara y bajaba la mirada… el vampiro soltó una divertida carcajada y alzando la mano la ponía enfrente de mí.

-Ese rostro dice más que mil palabras… pero, déjame ser yo quien descubra eso-

Voltee a ver a Edward de nuevo y este me explicaba que Aro poseía el mismo don que el pero no a la distancia sino de manera táctil mientras este seguía esperando a que yo posara mi mano sobre la suya.

-Me das tu mano, pequeño Giacobbe -

Soltó este diciendo mi nombre en italiano.

Trague grueso y tratando de calmar los ánimos solté de manera entretenida.

-Pues… ¿Con tal de que no sea en matrimonio?-

Este sonrió divertido mientras que los demás vampiros parecían estatuas sin articular ni un solo musculo, yo colocaba mi mano sobre la de él y este cerro sus ojos para tratar de concentrarse… los abrió de nuevo tornando su rostro serio y soltándome la mano decía en tono cortante.

-No puedo ver nada-

Suspire aliviado al igual que Alice y Edward pero luego sentí como este último se tensaba, de seguro al percibir los pensamientos de Aro sobre su próximo movimiento.

-Jane querida… ¿Probamos a ver si el joven Jacob es inmune a todos nuestros dones?-

No había terminado la frase cuando Edward ya había soltado un "NO" que retumbo por todo el lugar abalanzándose hacia la pequeña rubia pero esta enfocándose en él hizo que Edward comenzara a convulsionar cayendo al suelo con el rostro distorsionado ante el dolor.

-NO… por favor No…- grite al ver como sufría mientras Alice le imploraba a jane que se detuviera.

-jane querida- soltaba el vampiro líder mientras ella dejaba de infundir el don que poseía con Edward y se enfocaba en mi al ver que su amo me señalaba.

-Dolor-

Soltó ella mientras yo cerraba mis ojos esperando la descarga en mi cuerpo… pero no sucedía nada… los volví a abrí y la chica hacia todo sus esfuerzo en vano.

Aro reía divertido aplaudiendo mientras que los otros dos vampiros desde sus tronos me miraban con odio… la rubia se encontraba completamente frustrada mientras que Edward se levantaba del suelo ayudado por su hermana y volvían a retomar sus puestos uno a cada lado de mí.

-Aro, deja de jugar y termina con esto de una vez… el chico sabe mucho y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

Soltaba el más anciano de todos ellos mientras que el rubio platinado asentía a las palabras del anciano.

-¡Félix!- escuche decir a este ultimo observando como una de las escoltas de jane se acercaba a mí haciendo que Edward le saltara encima mientras me ponía a sus espaldas y la otra escolta sostenía a Alice por el cuello.

El tal Félix pegaba a Edward contra el suelo y contra las paredes una y otra ve como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

"Yo no vine hasta aquí para ver como lo asesinaban… reacciona Jake, reacciona"

Me decía mentalmente sacándome la camisa y entrando en fase desgarrando mis jean rugiendo con fuerza haciendo que el rugido retumbara en un eco estruendoso que hizo que todos los presentes quedaran inmóviles y en Shock.

Jane se echaba para atrás mientras que Aro me miraba entretenido y los demás se miraban los unos a los otros esperando las órdenes de este.

Yo me posaba en frente de Félix rugiéndole con furia desmedida para que soltara a Edward, este lo soltaba pero se lanzaba contra mí y comenzamos a batallar mientras que Edward trataba de reponerse ante el último golpe que lo había dejado mal trecho.

Yo por mi parte tenía a Félix contra el suelo con mis fauces tratando de tomar su cuello para arrancarle la cabeza cuando Aro soltó observándome con malicia.

-Jane… ahora- la chica se volvía a enfocar en mí y esta vez el dolor que infundía sobre mi cuerpo era tan agudo que comencé a retorcerme en el suelo.

Él lo sabia… de seguro lo había visto en alguna de las visiones que le había mostrado Edward donde veía como Edward podía ver mis pensamientos cuando entraba en fase y Aro pretendía probar esa teoría y en efecto… había caído en aquella vil trampa suya.

Edward corrió hacia Jane pero Félix lo detenía de nuevo mientras que Aro caminaba hacia el joven que me había dado el nombre de jane, este traía un pequeño asador con brasas ardientes y dentro un fierro de forja de esos que se usaban para marcar reses con el escudo Vulturi al rojo vivo.

Aro tomaba el fierro en sus manos mientras que Jane me tenía en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor.

-No… NOOO…- gritaba Edward descontrolado mientras que el rubio platinado rodaba los ojos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer Aro?- este sin dejar de acercarse a mi le respondió.

-Quiero al lobo de mascota y esclavo- trate de rugirle pero la pequeña seguía infundiendo su don en mí logrando que no pudiera atacar a su líder.

-Un momento- soltaba Alice y Aro se detenía observándole con desdén.

-No puedes reclamarlo como tuyo… no te pertenece- decía ella observando a Edward el cual leía la mente de su hermana y lo que tramaban aquellos no me gustaba en lo más mínimo pero sin duda que no había de otra.

-Eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo ahora hermosa Alice- le respondió Aro posando el fierro muy cerca de uno de mis costados mientras observaba que Edward lanzaba algo al asador y comenzaba a pelear con Félix de nuevo y Alice lo hacía con su captor y yo le lanzaba mordiscos al anciano tratando de que no me marcara con aquella cosa mientras Edward me decía mentalmente.

"Sal de fase… ¡Ahora!" comencé a tratar de salir de fase pero el dolor que la pequeña rubia infundía no me dejaba.

Alice entre la pelea con Demetri, como el tal Félix lo había llamado, pateaba el fierro que Aro sostenía en sus manos a un lado mientras que Edward lanzaba a Félix contra el asador haciendo que todos los trozos de carbón ardientes cayeran al suelo haciendo que la túnica de jane comenzara a tomar fuego y esta dejara de infundir su don sobre mí saliendo de fase con facilidad.

Edward se lanzaba al suelo tomando lo que había lanzado al asador y tomándome por los hombros me levantaba el torso mientras aun me encontraba de rodillas posándose detrás de mí, pegando en mi pecho el escudo Cullen que este poseía en su muñequera de cuero soltándole a Aro de manera contundente.

-Tomo en posesión la vida de Jacob Black como mi propiedad-

Yo cerré los ojos aguantándome aquel pedazo de plata ardiente que se adhería a mi piel marcándola con el escudo Cullen mientras Aro gritaba derrotado.

-Noooooooo…- Maldecía y proliferaba las mil y una palabrotas en italiano mientras que todos los presentes se quedaban atónitos ante lo que había sucedido.

Edward apartaba el pedazo de metal levantándome rápidamente mientras me soltaba entre susurros.

-Lamento todo esto Jake-

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras sentía como este me ponía la túnica que cargaba encima cubriendo mi desnudes mientras el tomaba mi camiseta y se la colocaba rápidamente.

-lamento esto Aro… en verdad no queríamos causar problemas-

Le soltó Alice a Aro mientras que este simplemente hacia un ademan con la mano de que nos fuéramos.

Su rostro dibujaba un odio descontrolado y una frustración que no le cavia en la cabeza.

Edward me abrazo por los hombros y me encamino hacia la puerta mientras que Alice se posaba al otro lado tomándome de la mano… mi cuerpo temblaba de tanto dolor pero no dejaba de caminar hacia la salida.

Se comenzaron a escuchar voces y pasos que se acercaban y de repente nos vimos rodeados por un montos de turistas guiados por una vampiresa bastante atrayente… no me había fijado que Demetri nos escoltaba hasta que este hablo.

-Mmm… me guardas algunos… se ven deliciosos mi hermosa Heidi-

Ella asintió divertida lanzándole un beso mientras contemplaba todos esos rostros que pronto seria la cena de aquellos monstruos chupa sangres comenzando a sentirme enfermo al ver varios niños entre el grupo.

-Edward- solté casi en un susurro pero este solo me apretó mas contra sí mismo respondiéndome.

-Pronto saldremos de aquí cachorro-

Voltee a ver a Alice que no decía nada mientras que se comenzaban a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de aquellas personas que jamás volverían a sus países… las lagrimas se me salían solas mientras que Edward me tapaba los oídos y salíamos por otra puerta muy diferente a la que habíamos entrado escuchando a Demetri decirnos.

-Cuídense… Aro no da segundas oportunidades-

Edward volvía a destapar mis oídos abrazándome de nuevo por los hombros mientras que un auto frenaba de golpe en frente de nosotros.

-¿Alguien pidió un taxi?- soltaba Jasper tratando de sonar gracioso mientras que Edward abría la puerta de atrás y me ayudaba a meterme al auto, Alice tomaba el asiento del copiloto abrazándose a este y pidiéndole que nos sacara de allí.

Este asintió y arranco a toda velocidad al ver que Edward cerraba la puerta ya dentro del vehículo, Alice tomaba su celular y comenzaba a hablar con Carlisle afirmándole que estábamos bien.

Jasper le entregaba los boletos de avión a Alice y esta lo besaba en los labios mientras que yo seguía en Shock ante todo lo que había sucedido.

-Perdóname, soy un completo idiota… mira en el lio en que te he metido por mi estupidez-

Yo reaccionaba ante sus palabras comenzando a limpiarme las lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No… no pasa nada- fue lo único que pude articular mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cerraba los ojos tratando de no pensar en aquellas personas, de seguro estaban todos tendidos en un mar de sangre.

Sentir como su mano se posaba sobre la mía y no dije nada, simplemente deseaba dejar aquel país y volver a la tranquilidad de Forks comenzando a sentir un poco de paz ante el dolor físico y mental que había dejado aquel tormentoso día con tan solo ese pequeño contacto entre Edward y yo.


	21. Capítulo 21 - Regresando a Forks

**Capitulo 21****Regresando a Forks**

**A ojos de Edward**

Llegábamos al aeropuerto y salíamos rápidamente del auto, Alice le pedía a Jasper que se encargara de finiquitar el contrato de los autos en renta y este asentía arrancando el vehículo de golpe.

-Necesitamos comprar ropa-

Le soltaba a Alice mostrándole las fachas en las que andábamos y ella encantada se prestaba para comprarla mientras observaba los boletos y tornaba el rostro serio.

-Mmm… ¿Eddy?... los boletos que Jasper compro son para Forks, no para Alaska-

Dijo ella observando a Jacob y luego a mí a lo que yo respondí después de ver como Jacob me observaba de manera retadora.

-Pues hay que llamar a Carlisle y a Esme para que ellos también regresen a Forks con los demás-

Alice brincaba como niña en dulcería saltándome encima comiéndome a besos mientras que Jacob sonreía al verla de esa manera.

-Vamos loca… muévete a comprarnos algo decente que con esta túnica me siento el papa- soltaba el chico en su tono único de sarcasmo que a mí me mataba sin aguantarme las ganas de reír.

-Esto es de lo que hablo…- Soltaba Alice tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. –Mi hermano solo sonríe cuando estás tú a su lado- Decía ella observando a Jacob que se ponía rojo de la vergüenza mientas que yo tomaba las manos de esta halándola para que dejara de hablar pistoladas.

-Ve a comprar la ropa ¿Quieres?- ella salía corriendo y más atrás Jasper que me decía mentalmente que todo estaba listo para irnos encaminándose hacia donde Alice se dirigía… yo asentí y volviendo al lado de Jacob lo tome por el brazo para que me siguiera.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

Pregunto el rápidamente a lo que yo respondí entrando a una farmacia.

-A curarte esa herida-

Comencé a tomar gasa, adhesivo, solución yodada y un cicatrizante en crema mientras que Jacob soltaba caminando detrás de mí.

-Sabes que puedo curarme solo- yo voltee a verle y apartando un poco la túnica le muestro como se le estaba poniendo la quemada.

El observaba extrañado al ver que no se le estaba cicatrizando por sí sola.

-¡No comprendo!- soltaba el asombrado de ver cómo le sangraba y le supuraba líquidos de la epidermis como si se le estuviese infectando.

-Ven, vamos a pagar- nos encaminamos hasta la caja había demasiada gente y me comenzaba a impacientar… había otra cajera a punto de entregar guardia cuando esta voltea hacia nosotros; comencé a sonreírle dulcemente mientras le doy una mirada penetrante y seductora, ella me sonrió pícaramente y me hizo un ademan con la mano para que me acercara.

-Muchas Gracias, hermosa- le solté en italiano y ella sonreía muy ruborizada… tome una caja de bombones y los anexe a la cuenta.

Pague con una de las tarjetas y al finalizar la compra le entregue la caja de chocolates agradeciéndole el favor… ella encantada me guiñaba un ojo y yo salía rápidamente de la farmacia tomando a Jacob de nuevo por el brazo para que me acompañara a uno de los baños del aeropuerto mientras este soltaba.

-Eres un puto… regalado, ¿donde está él virginal vampiro cien añero que se había ido de Forks? -

Yo negaba con la cabeza tratando de no reír mientras le respondía halándolo por el brazo.

-Las circunstancias lo ameritaban… estaba apurado-

El negaba con la cabeza de manera irónica mientras yo le hacía entrar rápidamente a uno de los baños menos transitados del aeropuerto… Cerré la puerta y mentalmente contemple que no había nadie en el.

-Siéntate allí Jacob por favor-

Le señale la barra que sostenían los lavabos y este se sentó en medio de dos de ellos mientras yo me acercaba a él sacando todo de la bolsa de compras, comencé a apartarle la túnica poco a poco para no herirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

El no paraba de lanzarme miradas furtivas y podía escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba cada tanto… hubiese dado lo que fuera por poder leer sus pensamientos pero me limite simplemente a curar su herida.

-Gracias-

Soltó el de repente a lo que yo levante la miraba y le pregunte mientras impregnaba un trozo de gasa con agua para limpiar la herida.

-¿Gracias por qué?... ¿Por ponerte en peligro?... ¿Por sacarte de la paz de tu casa y venir a este infierno a casi convertirte en la mascota particular de Aro Vulturi?-

Pregunte de mala manera comenzando a limpiarle la herida, aunque el tono molesto no era con él sino conmigo mismo.

-Pues gracias por no dejar que eso sucediera-

Levante de nuevo la mirada para encontrarme con la de él que me miraba con ojos vidriosos. Negué con la cabeza mientras me odiaba a mi mismo por todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Puedo preguntar?- decía el chico entre quejas de dolor observándose de vez en cuando la quemada, yo asentí y este prosiguió mientras se colocaba la túnica un poco más hacia atrás.

-¿Qué hubieses hecho si Aro lograba marcarme?-

La sola idea de que eso sucediera me daba ganas de arrancarme la cabeza yo mismo… tome otra gasa y la humedecí con solución yodada y comencé a pasarla muy delicadamente por la herida.

-AAAAHHUUCH… la madre que me pario… JODER- Gritaba el sacado de control ante el ardor mientras yo sonreí por aquel montón de palabrotas respondiendo su pregunta.

-La única opción que tenía…- comencé a echar mas de la solución mientras proseguía ante su mirada interrogante. -hubiese dejado de ser un Cullen para unirme a los Vulturi… no te iba a dejar solo allí en manos de esas bestias-

Comencé a soplarle la herida para calmarle el ardor y contemple como su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba con dificultar y el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más.

-Aaammm…- Volvía a tragar grueso –Y… tú… ¿hubieses hecho eso por mi?-

Comencé a subir el rostro muy lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del suyo soltándole muy dulcemente.

-¿No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti Jacob?-

El corazón le dio dos fuertes golpeteos y volvía a padecer de un ritmo cardiaco bastante acelerado.

La túnica terminaba de caer por completo de sus hombros dejando su torso completamente al descubierto… yo no dejaba de mirarlo y el no tejaba de temblar… mordió sus labios de manera nerviosa y eso hizo que me enfocara en ellos… al levantar la mirada contemplaba que el miraba los míos y volvía a tragar grueso.

No sabía si atreverme o no… no sabía si era el momento justo o no de hacer aquello que al parecer ambos deseábamos o al menos eso creía yo.

Observe sus gestos al acercarme un poco mas y este no se movía de su rígida postura.

"Pues es ahora o nunca Edward"

Me dije a mi mismo dándome ánimos y a escasos centímetro de logra aquel primer beso, Jasper irrumpía en el baño haciéndome saltar hacia atrás casi de manera violenta mientras que Jacob se bajaba de la barra y se cubría de manera nerviosa el torso volteándose para vernos por el espejo.

Me miro a mí y luego a Jacob mientras alzaba una bolsa de compras sonriendo de manera entretenida.

-Aquí les manda Alice- yo asentí tomando la bolsa y agradeciéndole mientras él se dirigía hacia la puerta, soltándome de lo más tranquilo.

-lamento haber interrumpido- mientras que mentalmente me decía sarcásticamente.

"Ya tendrás tiempo de hincarle el diente hermanito"

Hice un sonido gutural a manera de reproche mientras este reía y salía del baño, yo comenzaba a sacar la ropa de la bolsa entregándole a Jacob la de él mientras que yo me sacaba su camiseta toda sucia y la lanzaba al bote de la basura, me coloque una camisa azul eléctrico con un saco negro dejándome los Black jeans que traía y los zapatos casuales.

Voltee a ver a Jacob y este ya tenía los pantalones y los zapatos puesto volteando a verme.

-Este no es mi estilo- yo sonreía mientras tomaba otra gasa limpia impregnándola de crema cicatrizante se la coloque en la herida y le coloque la cinta adhesiva para sostenerla en su lugar.

-Listo- le dije tomando la camisa a cuadros azul con negra que Alice había escogido para él, ayudándole a colocársela para que no se lastimara la cura… él se la abotonaba mientras yo trataba de deshacerme de la túnica y todo lo demás que ya no necesitábamos.

Lo tome de nuevo por el brazo y salimos del baño mientras escuchaba mentalmente como Alice le reprochaba a Jasper el que nos hubiese interrumpido.

No sabía si dar las gracias por la familia tan abierta de mente que me gastaba o temer a las futuras bromas entre Jasper y Emmett sobre nosotros dos.

-Estamos listos- fue lo único que solté pasándoles por un lado con Jacob tomándolo fuertemente tratando de caminar lo más rápido hacia la zona de abordaje.

"lo siento Edward… yo le dije que tocara primero"

Habría sido extraño que no allá escuchado sus pensamientos… suponía que había sido ante la concentración que tenía en ese momento sobre lo que casi sucedía en aquel baño público, pero ¿la verdad? no me había percatado de que se acercaba.

Pasamos la zona donde nos revisaban todo los papeles, colocando los respectivos sellos de aceptación y deseándonos un buen viaje en italiano nos despedimos del personal del aeropuerto caminando lo más rápido que podíamos tratando de no levantar sospechas.

Subimos al avión y no había muchas personas, eso me agradaba… Jasper y Alice tomaban sus asientos del lado derecho del avión mientras que los nuestros eran los del ala izquierda.

Jacob tomo el asiento de la ventanilla mientras que yo tomaba el que quedaba a su lado.

El sobrecargo nos daba la bienvenida y nos preguntaba que deseábamos.

-Muchas gracias… me gustaría que nos trajera una almohada y un cobertor por favor-

La chica asentía y preguntaba si deseábamos algo más, yo observe a Jacob a ver si deseaba pedir algo de comer pero este respondía negando con la cabeza mientras se dirigía directamente a la sobrecargo.

-¿Puede traerle un whisky a mi hermano?... es que esta algo nervioso, le da miedo volar-

Yo volteaba a verle mientras este me daba un codazo, asentí a la sobrecargo y esta se alejo de nosotros mientras yo lo miraba esperando una explicación.

El asomándose por sobre el asiento a ver si ya la mujer se había retirado lo suficiente soltó rápidamente en susurros.

-Si le decía que era para mí de seguro me iba a pedir identificación y no me iba a dar nada-

Fruncí el ceño respondiéndole

-Pues no deberías- el rodo los ojos poniendo mala cara.

-Ahí ya Edward no seas pesado… después de todo lo que vi y viví, por lo menos necesitaría una botella entera… es solo un trago nada más-

Suspire observando hacia donde se encontraban mis hermanos y estos lanzaban miradas furtivas hacia nosotros… aunque habían butacas en medio del avión estas estaban vacías y dejaban ver hacia el otro lado.

Voltee de nuevo al frente y asentí.

-Está bien, pero solo uno- el sonrió y asintió de igual manera prometiendo que solo sería un vaso.

Comenzó a titilar la luz que indicaba que debíamos de abrocharnos los cinturones y lo primero que hice fue tratar de buscar el de él.

-¡Oye, oye!... puedo hacerlo solo gracias- suspire molesto y comencé a abrocharme el mío mientras escuchaba mentalmente a mis hermanos haciendo planes al volver a Forks.

-¿Te molestaste?- negué con la cabeza respondiendo a su pregunta, sonriéndole para que no se sintiera incomodo… el avión comenzó a despegar y al sentir que ya estábamos en el aire sentí un gran alivio en mi pecho.

La sobrecargo volvía con todo entregándome el vaso de licor mientras Jacob tomaba todo lo demás agradeciéndole… cuando la chica volvió a su zona de trabajo Jacob tomo la bebida y le hecho dos buenos tragos recostándose en el asiento suspirando de manera aliviada.

-Mmm… no soy de beber, lo juro… es solo que los nervios ya no me daban para más-

Volvió a tomar un poco mas mientras yo abría el cobertor y se lo colocaba en las piernas… el tomo la almohada y echando un poco el asiento hacia atrás la coloco detrás de su nuca.

Yo le imite colocando mi asiento un poco más atrás… así Jasper y Alice ya no podían vernos, salvo si se echaban hacia delante y voltee mi rostro para verle colocándome un poco de lado.

El colocaba el vaso en un soporte debajo de la ventanilla y se hacia un mohín en el asiento mientras yo comenzaba a tararearle su canción.

El sonreía sin verme a la cara… tan solo observaba el cobertor mientras yo seguía tarareándole la canción para que se durmiera.

-¡Pregunta! Soltó el de repente levantando su rostro y observándome a los ojos.

-Todas las que quieras- Respondí entre susurros… el volvía a ruborizarse y yo soltaba una carcajada. –Lo siento… pregunta por favor-

Le pedí tiernamente y este pregunto

-¿Qué significado tenían las palabras que Aro había dicho en italiano antes de tomar mi mano?-Yo suspire y recordando lo que Aro había dicho le traduje.

-Significa… Tú sangre canta para mí, Eso nos hace el uno para el otro-

El tomaba el cobertor y se lo lanzaba en la cabeza… yo reía encantado ante sus niñerías tratando de quitárselo de la cara.

Jacob volvía a tomar la misma postura de antes y yo retomaba el canturreo de la canción… comenzó a pestañear varias veces soltándome entre bostezos.

-Eso es trampa… ¿ya te quieres deshacer de mi?- pregunto él volviendo a bostezar mientras yo alzaba mi mano para acariciarle el cabello.

-Te amo Jacob-

Volví a escuchar ese golpeteo en su pecho de manera desbocada… eso era la mejor respuesta que podía conseguir ante mis palabras… pero yo deseaba mas… así que esperando a que el reaccionara, me quede observándolo hasta que él tratando de controlar sus nervios soltó al fin.

-Y yo a ti Edward-

Ahora era yo que sentía un duro golpe en el pecho que me hacía sentir vivo.

Ya no había nada más que me importara en la vida… aunque yo le había marcado como a un vulgar esclavo para poder salvar su libertad… quien de ahora en adelante viviría para cumplir todos sus deseos y caprichos era yo para con su persona.

-No volveré a separarme jamás de tu lado-

Este asintió echándose un poco más hacia mí mientras decía.

-Más te vale o juro que no necesitaras a los Vulturis para que te maten-

Yo soltaba una sonrisa siseante y este a su vez reía de igual manera.

-Entendí la indirecta- le respondí mientras subía el cobertor y le daba un beso en la frente… seguí tarareando su canción hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.


	22. Capítulo 22 - Cullen o Quileutes

**Capitulo 22****Cullen o Quileutes **

**A ojos de Jacob.**

Llegamos a Seattle a eso de las seis de la tarde… entre las diez horas de vuelo y el cambio de horario de un país a otro era como volver en el tiempo… la cabeza me daba vueltas aún, aunque había descansado lo suficiente como para reponer fuerzas.

Emmett y Rosalie nos esperaban en el aeropuerto aunque Emmett ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, aquello era raro en él pero no dije nada mientras que la rubia al contrario de muchas veces de malas caras y sarcasmos para con mi persona me regaló una sonrisa cálida y me saludaba desde lejos haciendo un ademán con la mano mientras Edward tomaba las llaves de la mano de su hermano tan solo dándose unas palmadas en los hombros.

Edward movía su cabeza a manera de que le siguiera y yo despidiéndome de Alice y de los demás corría para alcanzarle ya que este salía como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llegamos a las afueras del aeropuerto mientras compraba rápidamente uno de los periódicos del día contemplando que en la portada hablaban de que había más muertes y desapariciones en Seattle… subí al auto y observé su rostro, aquel rostro que no sabía cómo explicar.

-¿Está todo bien?-

Pregunte observándolo fijamente mientras el asentía.

-Vamos, esa no es cara de que este todo bien… ¿hay algún problema ahora?... ¿Algo nuevo?... Es acaso… ¿Victoria?-

El negó con la cabeza mientras encendía el auto.

-Emmett está molesto- respondió él mientras encendía el reproductor.

Observe el periódico mientras trataba de pensar el porqué de la molestia de Emmett hasta que una idea vaga llegaba a mi mente.

-¿Es por nosotros?- Edward puso en marcha el auto mientras yo lo observaba esperando una respuesta… luego de un par de cambios en las velocidades respondió al fin.

-Cree que todo cambiara ahora-

Comencé a hojear el periódico con desgano y después de un rato le pregunté.

-¿Cree que vamos a andar besuqueándonos delante de todos y haciendo mariconadas?-

Odiaba andarme por las ramas así que lo solté de la manera más cruda; él asintió aún con cara de molestia mientras me decía.

-Tú no te preocupes… déjame hablar con él, yo lo arreglaré-

No podía creer que justo Emmett se pusiera de esa manera… comenzaba a sentirme mal por todo esto mientras imaginaba el grito al cielo que pegarían los Quileutes al enterarse… deje de hojear el periódico lanzándolo a un lado, volteándome para ver por la ventana.

-¿A dónde iremos primero?- preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Buena pregunta" pensé imaginando que mi padre estaría al borde de un colapso de ira, ante la telenovela que le habría montado el Sam

-Pues supongo que hay que averiguar cómo están los ánimos en mi casa-

Él asintió y cambió la velocidad para llegar más rápido.

Después de un largo recorrido llegamos al fin a la reservación.

-¿Quieres que te deje en algún lugar o prefieres que vayas contigo?-

Preguntó éste bajando la velocidad a lo que yo respondí sin pensármelo mucho.

-Quiero que vayas conmigo-

Edward viró violentamente rumbo a la reserva y se adentró por el bosque mientras mi corazón no paraba de saltarme en el pecho.

-¿Estás nervioso?- yo asentí sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana desde donde ya se comenzaba a ver la casa.

No nos habíamos detenido cuando ya Billy salía de la casa con aquella cara suya de perro con mal de rabia… yo volteaba a ver a Edward y este no decía nada… detuvo el auto y rápidamente salió de este mientras yo le imité caminando hacia la casa.

-¿Dime que no vas a sacar la correa y a darme de correazos como cuando era niño?-

Aunque lo decía en broma a ver si cambiaba aquel rostro yo estaba tan preocupado que me temblaban las manos, Edward se paro en frente de él y le saludó muy amablemente.

-Buenas Tardes señor Black… sé lo molesto que está con Jacob por haberse ido de esa manera, sin tan siquiera dar una explicación…-

Mi padre lo miraba fijamente y respondió antes de dejarlo terminar.

-Por lo que me contó Sam, mi hijo fue a salvar tu vida… ¿no es así?-

Edward asintió mientras yo comenzaba a mordisquearme las uñas… mi padre volteó a verme y yo lo miraba sin decir nada esperando el primer golpe.

-¿Salistes fuera del país para salvarle la vida a un chupasangre?-

Edward bajaba la mirada mientras yo me acercaba a mi padre y le respondía

-¿Por qué solo ves a un chupasangre?... ¿Por qué no puedes ver mas allá de que es un vampiro?... Es un ser pensante, extraordinario que siente y padece y aunque el mismo crea que no posee alma YO-SE-QUE-SI.

Mi padre soltó una carcajada en un tono bastante sarcástico y me soltó sin ningún miramiento.

-¡Entonces yo tenía razón!-

Me quedé serio observando el rostro de Edward y sin duda el sabía algo que yo no, ya que su semblante cambiaba drásticamente.

-Sin duda el rostro de tu "Amiguito" me ha dado la respuesta-

Yo tragué grueso mientras volvía a ver a Edward que levantaba el rostro y le respondía con una pregunta, tratando de sonar calmado.

-¿Y que si es así?... ¿Y que si Jacob y yo nos queremos?-

El estomago lo sentí en los pies… los pies en la pecho y el corazón en la cabeza mientras que la cabeza no sé donde había quedado en aquel remolino en el que se había convertido mi cuerpo.

-¡Edward!- solté en un susurro mientras que este se acercaba a mi padre.

-Jacob ya es mayor de edad, él puede decidir… las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para el si quiere irse o si usted decide hecha-

Billy alzó una ceja mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba de medio lado… se apartó de la puerta mientras me decía observándome de mala gana.

-Puedes ir a recoger tus cosas-

Aquel golpe dolía directamente al corazón, me quedé por unos segundos observándolo pero este no hacia ni decía nada esperando a que yo entrara.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó Edward a lo que mi padre respondió.

-Creo que él puede solo… no dejaré que un chupasangre pise mi casa-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solar como un manantial de odio y dolor que se agolpaban en mi pecho… entré a mi habitación mientras tomaba dos de mis maletas y las llenaba con todo lo que podía que era importante para mí.

En una esquina brillaba la cadena con el pequeño lobo le tomé metiéndola en mi bolsillo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas y trataba de cerrar las maletas como podía.

Las arrastré hasta afuera y a penas pisé el umbral Edward saltó a tomarlas para meterlas en el auto.

Yo me posaba en frente de mi padre soltándole de manera retadora.

-Dile a Sam, que aun soy el líder de la manada… les guste o no… y que si quiere mi puesto se lo tendrá que ganar-

Comencé a caminar hacia el auto donde Edward ya estaba esperándome mientras mi padre soltaba bruscamente.

-Sam está en el hospital-

Me detuve volteándome rápidamente esperando a que terminara de decir todo lo que había sucedido.

-Perdió el control en frente de Leah y ella está hospitalizada-

El rostro de mi padre se tornó triste mientras que el mío era de puro odio contenido.

-Maldito Harry, le salió el tiro por la culata… mira todo lo que ocasionó… incluso es culpable de su propia muerte… espero que se esté quemando en el infierno-

Y abriendo la puerta, entre en el auto pateando y revolcándome en el asiento como un niño cuando no lo quieren llevar al parque mientras Edward arrancaba el auto sin dejar de ver a mi padre.

Tomó la carretera de tierra y luego salimos a la pavimentada, yo no paraba de llorar de rabia y maldecir ante todo lo que había sucedido.

-Lo siento- soltó este mientras yo le gritaba sacado de control.

-No es tu culpa, ya no quiero que te eches la maldita culpa de nada ¿me oyes?- el asintió y siguió conduciendo sin decir nada.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuanto comencé a disculparme con él, éste negaba con la cabeza alegando que no estaba molesto y que me entendía a la perfección.

-¿Puedes llevarme a ver a Leah, por favor?-

El asintió sonriéndome mientras que yo trataba de darle mi mejor sonrisa pero no podía dejar de sentir aquel dolor que me ardía por dentro… mi propio padre me había echado y eso era algo que quemaba muy intensamente.

Después de unos minutos llegamos al hospital de Forks donde Sam se encontraba junto a Quil, Embry y Seth que se levantaban al vernos… Sam en seguida le rugió a Edward y este lo miraba con desdén.

-¿Como esta Leah?- pregunté observando a Seth el cual respondió de una manera poco usual.

-Por lo menos está viva… ¿me vas a transformar en lobo Jake?-

En seguida mis ojos se posaron en Sam que seguía observando a Edward con odio.

-¿No pudistes contenerte, no es así?... ¿Nunca puedes contener ese maldito mal carácter tuyo y ahora Leah y Seth tiene que pagar las consecuencias?-

Comencé a caminar hacia la habitación observando como Sam se pensaba interponer en mi camino y le conecté dos buenos puñetazos en la cara arrojándolo al suelo.

-Respeta a tu Alfa Sam… -¿Te quieres ganar mi puesto?- comienza con aprender esa lección-

Y pasándole por un costado entré en la habitación… La madre de Leah se encontraba con ella mientras estaba dormida.

-Hola Sue- le solté entre susurros a la madre de Leah que volteaba a verme con rostro sorprendido.

-Jake cariño… ¿Estás Bien?- yo asentí mientras le abrazaba y le daba un beso.

-Mejor que nunca- Solté sin creerme yo mismo aquellas palabras

Ella se apartó un poco de la cama llevándome hacia la puerta y comenzó a contarme lo que había sucedido al parecer yo había estado involucrado en la discusión entre Sam y Leah y eso me hacía sentir aún peor de lo que ya me sentía.

-Jake- la voz de Leah nos hizo voltear a Sue y a mí al unísono acercándome rápidamente a la cama, tomando su mano.

-Holaaaa… hermosa…- Ella sonrió a medias, la venda que le cubría medio rostro no la dejaba sonreír con normalidad.

-Ya vuelvo Jacob… aprovecharé que estas aquí para comer algo- yo le asentí a Sue y esta salió de la habitación mientras que me volvía a enfocar en Leah que comenzaba a llorar.

-No, no, no… por favor Leah, no llores… todo va a estar bien- ella apretaba mi mano con fuerza y su rostro adolorido me rompía el corazón.

-No, no será así… ahora se casara conmigo por compromiso-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras le decía que no era así.

-Leah, tú… ¿dejarías que el doctor Cullen revisara tus heridas?- ella trataba de calmarse mientras se quedaba pensando por un rato para luego responderme.

-¿No creo que Sam quiera?- yo rodaba los ojos mientras le respondía.

-Sam no es tu dueño… es y será tu esposo… el que deberá cuidarte, amarte y protegerte… no tu dueño-

Ella sonreía y yo junto a ella mientras le decía retomando la conversación.

-Sé que el Doctor Cullen puede dejarte como estabas antes… él es muy buen doctor… o por lo menos deja que él te revise, ¿Si?-

Ella asintió y yo le di un beso en la mejilla sana.

-Bien… pronto vendré con él a verte- ella asintió y me decía casi avergonzada.

-Por lo menos solo fue mi rostro y no paso a mayores- tomó mi mano y la posó en su vientre.

Yo abrí mis ojos como platos y sonreí abrazándola con fuerza casi sacándola de la cama.

-Jacob, basta…- decía ella golpeándome y gimiendo de dolor.

-Oh mi dios, discúlpame pero estoy sacado de control… jajajajaja… Dios… es grandioso y ¿cuántos meses tienes de gestación?-

Ella me señaló cuatro dedos y yo sonreía como si fuese yo el papá de la criatura.

-Bueno… solo espero que sea un bebé tan bello como su mamá- ella me daba un manotón justo cuando Sue regresaba y me decía un poco intranquila.

-Jake... tu amigo el Cullen y Sam están discutiendo en el pasillo… creo que deberías salir- yo suspiré y asentí a las palabras de Sue dándole un beso a Leah y despidiéndome de ambas salí de la habitación y en efecto ambos estaban soltándose los mil y un reproches… me paré entre ambos posando mis manos en sus pechos tratando de empujarlos para separarlos.

-BASTAAA… BESTIAS… estamos en un hospital…- Y enfocándome en Sam le espeté de mala gana. –Y tú… deberías ser el más considerado…- Voltee a ver a Edward alzando una ceja y éste comenzó a tranquilizarse y a echarse hacia atrás, dejé de infundir presión entre ambos cuerpos y calmando los ánimos observé como Quil y Embry se cuchicheaban cosas en secreto a la distancia mientras que Seth me miraba con ojos de desear brincarme encima para que le despertara allí mismo sus genes lobezno.

-Solo espero que le quites de la cabeza esa idea que tiene de que te casarás con ella por compromiso- Sam volteó a verme y su rostro se tornó dolido.

-No será así… no te preocupes-

Yo asentí mientras veía llegar al padre de Edward… me encaminé hacia donde éste se acercaba a saludar a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Aquí se lo traje Doc. entero y con la cabeza en su sitio- Carlisle y Edward sonrieron mientras que el doctor Cullen me abrazaba soltándome al oído.

-Gracias Jake… no tengo como agradecerte lo que has hecho-

-Oh sí, sí que lo tiene- comencé a contarle lo de Leah y este me prometió que la revisaría a ver qué podía hacer por la chica… le abrí paso entre los Quileutes que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos mientras que le soltaba a Sam que Leah deseaba verlo.

Mientras esperábamos a que el doctor revisara a Leah le preguntaba a Edward de que secreteaban los muchachos y este me respondía rápidamente.

-Están sacando sus propias teorías sobre lo que hay entre tú y yo-

Comenzaba a irritarme ante aquella estupidez… si ellos deseaban tela para cortar, yo les iba a dar un atelier completo.

El doc. al fin salía y se reunía con nosotros… Sam se nos acercaba un poco para escuchar mientras éste nos decía enfocándose en él también.

-Las heridas son bastante profundas… gracias a dios que no perdió el ojo ni la visión- Yo volteaba ver a Sam tan irritado que sentía que entraría en fase mientras que éste bajaba la mirada.

-Pero hay que ver como la herida sanará y que secuelas dejará… así no podemos hacer nada aun Jacob… prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ella quede como antes-

Yo le asentí a Carlisle y le palmee el hombro mientras éste me soltaba.

-Bueno… debo trabajar… los muchachos los esperan en casa y Jake… Esme está como loca deseando que llegues a casa hijo-

Aquella palabra me hacía sentir tan a gusto que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Gracias… Carlisle- aun no me salía decirle papá… yo tenía mi padre y aunque doliera como me estaba tratando eso no cambiaria aquello él asintió y acomodándose la bata salió rumbo a emergencias.

-Bien… ya escuchaste… vamos a casa ya que gracias a un pedazo de idiota me corrieron de la mía-

Voltee a ver a Sam que me miraba sin decir nada alejándose de nosotros para tomar asiento mientras que Quil y Embry seguían con sus secretos observándonos fijamente.

"que comience el espectáculo"

Me dije a mi mismo riendo ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer y pasándole por un lado a Edward le solté dándole una buena nalgada.

-¡Vámonos papi!… aquí ya no hay mas nada que hacer-

Todos los Quileutes se quedaron de piedra mientras que Edward me miraba sin poder creer aquello… yo le pasé por un lado ignorándolos a todos y éste comenzó a caminar a mi lado acariciándose el cabello de manera nerviosa sin poder creer aún lo que había hecho.

Al salir del hospital este me soltaba aún asombrado.

-¿Te volviste loco?- yo sonreí entrando al auto y éste me imitaba sin dejar de verme a la cara.

-Pues si ellos quieres chismosear como comadres de pueblo yo le voy a dar material para que lo hagan… ya me están cansando-

Me crucé de brazos y este comenzó a reír aun sin poder asimilar mi descaro… arrancó el auto mientras yo colocaba música y me recostaba cerrando los ojos… no quería pensar… no quería sentir… solo deseaba que las cosas mejoraran y que ya no hubiesen tantas peleas y discusiones de ambos bandos.

Su mano fría pero suave se posaba sobre la mía asiéndome abrir los ojos… yo volteaba para observarlo y éste me sonreía dulcemente… yo no dije nada… simplemente le apreté la de él a manera de respuesta a su cariño.

Tomaba la carretera de tierra a la casa de los Cullen mientras recordé la última vez que había estado aquí y la vergüenza me invadía.

Bajé del auto soltando su mano y subiendo las escaleras contemplé que los vidrios rotos ya no estaban, él se paraba en la puerta observando lo que yo veía.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó éste abriéndome la puerta y yo negaba con la cabeza… pasamos el umbral de la casa cuando Esme se le lanzaba encima a Edward abrazándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mi hermoso Edward… mi hijo… gracias a dios que estas bien-

Este la abrazaba poniendo esa cara de vergüenza que solía hacer y yo sonreía mientras se apartaba un poco y tomaba el rostro de este en sus manos para llenaba de besos.

Yo comencé a caminar hacia el sofá pero ésta soltando a Edward me abrazó a mi tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando se había posado en frente.

Ahora era Edward quien reía y yo me ruborizaba mientras que Esme me agradecía una y otra vez por haber ido a salvarle la vida a su hijo.

-No… no es nada Esme… estamos a mano… jeje… yo lo salvé a él y luego él a mí… así que no hay deuda-

Pero ella negaba con la cabeza alegando que era ella la que tenía esa deuda conmigo; me dio un dulce y frío beso en la mejilla mientras que yo le sonreía.

Rosalie entraba en la sala por la puerta de la cocina observándome sin saber que decir.

-Hola de nuevo Rosalie- le solté a la rubia y está caminando hacia mí me respondió domándome de las manos.

-Gracias Jacob- Yo voltee a ver a Edward y este suspiraba mientras caminaba hacia la cocina con Esme dejándonos solos.

-Mmm… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- ella respondió apremiante.

-Por hacer lo que hiciste por mi hermano… se que crees que te odio, pero no… tampoco siento celos de ti… al contrario… te envidio-

Yo alcé una ceja sin poder entender

-Eres lo que eres pero aun puedes ser humano… yo desearía volver a serlo y no puedo- su rostro se tornó triste.

-No tiene nada de especial ser humano… sé más o menos a lo que te refieres… pero ponte a pensar solo una cosa-

Ella me miró fijamente esperando lo que yo pensaba decirle soltándome las manos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Si hubieses sido humana y te hubiese casado con ese animal que te desgracio… hubiese sido más miserable aún… y no hubieses conocido a Emmett… que se nota que se desvive por ti-

Al comienzo de mi alocución ella había tornado el rostro serio… como si se hubiese molestado porque Edward me hubiese contado aquella historia suya… pero al final ella sonrió y asintió sin decir nada más.

Alice salía por la puerta de la cocina brincando como loca y todos los demás se nos unían.

-Siiii… ahora si seremos una familia feliz-

Jasper sonreía abrazándola y Esme abrazaba a Rosalie dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla mientras que Edward observaba a Emmett que se recostaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina sin decir nada cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a cazar-

Soltó Edward palmeándole el hombro a Emmett y ambos salieron de la casa junto a Jasper mientras que Alice me ayudaba a buscar mis maletas para subirlas a la habitación… me iba a dirigir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes pero observo que Alice lleva mis cosas a la de Edward.

-Mmm… Al… esa es la habitación de Edward- ella asintió y comenzó a sacar todas mis cosas alegando que se quedaría y que no.

-Oye, oye… no vas a botar mis cosas-

Pero ella no se detenía alegando que había ropa en muy mal estado que debería ser remplazada… yo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras que me daba cuenta de algo que no había la última vez que había pisado la casa de los Cullen y que ahora adornaba aquel lugar.

Había una cama doselada inmensa en medio de la habitación… el rostro se me debió descomponer porque Alice rápidamente me soltaba comándame de la mano en busca de mis pulsaciones.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- yo comenzaba a sentirme mareado, el simple hecho de imaginarme el porqué esa cama estaba allí me hacía sentir nervioso.

Ella observó lo que yo miraba sin parpadear y soltó una carcajada.

-Ese es mi regalo para ustedes-

Aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir mejor aunque no dejaba de odiarla por ello… y me había puesto a pensar que el de la idea había sido él y que ya pensaba en perder su virginidad conmigo.

-Maldición, ¿estás demente?... pensé que había sido idea de tu hermano- me tiré sobre la cama y ella se recostó a mi lado.

-Vamos… no te asustes… conociendo al reprimido de mi hermano de seguro tendrás que ser tu quien lo ate a la cama y lo tengas que violar-

Los ojos casi se me salta de sus orbitas y tomando una almohada me tapaba la cara… ella reía divertida y terminando de arreglar mis cosas en donde ella pensó que quedarían mejor, sentí como dejaba algo en la cama.

-Me voy… ya Edward llegó- yo me quitaba la almohada de la cara y ella me guiñaba un ojo sonriéndome de manera divertida.

"Maldita demente" pensaba tratando de buscarle una respuesta a las loqueras de Alice ya que no comprendía el porqué todo aquello lo estuviese disfrutando de aquella manera.

Edward entraba por la ventana mientras yo saltaba de la cama como un resorte.

El caminaba hacia mí y observaba la cadena… yo voltee a verle y comencé a tocarme los bolsillos sin comprender como la había sacado de ellos sin que me diera cuenta.

-Aammm… yo… eeemmm… se… me rompió…- el sonreía y tomándola rápidamente en sus manos le dio unas cuentas vueltas y apretones para luego sostenerla en sus manos mostrándome como había quedado de nuevo arreglada.

Se paró a mis espaldas y me la colocó mientras el corazón parecía que se me iba a salir a todo galope por la boca.

-Mmm… gracias…-

Él asintió y buscando entre sus cosas sacó la pulsera que yo había elaborado para él me la dio y extendió su mano para que yo se la colocara.

La até como pude ya que el pulso que tenía en ese momento no era el más adecuado para eso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó él a lo que yo asentí mientras observando la cama le pregunté rápidamente.

-¿Por qué la cama?- él bajó la cara, comenzó a acercarse a mí y tomándome por el rostro me soltó con aquella voz suya que derretía hasta el polo norte.

-Porque no quiero que vuelvas a dormir en el sofá… Además, no tienes porque sentir miedo Jacob, te respeto más de lo que tú crees… ¡incluso más de lo que tú me respetas a mí!-

Rodé los ojos extrañado ante aquella afirmación.

-Me nalgueastes en público Jacob ¿O no lo recuerdas?- yo solté una carcajada mientras que se escuchaban risas en la sala.

-Maldición- Soltaba Edward alejándose de mí.

-Es difícil tener privacidad en una casa infestada de vampiros-

Yo trataba de no reírme y quitándome los zapatos sentándome en la cama le pregunté.

-¿Emmett está bien?- Edward asintió.

-Poco a poco lo ira asimilando… pero si, Jasper y yo hablamos con él… todo está como antes y no te salvaras de sus bromas pesadas-

Él se quitaba los zapatos de igual manera mientras yo me recostaba en la cama sonriendo ante lo de Emmett, observando la hora en mi reloj de muñeca.

Era bastante tarde… tenía sueño y me sentía cansado, el comenzaba a correr las sabanas para que me metiera debajo de estas mientas apagaba las luces… la luz de la luna daba bastante claridad a la ventana panorámica que había en la habitación.

Él se acostaba a mi lado y volvía a decir.

-No tienes porque sentirte presionado…- la presión estaba, sin duda que había tensión sexual ente él y yo… pero ninguno de los dos lo demostraríamos aún -no quiero que pienses que es lo que quiero, porque no es así- Volvía a soltar él tratando de calmar las palpitaciones que se me agolpaban en el pecho… lo que él no sabía… era el porqué de aquel ritmo cardiaco hasta que lo solté sin poder contenerme más.

-Quiero… quiero que termines… lo que dejaste inconcluso en el baño del aeropuerto… en Italia-

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, solo los grillos y las lechuzas rompían aquel silencio que me hacía sentir culpable.

Sentí que estaba apurándolo a hacer algo que a lo mejor no deseaba y comenzaba a girarme para darle la espalda cuando él incorporo su torso y tomándome del brazo para que volviera a mi posición normal posó sus labios muy lentamente sobre los míos sin mover ni un músculo.

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que de seguro lo escuchaban hasta la sala… esperaba a que él reaccionara pero creo que estaba en shock así que tomándolo por el rostro moví mis labios sobre los de él y este volvió a reaccionar tomándome por la cintura mientras yo seguía moviendo mis labios y él hacía lo mismo aunque más tímidamente.

Me separé de él y este se recostó de nuevo en la cama tratando de no verme al rostro… yo recostaba mi rostro en su pecho y él me abrazo con fuerzas mientras se iluminaba la habitación con luces artificiales y explosiones de cohetes de véngala mientras que Emmett gritaba desde las afuera de la casa.

-Siiii… vas a dejar de ser virgen maldito reprimido-

Yo soltaba una estruendosa carcajada escuchando como Jasper y Alice reían y Rosalie le regañaba por hacer tanto escándalo.

Edward tomaba las sabanas y nos las lanzaba encima cubriéndose por completo mientras de seguro se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

Yo le palmeaba el hombro tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor… Esme y Carlisle regañaban a Emmett alegando que debía de comportarse como un humano normal y este reía sin importarle nada.

Al culminar toda aquella algarabía el comenzó a tararear mi canción de cuna y poco a poco me fui quedando dormido pensando sobre la contradicción de mi calor corporal y su fría piel comparándolo con el sol y la luna mientras me adentraba en el mundo de los sueños donde observaba un amanecer, pero en vez de solo salir el sol… había un eclipse… símbolo de unión entre el sol y la luna… un hermoso Eclipse al amanecer.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**NOTA: **Gracias por todos los Review que me han enviado y que de seguro seguirán llegando.

Para los que me quieran seguir con la secuela de este Fic... pueden hacer click sobre mi nombre (al lado de donde dice "autor") y allí en mi profile encontrarán el link para leer el primer capítulo de **"Eclipse al amanecer"**.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como este... Y les dejo de regalo un Extra a continuación… Un abrazo a todos.


	23. Extra - La caza

**Extra**

**La caza… Conversación entre Edward, Jasper y Emmett**

**A ojos de Edward**

Salíamos los tres de la casa rumbo al bosque.

-¿Una carrera?- le soltaba a Emmett pero éste no decía nada caminando tranquilamente mientras yo observaba a Jasper que me miraba haciéndome un ademán con la mano a manera de que dejara que él se calmara solo.

Comencé a correr y Jasper me secundaba mientras Emmett se incorporaba a la carrera pasándome por un lado y golpeándome con brusquedad haciéndome caer al suelo girando y pegándome contra uno de los arboles.

Jasper se devolvía saltando entre los árboles, cayendo a mi lado… me ayudó a levantarme mientras soltaba entretenido.

-Te está probando… no está molesto, ni te odia… no siento eso en sus sentimientos… solo desea probar si aun eres un digno contrincante y que no te has vuelto débil-

Me sacudí la ropa y comencé a correr de nuevo tratando de percibir sus pensamientos y éste se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros al norte… comencé a correr en esa dirección mientras que este se alejaba de mí.

Sus pensamientos eran completamente confusos… se vislumbraba a él cazando solo con Jasper mientras me veía a mi jugar con Jacob transformado en lobo a "lanzar la varita de madera y traerla"

Yo no sabía si reírme ante aquello o darle un puñetazo en la cara… comencé a saltar de árbol en árbol divisando su posición, se disponía a saltar de un acantilado a otro… salté tres árboles mas allá me lancé sobre él a medio camino haciendo que ambos cayéramos al río.

Le pegué un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo tirado en el río mientras salía de nuevo a todo galope en busca de alguna presa… estaba más débil que el ya que había aguantado mas sed… pero no me iba a dejar ganar… a Emmett le gustaban los juegos rudos y justo eso le iba a dar.

Jasper me alcanzaba y me soltaba mentalmente.

"Bien hecho, no le des tregua"

Y empujándome a un lado salía como bólido mientras yo le seguía.

Contemplé una hermosa pantera negra a lo lejos… su aroma era atrayente… sin duda me había hecho adicto al efluvio de los felinos y observé que Jasper estaba listo para atacar.

Sacado de control ante tanta sed contenida sentí como Emmett se comenzaba a acercar y la pantera comenzaba a correr tratando de salvar su vida… tomé a Emmett por el brazo y cogiendo impulso de uno de los árboles lo aventé en contra de Jasper haciendo que ambos rodaran bruscamente por el suelo abalanzándome contra la gran pantera arrebolcándome con ésta en el suelo ante el impulso con el que me le había lanzado encima.

Clavé mis dientes en la nuca del animal haciendo que rugiera de dolor… solo unos cuantos segundos de sufrimiento y su vida se apagaba por completo mientras yo bebía frenético toda aquella sangre dejándolo completamente seco.

Solté el animal levantándome de golpe y justo en ese momento Emmett me lanzaba uno de sus golpes haciéndome caer de nuevo, mientras Jasper nos miraba a lo lejos.

Me levanté y agazapándome esperé a que lo intentara desde donde le observaba tomar impulso nuevamente… el corría hacia mí y yo hacia él, aquel choque sonó como un golpe seco y fuerte, comenzando a forcejear como un par de búfalos en la pradera.

-Las cosas no son como tú piensas Emmett- pero este me hacia una maniobra de lucha libre y me tomaba por el cuello metiéndome el pie por detrás para hacerme caer al suelo.

Jasper trataba de calmar nuestros ánimos pero Emmett estaba sacado de control

-No interfieras Jas…- le soltaba éste a Jasper sintiendo como mi hermano infundía su don sobre él.

Jasper abría los brazos como rindiéndose y se recostaba de uno de los árboles cruzándose de brazos.

Este me ahorcaba contra el suelo y recordando uno de tantos entrenamientos con Jasper, alce mis piernas haciéndole una tijereta en el cuello y arrojándolo con fuerza al piso, ahora era yo quien lo tenía sometido contra el suelo.

-¿Te vas a calmar y me dejaras hablar o tendré que darte una paliza?-

Éste alzaba la mano a manera de derrota y yo dejaba de infundir presión con mis piernas sobre su cuello.

Me levanté y lo ayudé a levantarse ofreciéndole mi mano mientras Jasper aplaudía ante aquello.

Emmett me miraba serio mientras que yo me le acercaba y le palmeaba el hombro.

-Deja de comportarte como un idiota… ¿quieres?-

Él bajaba la cabeza mientras yo proseguía.

-Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros… ya te lo he demostrado… y no me pasaré las veinticuatro horas del día sobre Jacob… él necesita su espacio y yo el mío, además, debe de atender sus responsabilidades con la manada-

Emmett asentía y Jasper sonreía de medio lado mientras que yo pensaba en esas posibilidades… sin duda no escatimaría en pasar tiempo de calidad junto a mi carrocho, pero lo menos que deseaba era asfixiarlo y hastiarlo de mí.

-Eso me alegra mucho hermano- soltó Emmett dándome un tremendo abrazo de oso alzándome del suelo, yo le volvía a palmear la espalda y éste me soltaba dejándome caer de pie al suelo.

-¿Puedo jugar a trae la varita con Jacob?- preguntaba él comenzando a caminar a mi lado, yo lo miraba fulminándolo con la mirada y negaba con la cabeza.

-Jacob no es una mascota Emmett- respondía molesto.

-Pero Alice nos conto como tú lo marcaste como propiedad de los Cullen-

Yo me detenía observándolo de manera retadora mientras que Jasper se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

-Eso no significa que es nuestra mascota, ¡Por Dios!... quiero que lo respetes-

Él ponía cara de acongojado mientras Jasper negaba con la cabeza divertido.

Ya entendía porque Rosalie lo retaba tanto… Emmett se comportaba a veces como un niño grande y tal parecía que no maduraría ni en un millón de años.

-¿No puedo ni pedirle la patica?- soltaba este en un tono de niño mimado y Jasper sonreía como nunca.

-¡Emmett ya basta!- Pero esta vez no era Emmett quien hablaba sino Jasper.

-No puedes pedirle la patica al can Emm… Edward ya se la pidió-

Emmett soltaba la carcajada de su vida chocando las palmas con Jasper… yo no sabía decir a ciencia cierta quién era peor… si Emmett con sus juegos pesados o Jasper con sus sarcasmos.

-Eso sí que estuvo bueno- soltó Emmett mientras yo comenzaba a caminar rápidamente tratando de alejarme de ellos.

-Oye Eddy… espéranos, contéstame algo… si ambos son chicos… ¿cómo hacen para tener relaciones?-

Jasper reía y le respondía

-Por Dios Emmett usa tu imaginación- y el aludido se quedo pensando y luego reía mientras soltaba.

-¿Se van a soplar la trompeta mutuamente?-

Jasper sonreía asintiendo y yo volteaba sacado de control.

-Basta ustedes dos, quiero que me respeten a mí y a Jacob ¿está claro?-

Ambos asintieron tornándose serio y yo comencé a caminar mientras Emmett soltaba de nuevo entre susurros.

-Conociéndolo como lo conozco… Edward es tan tímido que terminara siendo el pasivo-

Bufé por la nariz molesto ante tanta jodedera de estos dos… sin duda que cuando ellos se ajuntaban era como unir el hambre con las ganas de comer… no se detendrían y más aun a sabiendas de que aquello me incomodaba, era su juego favorito y al saber que mi pareja ideal resulto ser un hombre… sería peor aún.

Comencé a correr de vuelta a la casa y estos me secundaron, entre juegos y bromas pesadas volvimos a la casa sintiendo que todo volvía a ser como antes.


End file.
